Harry Potter and the Masters
by Pose
Summary: During the summer after his third year, Harry is apprenticed to the Masters. During his three year apprentiship, he struggles to come to terms with his mentor, the mastery, and staying close to his friends. He makes new friends, and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As a warm wind wafted through the glassless but barred window, into the smallest upstairs room of Number 4, Privet Drive, it's occupant, one Harry Potter, lay on his bed silently, squinting upwards as he twirled his glasses idly between his fingers. Despite the breeze, the boy lay atop the bed, his chest bare, sweating in the stifling heat the first few weeks of the summer holiday had brought.  
  
Due to a fear of re-living the events from all those years ago in his nightmares, Harry Potter was once again wife awake, though he knew it would be several hours before his aunts catcalling shriek would summon him from his bed. He knew this because, as of yet, there was no familiar golden streak on the far wall of his bedroom, caused by the rising sun. It was this, in the absence of any watch or clock, which was the boy's only practical way of telling the time, despite the fact that it only worked when the sky was clear.  
  
Desperate to stop his eyelids closing, Harry once again ran over the few precious minutes he had spent with his godfather. The wonderful dreams of a new home with his parent's old best friend shattered, Harry found it even harder to accept the life he lived with his cruel relatives.  
  
Time passed quickly as Harry allowed his mind to wander, and after what felt like bare minutes Harry was startled by the hard rapping od bony knuckles on the door, and his aunts harsh tone.  
  
'Boy! Up!'  
  
Harry rolled to his feet without hesitation, sighing as he pulled a thin t- shirt over his head, mentally preparing himself for another day. After splashing water on his face and using a finger smeared with toothpaste to clean his teeth, he went down the stairs, unaware that he was dragging his feet as he neared the kitchen.  
  
As Harry began to prepare a breakfast of bacon and eggs while his aunt began making out a shopping list, a fat, squinting boy waddles into the room. Stopping only to give his cousin a hard punch to the kidneys, which Harry knew he could not retaliate too, Dudley sat down at the table, his piggy eyes settling on the TV that sat on the kitchen counter.  
  
For Harry, breakfast was a test of his will power, as he watched his cousin devourer the meal he had laboured over, and tried not to flinch to the slap his aunt gave him for burning the toast.  
  
'Mummy, I'm going to the aqua park today, aren't I?'  
  
Dudley's voice was whiney, and sounded more like a six year olds than a teenagers. Harry clenched his jaw.  
  
'Of course Duiddykins. Its' your birthday soon. You can do whatever you want to.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, wondering if his aunt would ever cotton on to the fact that she was being constantly manipulated by her son. Before he could ponder any longer on this thought, he was rounded ion by his aunt.  
  
'As for you,'  
  
She snarled, and Harry had to resist the urge to wipe his face.  
  
'You're uncle wants to see you. He's in his study. Go!'  
  
Harry made a hasty exit; glad to escape the pain promising glared his cousin kept sending him. He entered his uncle's study hesitantly, hoping he wasn't going to be accused of disturbing his uncle.  
  
Vernon Dursley was reading the days newspaper and sipping his coffee when his quiet Saturday morning was interrupted by his freak nephew.  
  
'Aunt Petunia said you wanted to see me.'  
  
Harry kept his head down, even when he felt the stabbing finger at his chest.  
  
'I do, it's nearly you're cousins birthday, and won't have you ruining it. To keep you occupied and out of mischief, today you'll mow the lawn, wash the car, and weed the garden. When you've done that, you can paint all the bamboos with the paint I put out. Don't get any on you're clothes. If I catch you slacking, you know what you'll get.  
  
Vernon's hand went to his belt, his pudgy fingers tracing the outline of the glinting metal buckle. Harry understood perfectly.  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
Harry left without looking up, not needing to actually see his uncle to know he was itching for a reason to punish him. He went straight outside, and pulled the old mover out of the shed. He brushed the dust and grit off the machine with his hands, and checked to see that the cable had not frayed. Careful to keep his bare feet and fingers clear of the spinning blades, he began.  
  
As Harry sweated his way up and down the lawn, pushing the heavy machine in front of him, he counted down the days till he could return to school and see his friends again.  
  
As the day wore on, and Harry slowly made his way through his chores, he tried to ignore the growling of his stomach, and the burning across his shoulders as the hot sun burned his already blistered skin. In the afternoon, he was forced to work on a s a wet-haired Dudley devoured several ice-creams on the patio taunting Harry mercilessly as he sweated in the afternoon sun.  
  
A few hours later, and Harry was finished except for the bamboo's and was starting, having first stripped off his shirt in a effort to keep his cloths cleaned as ordered. Until his Uncle came storming out of the house, Harry had thought he was doing rather well. He had painted almost half of the bamboos, with minimal damage to himself and the grass. Evidently he had thought wrong. He was pulled roughly to his feet and shaken. Unable to escape the bruising hold his uncle had on his left arm, Harry could only cower.  
  
'BOY! What do you think you're doing!' His Uncle barked in Harry face, twisting his arm. Harry winced.  
  
'Painting?' Harry knew before he said it that it was the wrong answer. It was always the wrong answer. His Uncle shook him again, seeming even more enraged.  
  
'Painting!' His Uncle's voice was outraged. 'I'll give you painting!'  
  
The half painted bamboo was ripped pout of Harry hand, making him drop the paint-covered brush to the ground. As his uncle raised the bamboo, Harry realised grimly that he should have dropped it when he had been grabbed. As it was he'd given his tormentor the perfect weapon. I won't make that mistake again, he though gloomily, as his uncle hit him across the back with the paint covered bamboo.  
  
As his uncle continued to lay into his back, Harry stopped struggling, knowing it was futile to resist. Strangely, Harry was able to view times like these with a totally objective eye. The sooner he stopped struggling, the sooner his uncle would stop.  
  
After a few dozen strokes, his Uncle stopped, and pulled his nephew in close, breathing on his face. He was panting with the exertion of beating Harry, his eyes full of rage. Harry shrank back as the bamboo was pressed hard to his face, leaving a smear of white.  
  
'What colour is this, boy?'  
  
'White?' Harry stammered, flinching.  
  
'White, and what colour should it be?'  
  
Realising Dudley had once again been up to his tricks, Harry did not answer, not wanting to chance a guess, knowing it would almost certainly be wrong.  
  
'Green! So why is this bamboo white?'  
  
Again Harry didn't think it was worth answering.  
  
'Because you're a stupid maggot who can't follow instructions and won't get fed until these are all green, that's why! Now get to it!'  
  
Before he even had a chance to mumble the obligatory 'Yes, sir.', Harry was flung onto the grass, where he quickly scrambled to open a pot of green paint and pick up his brush. Cringing under his Uncle's glare, he began to re-paint the poles, praying he was working fast enough for his Uncle.  
  
He heard his Uncle turn away with a grunt, and walk back into the kitchen, sitting down to a good supper Harry knew he would not be getting. Only when he was sure his Uncle would not be coming back out, did the fingers of his left hand creep round his ribs, feeling for the expected wounds on his back. In fact, his back was covered in streaks of white paint, every painted line running parallel to a purple welt engraved in his flesh. Harry winced.  
  
Several hours later, and Harry had nearly finished. Thinking longingly of the lumpy mattress he called a bed, Harry knocked a hand against his pot of paint. He watched in horror as it fell over, splattering paint over the concrete paving to his right. He swore under his breath, and then stiffened, hearing someone behind him. He bent immediately over the spilt paint, desperately using his discarded shirt to wipe up the mess.  
  
'I didn't mean to Uncle Vernon. I'll clean it up.'  
  
Harry cringed, realising that he had given his uncle an excuse to use the bamboo on him again. He gritted his teeth, mentally preparing himself for the pain that was to come. Expecting the roars of his Uncle, h was startled to hear a voice he knew well, but one that he had not been expecting to hear for several months.  
  
'I don't think that will be necessary.' Drawled Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master.  
  
The ice in his voice stilled Harry, stopping the instinctive movement that voice triggered. Not believing he was going to escape punishment from his Uncle, Harry did not move, closing his eyes and trying to work out why the hell Snape, of all people, was standing in the place of his Uncle when punishment was to be doled out. Snape realising that Harry hadn't moved, decided a bit of encouragement was needed.  
  
'Enticing as the sight of you on your knees and showing respect for once is, Potter, I would think you could realise that this is no time to be shrinking away from me like a whipped dog.'  
  
The sarcasm in his voice angered Harry, and he spun round, stepping off the concrete and onto the cool grass. As he stepped out of the shadow of the building, Harry flinched, giving Snape a quick glimpse of his side, and realised that his comment about whipped dogs might have been closer to he mark that he had first thought. Harry was frowning, despite the fact that he was escaping the wrath of his Uncle.  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
Looking up, Harry realised that the man who stood before him looked nothing like the greasy potions master he knew. In his place was a man who radiated calm, and who wore the power he possessed wrapped around him like a cloak. His robes were also different. Though black, they were edged with silver, and underneath dark grey slacks, with a lighter shirt, buttoned at the cuffs but open at the neck. Harry stepped back, awed.  
  
'I am here, Potter, because it had been decided that you are to be apprenticed to the Masters. You will spend three years in service to a master, and at the end of it you will be ordained into the mastery. Come.'  
  
Snape turned, taking it for granted that he would be followed without question. He was halted by the sound of Harry voice, strangely determined.  
  
'What if I don't want to.'  
  
Snape could tell it wasn't a question. He turned and stepped in close to Harry, his hand snaking forwards to grip Harry's chin and neck, forcing him to look up. His thumb presses against Harry's scar.  
  
'The mark you bear takes your right to choose. It has been decided by those with more wisdom that yours that you must become a master, and become a master you will. Now follow me.'  
  
Harry looked down, knowing arguing would be useless. He was led through the house, and into the quiet streets. Snape stopped, and took Harry by the hand once more. Whispering a word that Harry could not hear, they disappeared, leaving Harry's old life behind them.  
  
  
  
I can tell that's going to need some explanation so here we go.  
  
1. For this fic you're going to have to forget most of the whole Snape/Death Eater thing, as it simply won't make any sense if you don't.  
  
2. Where were the Dursleys? Snape put them in an enchanted sleep or something; it's not really relevant to the story.  
  
3. Why did I make Harry get beaten up by his Uncle? This was just to have Harry in a compromising situation when Snape turned up, not particularly a main part of the story.  
  
I am very sorry it has taken me so long to get anything up, I know I promised to continue with the guardians but I've got wrapped up in this now. Though this is about the third draft of this chapter, I've got about ten chapters written out, and several more in the planning stages. For readers of The Guardians, I will try to do at least one chapter on it over the holidays. I would also appreciate any comments and suggestions. Thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They reappeared outside a white marble building that reflected the light of the evening sun, causing Harry to squint as he looked up at its walls, which seemed to go on forever, as the building stretches way above street level. To Harry's surprise, he realised they were in a street, albeit a very empty, very wide street. Harry saw a name, Lexington Way, and was looking for more when he was forced to follow Snape inside.  
  
He soon founds himself in a long corridor, having a shirt thrust at him by a annoyed looking Snape. Harry realised that he was about to do something important, and was grateful that he would not have to appear half naked, particularly with his back in the state it was.  
  
Harry followed as Snape walked off, and was about to voice a complaint when he saw Snape walk briskly through a doorway. Not wanting to get lost, Harry followed as fast as his feet could carry him stopping only for a second to admire the ornate carving engraved on the wooden panels. And found himself standing in the middle of a room, being looked down on by a panel of very old and serious looking men.  
  
Harry immediately felt totally intimidated, and looked around for help, forcing himself not to give in to the frantic urge to take several paces backwards. Harry saw Snape standing at the side of the room, obviously with no intention to help. So he was forced to stand there alone, silent, and with not clue as to what was going on. Finally one of them spoke.  
  
'Yes, he will do well. He will be in your charge, Severus. Yes, that is best. Others would be too easy on him, knowing who he is.'  
  
Harry balked slightly at these words, ready to argue despite his fear. Then the man, who Harry had worked out to be a 'Master', whatever they were, turned to Harry.  
  
'And you, young man, will respect our wishes. You will be totally obedient. You will address your mentor as 'My Lord', 'Sir', or 'Master Shadowman', as his station decrees. You must also choose a name for yourself. In three years you will come before us once again, and you will be tested. Do you understand this?'  
  
Harry realise that he was supposed to answer, and cleared his throat.  
  
'Yes, sir.' He mumbled.  
  
The old man nodded, and gestured at the door. Snape walked out, and Harry followed, frowning. He had much he wanted to ask.  
  
An hour and no questions later, Harry was back at Hogwarts. To his disappointment, he saw no one, and was forced once again to follow Snape down to the dungeons. They went through the potions classroom Harry knew without a halt, stopping in the room beyond.  
  
As Harry looked around, he realised with a start that these were Snape's personal chambers, where he lived. To Harry's surprise, though plain, it was fairly bright, with a large fireplace, wall hangings, and several large, comfortable chairs. Stopping only to see that he was being followed, Snape walked on, into a smaller room that was obviously his study. Hew walked round the desk, and sat down. Harry stood nervously, taking in his surroundings, unsure of what to do. After a few moments had passed, Snape looked up at him.  
  
'Do you have any idea what today has been about?'  
  
Harry shook his head. Snape sighed.  
  
'The men you saw were the Board of Masters. It is they who decide who is to be apprenticed, and to who. You are not permitted to argue with them. So, you will serve me. In three years you will change immeasurably. You will defeat Voldemorrt after you have served. Until them, you do nothing except what I tell you. I will teach you mentally and physically, just as I was taught. It will not be nice, and you will hate me for most of it, as I hated my mentor. We start first thing tomorrow.'  
  
Snape paused, giving Harry the chance to ask questions. Inside his head was racing. He had known the boy would be his charge, and had known that it gave him the chance to correct past wrongs. He would be harsh, as he had to be. His silent query was met with silence.  
  
'Follow me.'  
  
He led Harry into a small corridor and through the door on the right. It was a small bedroom, completed with desk, shelves, and an adjoining bathroom. Harry, who had resigned himself to going along with this 'apprentiship', was pleased to see absolutely no trace of Slytherin house colours. IN fact, the room was very comfortable considering it was in the dungeons. The walls were panelled, and the shelves filled with thick volumes, most of which didn't seem to be too educational. Harry spotted several Quidditch titles among them. The bed was in fact a very dark red, giving Harry at least some feeling of Gryffindor. At its foot was a trunk, on which were piled several stacks of clothes, all grey, with bits of silver. Snape pointed to the stack on the left.  
  
'You wear that normally, and when you study, or leave the castle.'  
  
He pointed tat the stack on the right.  
  
'Those are for physical training. Take care of it all. This is all you'll wear as my apprentice, and you will dress only in my colours, grey and silver. As for shoes, use some common sense when you choose. Everything should fit. Get changed, and then come back to my study. Put what you're wearing on the fire.'  
  
Harry nodded mutely.  
  
'Oh, and you'll find your personal belonging are on the shelves.'  
  
Harry nodded again as Snape left, before turning to look at the cloths, an apprehensive expression on his face. He gave a sign as he began to change, trying not to wince as pain from his forgotten wounds flared. He also gently washed all of his back that he could reach, cleaning away the paint, and allowing the cold cloth to sooth his bruises. Once he was ready, he stood before the mirror on the back of the door, curious as to what he would look like.  
  
He almost laughed. Harry looked nothing like he normally did, even when he was in robes. On his feet was a pair of light boots, black and highly polished. On reflection, Harry thought the plain black slacks were Ok, not fine, but OK. It was the shirt. It was dark grey, with silver edging around the cuffs, which Harry immediacy rolled up, the hem, and the open v- neck. The shirt was split down the side from the waist, so it hung loosely under the black belt that was round his waist, complete with wand holster.  
  
In Harry opinion, it made him look like some sort of medieval squire. It was only with reflection that Harry realised that was pretty much what he was. The though made him very uneasy. However he was in no position to complain. So he picked up his wand, and walked back into the living room. He cautiously knocked on the door to the study, and walked in when he heard a snapped 'Enter'.  
  
He stood just inside the door, uncomfortable as Snape looked him up and down, brows creased in thought. Finally he nodded in satisfaction.  
  
'Much better. Now I do not intend to tax you unduly tonight. We will have supper shortly. All you need do before tomorrow is read this. I will expect you to act upon its contents as of tomorrow. I suggest you also get some sleep, you will need it. Is that clear?'  
  
Harry gulped. Not tax him unduly? The book was as thick as his thumb! Nevertheless, he knew there was only one option in terms of his reply.  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'Good. Now I assume you are hungry.'  
  
Snape stood, and walked back into the living room, and to the large table. He sat down on one side, motioning for Harry to take the opposite seat. On the same golden plates that were used in the great hall stood a steaming meal of some sort of meat goulash and rice, with icy water to wash it down with.  
  
Harry was ravenous, and soon overcame his nerves as he ate the first filling meal for several days. He was forced to wait as Snape took his time over the meal, not wanting to ask for permission to get down. Finally both plates were clean, and Harry stood and went back to his room, leaving a huge silence behind him.  
  
He lay face down on his bed, and opened the small book Snape had given him. It was entitled 'Etiquette and Duties of the Mastery'. He groaned silently. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Moonlight - This is set after PoA. As for the other questions, this chapter should have answered them. I deliberately left the last chapter with some questions, and hopefully will continue to do so. Thanks for your review.  
  
Damion Axces - Good point. I agree with you to a certain extent, but from the books I'd say that if they were angry enough the Dursleys wouldn't really be thinking at all. However, well spotted, and thanks for your review.  
  
How as that for a second chapter? Shouldn't be too many questions after that, it was all pretty simple. As you can tell this is going to be mainly Snape and Harry for a while, though when term starts we'll get a bit more variety. Any suggestions or complaints? Again, no promises about the next chapter, thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry was woken the next morning by a hard rapping on his door, and a loud 'Up!' from his new mentor. Coming too groggily, Harry realised that he must have fallen asleep while reading the evening before. To his annoyance, his face was covered in red lines where it had rested on the edge of the book.  
  
With a groan, he rose, and went to the sink in the next room. He peeled off the now very rumpled shirt, and splashed his face with water, attempting to wake up. Grabbing a clean shirt and his wand, he hurried out into the living room.  
  
He found Snape already seated and eating in silence. At his place was a bowl of muesli, and a warm brown roll. About to sit down, Snape spoke.  
  
'I presume you read the book I gave you.'  
  
'Yes, sir' Harry answered, wishing this wasn't going where it was.  
  
'Then you would remember the proper greeting you should be using.'  
  
Harry was silent, fuming, knowing what Snape would be enjoying this immensely.  
  
'Well? I'm waiting.'  
  
Harry realised he had no choice, and ground out the words, looking murderous. He had been dreading this moment.  
  
'Good morning, my Lord.'  
  
Snape nodded in satisfaction.  
  
'You may be seated.'  
  
Harry sat, determinedly avoiding looking up. He decided this was not the time to comment on the fact that in front of Snape was a full English breakfast, instead gulping down his own meal, then waiting in silence for the instructions he was sure were to come. He didn't have long to wait. Snape sat back in his chair as he began.  
  
'Masters learn many subjects that are not on a normal curriculum. Among them are song charms and the theory behind necromancy, but also muggle subjects including chemistry, Latin, and eventually ancient Greek. You must master the basics of these before you can learn the advanced magic I have to teach you. I am assuming you have done no Latin before?'  
  
Harry shook his head, not quite grasping the idea that he was going to have to learn a whole new language.  
  
'Then that is where we will begin.'  
  
Snape stood up, and walked through a door Harry had not noticed previously, which turned out to be the entrance to a small schoolroom. There was a desk big enough for about six people down the middle, with a bench down one side, facing a blackboard on the other. More books lined the shelves, many with titles in foreign languages. On one side of the room was a long work bench, on top of which were several cauldrons, and rack of test tubes and beakers. A glass-fronted cupboard above help jars of countless ingredients, and delicate equipment.  
  
On one end of the desk were a few, thin books. On examination, Harry saw 'Basic Latin Grammar' and 'Testing your Latin', to name but a few. Next to them were parchment and quills. Snape gestured at the book.  
  
'Make notes on the first chapter of that, and learn the 1st and 2nd declensions, then come to my study. If you have any problems, try to use your brain, if not, come and ask. Clear?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Snape glared. Harry fumed, then spoke reluctantly.  
  
'Yes, my Lord.'  
  
'You had better get used to it. You will not enjoy what I will do next time you refuse. You will speak with respect.'  
  
Snape went out of another door, this time the one leading to his study. Sighing, Harry sat down at the desk and opened the fist page, picking up a quill.  
  
'Puella, puellam, puellae, puellae.'  
  
An hour later Harry knocked on the door of Snapes study, not being able to bear staring at his notes for any longer. He was fairly sure he knew the material, but was nervous all the same. Snape had never given him an easy test yet.  
  
'Come in.'  
  
Harry stood in silence in front of the desk while Snape finished whatever it was he was doing, then looked up.  
  
'You have learnt them?'  
  
'Yes.' Harry hesitated slightly '...my lord.'  
  
'1st declension, puella.'  
  
Snape nodded to himself as Harry rattled off the correct words, surprised with the ease Harry spoke, not trying to put an accent to the unfamiliar language.  
  
'2nd declension, puer.'  
  
As the test went on, Harry found he had to think about the answers much harder; however, he managed it without mistake, much to his relief. Snape was pleasantly surprised by this, and made a note to push him hard in the subject.  
  
He stood, and led Harry back into the schoolroom, while Harry struggled to hold in a groan. Snape stopped once again by the desk and motioned for Harry to sit down. He then went round to the black board, and began to talk, first ordering Harry to take detailed notes.  
  
'One of the rudimentary elements of chemistry is bonding. There are three basic types of bond.'  
  
This went on for what seemed like hours, and Harry hand ached continuously with the furious writing pace he had to adopt. Noticing this, Snape stopped, giving, Harry a bit of a breather. As Harry dropped his quill gratefully, and began to clench and extend his fingers, wincing. Snape stepped over to the desk.  
  
'Give me your hand.'  
  
Harry hesitated, then complied, deciding he could endure pretty much anything after the way his uncle had treated him. Snape proceeded to stretch the fingers of Harry hands, slowly easing the cramps that had developed. Snape remembered this from his own days as an apprentice, and was surprised to see it happening to Harry. After glancing over the several sheets of notes Harry had made, he offered a few begrudged words of what might be called praise.  
  
'I can see you were able to keep up.' Snape nodded, not quite willing to say good. 'Make sure that continues.'  
  
Harry nodded, and pulled away his hand.  
  
'Thank you, my Lord.'  
  
'That will do for the moment. You will re-read and absorb what I have gone through tonight. If you don't understand it, come to me.'  
  
Harry nodded again. Snape stood, satisfied.  
  
'Have you decided on a name yet?'  
  
Harry hesitated, then replied.  
  
'I found a word earlier, but I don't know hat it means. It's Aeternus.'  
  
Snape frowned slightly, wondering where he had come across that particular word. It meant 'immortal' in Latin. Quite appropriate in a way, thought Snape wryly.  
  
'Very well. In that case I shall address you as Aeter, for short.'  
  
Harry nodded, happy with his new name.  
  
'From now on, when you meet Masters, you will be introduced as such. Now, it is high time you did some physical exercise, come.'  
  
How was that? Just so no one complains, it took half and hour for me and my roommate to decide on that name for Harry. Thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ten minutes later saw Harry standing in the entrance hall and looking suspiciously out of the huge doors. It was pouring, and Harry had a nasty feeling that he was going to be out there, very soon. He shivered as the cold wind blew through the material of the thin shirt and trousers he had been ordered to wear. He curbed his instinct to cross his arms, as he saw Snape approach.  
  
Harry said nothing in greeting, and Snape pursed his lips, annoyed. Deciding to let it go, he took his wand and cast a quick water-repelling charm on himself, then placed his wand next to his cloak by the doorway. As Harry reached to do the same, Snape's hand flicked out, stopping Harry from performing the charm. He took the wand from the boy's fingers. Harry was annoyed.  
  
'What.I'll get soaked!'  
  
'Indeed. And in doing so you will learn discipline.'  
  
Snape's answer was snapped out, his distemper showing. About to argue, Harry was silenced with a glare.  
  
'You will follow my lead. You will regret it if you stop. Understood?'  
  
Harry did not answer, but looked mutinously at the floor. He was shocked as Snape reached pout and grasped his collar, twisting it. The gesture reminded Harry immediately of his uncle, and the pain that usually followed those words.  
  
'Do you understand?'  
  
Harry heard the threat clearly hidden in those words.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Harry relaxed as his collar was released. Snape walked immediately out into the rain, with Harry reluctantly following in his wake. As Snape started to jog, so did Harry.  
  
After two minutes Harry was soaked to the bone. After ten he was struggling to keep up. After half an hour he was practically being hauled along by an annoyingly dry Snape. After an hour he stumbled back into the Entrance Hall, and collapsed into a heap of mud, water, and sweat. Snape on the other hand, was barely sweating.  
  
After allowing his exhausted apprentice a few minutes of rest, Snape walked over to stand before Harry, and spoke.  
  
'On your feet.'  
  
When Harry was slow to move, he barked.  
  
'Now!'  
  
Harry dragged himself wearily upright, and grabbed his wand, as he was led once more down to the dungeons. His initial joy at the though of being able to collapse in his new room was soon vanquished, as Snape led him to yet another previously unseen room. This one was almost bare, the only furniture being a thin, high cupboard set into the wall, at the door.  
  
Seeing Snape had once again laid down his wand, Harry did likewise, and moved towards Snape, wondering wearily what he was going to have to do. His cloths stuck to his skin uncomfortably, and his shoes chaffed. He looked over towards his mentor.  
  
'May I remove my shoes, my lord?'  
  
Snape looked up briefly, noticing the boys shivers.  
  
'You may.'  
  
Harry gratefully did so, feeling slightly more natural once his feet were on the surprisingly warm stone floor. He looked up just in time to catch the fencing foil Snape tossed him. Gripping it firmly by the hilt, He looked up and down the blade, then up at his mentor confused.  
  
'Stand in the centre of the room. Before I can teach you, I will test you. Block any attack I make, but do not launch any of your own. Understood?'  
  
Yes, my lord.'  
  
Snape nodded his approval as Harry stepped out from the wall, trying to stop his shivers. Once Harry was in the middle of the room, Snape advanced. He could immediately see that his new apprentice had the right idea. His foil was held up, ready to move fast if needed, and his movement was followed closely, Harry adjusting his position to match Snape's movement.  
  
The first stroke was blocked clean, though the second, clumsily. When Snape tried a third, he was rewarded by the sharp whipping sound of metal on flesh. Harry winced but made no sound. Snape lunged again, this time fainting high and going for the soft flesh of Harry's calves. Only a quick side step saved Harry from the brunt of the blow, as he struggled to keep his balance and concentration.  
  
At first Harry blocked about half the blows, but as time went on his tiredness began to show, and more and more blows found their target. After a hard blow that should have been easy to block caught Harry high in the back, across his bruises, Snape halted.  
  
Harry kept his guard up for a few seconds, before allowing his foil to fall to his side. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his free hand, and looked up from under his scraggy hair to see what his master had to say.  
  
'That was better than I expected. You kept your guard up, and moved acceptably. On the other hand, I was getting through much too often, as you will realise when your bruises show themselves later today.'  
  
Harry made a face. He had enough bruises from his uncle, without getting more from his training.  
  
'The bruising will make sure you remember what I teach you, and avoid making the same mistakes. Should you do so, you will find yourself in a lot more pain. I expect you to do better next time.'  
  
Snape frowned as he heard Harry mutter.  
  
'What was that, boy?'  
  
Harry did not answer. Tired of waiting, Snape lashed out with his foil, making solid contact.  
  
'Answer me.'  
  
'I said, can we get this over with, I'm bloody cold.'  
  
Harry refused to look up, waiting for wroth to descend. When it did, it's voice was deceptively mild.  
  
'You are cold; in that case, I will just have to warm you up.' The voice hardened. 'I believe some sit-ups are in order. Begin'  
  
Muttering under his breath, but realising arguments would only make it worse, Harry laid down his foil, and sat stiffly, entering into the torturous movement that kept him going. Sweat was soon pouring down his face, and Harry was glad of the moisture on his cloths, as it helped to cool the fire that he felt beneath his skin. After about ten minutes, Snape spoke.  
  
'Stop.' Harry began to rise gratefully. 'Press ups.'  
  
Harry swore, but did as he was bid. He only managed a scant twenty before his trembling arms gave out beneath him, and he fell to the cold floor, where he lay panting, unable to move.  
  
'Are you warm now?' Snape's voice was expecting.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
In just those three words, Snape could hear the bitterness in Harry voice be replaced by acceptance, as well as a hint of understanding. As Harry struggled to regain his breath, Snape moved over to him, and stood just in front of his head, forcing him to crane his neck in order to see.  
  
'Look at me. I trust you have no more complaints?' His voice was sibilant.  
  
'None, my lord.' Harry had to fight to prevent the pleas he was screaming in his head from escaping into his voice.  
  
'Then I suggest you use the next half hour to clean up, and change cloths. I expect you in my study within that time.'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
Snape stood, still waiting, his face expectant.  
  
'Thank you, my lord.'  
  
Snape nodded his satisfaction, then turned sharply on his heel and walked out. Harry was left alone. He groaned and rolled onto his feet, stumbling as he moved protesting muscles. As he limped back to his room, along the stone corridors, he though of what had just happened.  
  
Reluctant though he was to admit it, this training was going to do some good, maybe even make the difference between life and death when facing the Death Eaters. Still, if every day was going to be this bad, then Harry was not quite sure if it was worth it. Not that he had a choice.  
  
How was that? Any comments? That actually went on a bit longer that I intended, and you might think it was a bit too detailed. But, never mind. Next chapter will hopefully be potions, and Harry finally getting a much deserved night's sleep. Thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Snape sat in his study, sipping hot wine as he waited for his apprentice to report to him, he considered his own days under a mentor, and how he had felt. Despite Harry's beliefs, he took absolutely no pleasure in punishing Harry as he had earlier that day. But it was not up to him, if it was, he would be content with sharp words in the place of physical punishments. As it was, his role in the partnership was governed by as many rules and traditions as was Harry's.  
  
Snape knew well the pain as the body got used to the long hours and physical hardships, and the deep-set exhaustion felt at the end of each day. He also remembered the hate that he had felt for his mentor. This was one thing that he meant to change. Nowhere was it written that an apprentice had to hate his mentor. Respect yes, but hate no. Harry would not hate him, just as he would not hate Harry.  
  
Even after one day, Snape had to admit that he had underestimated the boy. Yes he had complained, but he had not whinged, and frankly he did show a good resilience. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
'Come.'  
  
Stepping into the room, Harry stood to attention, back straight, eyes forward. Snape was hard pressed not to raise an eyebrow. It seemed Harry had decided it was time to act 'by the book', so to speak.  
  
'My lord.'  
  
Snape nodded a greeting, and pushed away the papers in font of him. He leant back in his chair, and looked up.  
  
'After this week you will work for an hour now, then we will dine, then I will tutor you in potions. However, this week will be particularly hard on you, and as such I will not require you to do any work before supper. Is that agreeable?'  
  
A frown flicked across Harry's face. Since when had Snape cared how tired he was?  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
'Very good. In that case, follow me.'  
  
Snape stood up, and led Harry through into a private lab. He stopped as soon as he had entered.  
  
'On the desk are the ingredients list for a sleeping draught. You should remember how to prepare it, if you had been listening in you lessons last year. Equipment and ingredients are in the cupboards. Begin.'  
  
Once he had actually understood the fact that he was being let loose, Harry stepped forward. In fact, Harry was fairly sure he could remember how to make it. Not wanting to waste time, he set about getting his equipment, and setting a small cauldron to simmer. He soon forgot the fact that Snape was standing behind him, watching his every move, and relaxed, concentrating on not spilling ingredients, and adding the right amounts.  
  
Exactly when it should, the potion turned from a pale green to an ocean blue, the sign that it was ready. Harry cut out the fire with a flick of his wand, and ladled the brew into one of the containers in the racks. Once done, he rinsed the cauldron, and stepped back, looking to his mentor for a verdict. Snape was nodding to himself, pleasantly surprised. He had honestly though the potion would be ruined.  
  
'Good. The only thing I would say is that you forgot to ask about the quantity needed. For all you knew, I wanted points rather than cups.'  
  
'I'll remember next time, my lord.' Harry was also pleased.  
  
'See that you do. Now, I believe it is time to eat.'  
  
Snape turned around, walking out into the main room, taking his place at the table. Harry, remembering yet another paragraph from the book of rules, stood behind his chair, waiting for permission to sit. He did not have to wait long.  
  
'You may sit.'  
  
Harry complied, sitting down and examining what was on his plate. To his pleasure, it was a steaming Shepard's pie, with what looked like apple crumble sitting in a bowl next to it. He dug in hungrily. From the other side of the table, Snape watched, faintly amused, though his face did not show it.  
  
When he finished, and had been dismissed, Harry went straight to his room. He flopped down on his bed immediately, pausing only to scoop up the notes he had made that morning. He read through them again, trying to commit them, to memory. Half an hour later, satisfied, he rose and undressed, going over his Latin declensions in his head as he did so.  
  
Down to his boxers, he stood before the long mirror. He almost laughed. His bruises stood out vividly against his pale skin, and his eyes glowed a blinding green. Turning away, Harry sleepily brushed his teeth, before rolling exhausted into bed. He did not dream.  
  
Snape meanwhile, was once more thinking about his apprentice, and how his life was going to change. When he finally went to bed, the only conclusion he had come to was the, when Harry asked, he would give his permission for him to see his friends. The though made him smile. He had seen changes in one day, and knew they would be greatly magnified in a few months. His friends would barely recognise him. Snape made up his mind top be there the day Aeter met his friends.  
  
Hey, how was that? Short I know, but I though if it went on any longer Harry would have been practically unconscious, so I decided to end it there.  
  
I have had loads of people asking if this is going to become HP/SS slash and the answer is no! So anyone worried about that can sleep easy.  
  
Any suggestions at this point? Thanks for any reviews- Pose 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next few days passed in a blur for Harry, getting up to work, eating, and rolling into bed at midnight feeling like he would never be able to stand again. Needless to say he always managed it in the end. And before he knew it two weeks had passed. Though he would not admit it, he was starting to gain a healthy respect for his mentor, and much to his surprise he actually thought that his hate for his potions master had diminished somewhat.  
  
And he learned many things. He could reel of Latin verbs like it was his native tongue, and tell you the difference between combustion and burning, the foil and the sabre. He learned how to attack and defend, to block and to lunge. He learned to run when his lungs were on fire, and to move when he felt like lying down. He could recite complex potion recipes by heart, and, if asked, could name the origins of the mastery, or the first wizard to successfully apparate.  
  
He had also learned to accept things that were out of his control, but to fight for the things that were in his control. He learned familiarity with the customs and phrases he had so hated at first, and to feel like he belonged in his uniform, not like he was at a fancy dress party. He had learned much, but, as Harry was beginning to realise, there was much that he should know, but that he didn't even know existed.  
  
Snape had learned things too, some things about himself, and many about the boy who answered to him every hour of the day. It had only taken him a few days to realise that, in fact, he didn't hate Harry Potter at all, he hated 'The Boy Who Lived'. And when Harry was in the presence of his mentor, he was only an apprentice in front of his master, albeit a talented one.  
  
One evening, Snape sat in his study, considering his plans for the next few days. Thought he had been putting it off, he realised that he had to go to London. The Board had requested his presence as soon as possible, and Snape knew in reality that meant now. One of the reasons he had been putting it off was his reluctance to interrupt the training he had adopted, though in the end he realised that it would be a perfect opportunity to introduce Harry to the social world of the masters, and to give himself a day to get some of the pressing chores off his mind. Finally, he called Harry in from the main room.  
  
'Aeter!' He barked.  
  
Harry came in, and gave a quick half-bow before waiting for the instructions that were sure to come.  
  
'My lord?'  
  
Snape leaned back in his chair, looking at his apprentice. He finally spoke.  
  
'The Board of Masters has requested my presence. We are going up to London tomorrow, early. We will return late tomorrow evening. You will have a few hours free in Diagon alley in the afternoon that you can spend how you wish. Any questions?'  
  
Harry hesitated. There was something he wanted to ask, but would it be allowed?  
  
'My lord.might I be allowed to meet up with someone?'  
  
Snape considered his request.  
  
'I assume you are talking about your two friends. You may, you will be free by three. Have them meet outside Gringotts. Tell them not to be late. Oh, you may use the fire to convey your message.'  
  
Harry grinned excitedly. He was going to see Hermione and Ron! Backing away, he struggled not to let his grin reach a rude size.  
  
'Thank you, my lord.'  
  
Snape nodded, before turning back to the letters on his desk, allowing his apprentice to escape. Having done so, Harry walked straight over to the fire. He grabbed a few pinches of the blue powder in the pot next to the one labelled 'floo powder', and threw it quickly into he flames, saying 'incenlatus-the Burrow' as he did so.  
  
Immediately he could see into the kitchen of the Burrow through the flames of the fire. To his joy, Ron was sitting at the table, laying exploding snap cards out, trying to build a tower. From the state of his eyebrows, Harry would say he was not having much success.  
  
'Ron!'  
  
To Harry's amusement, it took Ron several second to realise that the voice was Harry's, and that it was coming from the fire. When he had done so, he knelt in front of the fireplace excitedly.  
  
'Harry, how are you mate? I tried to get Dumbledore to let you come to ours but he said you had to stay where you were. Hey, where are you, are you doing this from you Uncle's?'  
  
Ron had finally cottoned on to the fact that there was no way Harry could be living with his muggles if he was doing magic. Not wanting to explain Harry gave the simplest answer possible.  
  
'I'm at Hogwarts.' Ron began to interrupt.  
  
'No listen. I'm going to Diagon alley tomorrow afternoon. Can you meet me there? I'll explain then.'  
  
Ron's head popped out of view for a few seconds, and Harry realised that he was consulting some responsible adult. Then it popped back into view.  
  
'Yeah that's fine.'  
  
'Cool, I'll meet you outside Gringotts at three. Try and be there on time.'  
  
Ron's voice was confused.  
  
'Why does it matter if I'm late?'  
  
'You better hope you don't find out. Listen, is there any way I can contact Hermione quickly?'  
  
'I'm way ahead of you on that one mate. She's staying here for a few weeks 'cause her parents are abroad. Course she'll come. She'd be talking to you now but she's in the shower, so.'  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, as Harry grinned.  
  
'I'll see you then then.'  
  
'Yep. See ya.'  
  
As Harry withdrew his head and ended the spell, Ron rushed up the stairs to tell a slightly damp Hermione that they were going to sere their best friend tomorrow, and ask what time she wanted to leave.  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep, despite the late hour, Harry went to his room, and tried to make his eyes shut. Finally, he started to rattle off the Latin he'd learnt that day under his breath, hoping Snape would not hear him. He was still doing this in the early hours before he drifted off, dreaming that he met his friends but couldn't understand them, because they were speaking in a foreign language.  
  
Ok - how was that? Not a particularly exciting chapter but we did get some news. How will Ron and Hermione react? I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while to find out, because the next chapter will be with the board, finding out what they want Snape to do. (Tiny hint there for you) Thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry was already awake when Snape knocked on the door next morning, even though it was earlier than usual. Though he would normally go straight out, having spent the night tossing and turning, Harry felt in need of a shower. He rinsed off quickly, then dressed in his usual trousers, shirt and belt. He had not even bothered to ask what he should wear, knowing what the answer would be. Not that he had many of his own clothes anyway.  
  
Going out into the main room, Harry found that the breakfast laid out was slightly better than usual. After exchanging greetings required, Harry sat down, and began to tuck in with a will. He finished fast, then had to wait impatiently as Snape finished his own meal.  
  
Grateful that it was sunny meaning he would not need a cloak, Harry followed Snape up through the corridor and out into the grounds. This time he was prepared as Snape took his arm tight, and they were jerked off.  
  
They appeared in Lexington Way, once more outside the tall, white marble building he remembered. Snape did not pause, but walked straight in, with Harry following. Once inside Harry was surprised to see many other men, who he assumed were more masters, several with young teenagers like himself trailing in their wakes. Harry assumed that they too were apprentices.  
  
Snape walked over to a desk and asked a question of the man behind it, then moved off once more, finally coming to a halt outside a set of door like every other in the building. He sat down on one of the plush leather chairs next to the doors, and folded his arms. Sighing, Harry joined him.  
  
An hour later Snape decided that there was no point in wasting the day just sitting there saying nothing, and started to question Harry on what he had learned in the past few weeks. Harry, who was going out of his mind with boredom, answered eagerly. It was several hour later when a steward finally came and told them they could go in.  
  
Snape rose silently, and Harry followed him quickly, only a pace behind his master. As they strode through the doors, Harry wondered vaguely whether what he was about to hear was going to be worth sitting around for three hours. When they halted, the same clerk announced Snape.  
  
'Master Shadowman, my lords.'  
  
The room was similar to the one Harry had previously been in, with a long bench, behind which sat the Board of Masters, and the thick red carpet underfoot. As Snape stopped, he gave a quick bow, and Harry duly followed suit, his back stiff from hours sat without moving. The man sitting in the centre spoke.  
  
'You have been called, Master Shadowman, because we have need of your expertise yet again. We need you to research and develop a potion capable of making the drinker immune from the effects of crucatius. You may draw on any of the orders funds you deem necessary. We expect a full report in one months time. You may also choose an assistant.'  
  
Harry was shocked by Snape's answer.  
  
'Who should I choose but my apprentice. Aeternus will be more use to me than most; he knows my habits and my methods.'  
  
Snape did not look at Harry while he said this. The Masters peered down at Harry, who swallowed.  
  
'Very well. Apprentice, we have more to discuss with your master. You are excused. Wait outside the doors, we will not be long.'  
  
'Yes, my lords.'  
  
With a sideways glance at Snape, Harry bowed, then walked out, sitting down as before in the leather armchair, praying that the masters idea of not being long was the same as a normal persons.  
  
As it turned out, nearly an hour had passed before Harry saw his mentor again. Snape came out holding a thick document slip, looking like he was relieved to be out of the stuffy room. By this time it was almost two o'clock, and Harry stomach was growling.  
  
Harry was pleased to see them reappear outside eth leaky cauldron a few minutes later, and followed Snape inside, thinking happily of a steak sandwich with chips. It had been weeks since he had had chips. Unfortunately for Harry, Snape chose what they ate, and Snape had obviously decided that since he was off training for a day, he didn't need a big lunch. Snape ate rapidly, while Harry began on his salad and cheese regretfully.  
  
Despite Harry obvious impatience, Snape did not stand up until ten to three, having made Harry wait while he finished every drop of his sparkling water. When they finally left, Harry jumped up excitedly, and followed Snape out into the surprisingly empty streets.  
  
Even though Harry spent the five minutes it took to walk to Gringotts looking anxiously for his friends, it was not until he was right outside the wizarding bank that he spotted them. Just as he was about to ignore Snape's glare and call out to them, they turned. Harry was instantly enveloped in a hug from Hermione, which he put up with, and grinned over Hermione's shoulder at Ron.  
  
'Harry, it's so good to see you! I.'  
  
Hermione's voice halted as she noticed Harry's companion.  
  
'Good afternoon professor.' She spoke politely. Reluctantly, Ron followed suit.  
  
'Afternoon, sir.'  
  
'Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley.'  
  
Harry grin faded very slightly when he heard the ice in Snape's voice. However, the next sentence was surprising.  
  
'I am sure you company at dinner tonight would be appreciated, if you have no other plans?'  
  
Seeing Harry pleading expression, Hermione answered before Ron had time to think of a excuse.  
  
'Thank you sir, we'd be pleased to.'  
  
'Very well. Aeter,'  
  
Snape was annoyed to see that Harry did not come to attention and reply with the customary 'my lord', as he should have done, but looked resolutely at his shoes. He glared.  
  
'I will meet you back at the leaky cauldron at seven, and not a minute later. Understood?'  
  
Harry nodded. Snape's voice was icy, his rage barely concealed.  
  
'It seems the presence of your friends has made you forget you manners. For that, I will se you at six, in the practice rooms you saw earlier for an hour's punishment training. Now I will ask you again, and if you don't want to leave now you had better answer me correctly. Do you understand?'  
  
Still not looking up, Harry ground the words out.  
  
'But what about Ron and Hermione?' Harry voice was panicked.  
  
'They may come and watch. They might actually learn something, and it will do you good. Now, do you understand?  
  
'Yes, my lord.' Harry voice was defeated.  
  
Snape pursed his lips, still annoyed.  
  
'Six then. I will see you all later.'  
  
As Snape spun and walked off in the other direction, Ron turned to Harry, whistling under his breath.  
  
'Wow. I can see why you said don't be late. He would have gone nuts, he's even worse than last year.'  
  
Harry shook his head, and followed them into the bank. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After a quick stop in Gringotts, the reunited trio wandered down the high street, money bags clinking with coins, though Harry's was lighter than the others, on account of the fact that he didn't actually need anything. However, he was looking forward to acting like the person he used to be, and chatting about the latest brooms with Ron, and asking what Hermione had read over the summer.  
  
First stop was the bookshop, where Ron and Hermione both bought their books for the next year, claiming that they wanted to avoid the rush. Though Harry didn't say anything, he suspected that Hermione was planning on bullying Ron into actually doing some work over the summer.  
  
Several shops and galleons later, the trio settled outside the window of the ice cream parlour, and began slurping on the huge Sundays Harry had bought. After a few moments of silence, Ron could hold himself back no longer. So, as per usual he just spoke what was on his mind.  
  
'So, Harry, what exactly are you wearing?' Hermione glared at him, but to Ron's relief, Harry grinned.  
  
'I know, slightly old fashioned don't you think. But, its tradition, and you have to wear the colours of your mentor. I don't know, it was really weird at first but I've got used to it.'  
  
Ron shrugged, then went slack jawed by Hermione's next comment.  
  
'It kind of suits you in a way, makes you look more masculine.'  
  
Harry laughed out loud, and struggles to say in his chair when he saw Ron's face. Finally he recovered enough to reply.  
  
'Thanks, but remind me not to take you with me next time I go clothes shopping.'  
  
Hermione just smiled, before asking another question.  
  
'So, what exactly have you been doing all summer? You still haven't told us.'  
  
Harry leaned back, knowing this was going to take sometime.  
  
'Basically, Snape's a master. and I'm his apprentice. He trains me for three years, then I get tested and become a master. In the mean time, I have to do exactly what he says and follow the rules of the mastery. Which is why I have to call him 'my lord'.'  
  
Ron was looking slightly confused.  
  
'So why are you doing it, why don't you say no? I mean I can't imagine you want to spend the next three years as Snape's apprentice.'  
  
'If you get chosen, you don't have a choice. And I when Snape turned up at my Uncle's I wasn't really in any position to argue. And it might keep me alive if Pettigrew ever shows up.'  
  
Ron was still thinking.  
  
'So, you have to do whatever he says, like about that 'punishment training'. He gets to punish you too?'  
  
Ron made a face, eternally grateful that it wasn't him this time.  
  
'I'm not sure what he's got planned, but you'll find out later. But I very much doubt I'll enjoy it whatever it is.'  
  
Harry's voice was grim. Hermione frowned.  
  
'You know, if you don't want us to come, we won't.'  
  
Her voice was concerned. Ron nodded his agreement, but Harry shook his head.  
  
'No, he'll ask me why you didn't come and then probably give me an extra hour. Besides it's my fault. If I've learnt one thing it's that ignoring the customs annoys him. It was stupid of me to avoid it.'  
  
'So why did you?' Ron asked.  
  
'It's just weird. Going from hating Snape to calling him 'lord'. I though you'd think I'd changed. And look where that got me.'  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'It'll give you some entertainment anyway.'  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Something they would find entertaining but that Harry wouldn't enjoy? What the hell?  
  
'But that means it was kind of our fault! We should tell him!'  
  
Her voice was panicked, matching the look on Ron's face. That was practically asking for points to be deducted even before term had started!  
  
'Don't even think it. I got myself into this; anyhow, it's painful at the time but this way, once the hour over Snape's not angry. To him, paid is paid. Don't worry, it won't kill me.'  
  
At least I don't think it will, Harry though, but did not say. Somehow he didn't think it would help. Hermione relaxed slightly, releasing the iron grip she had taken on Harry's arm. A few more minutes passed in silence, as they all gurgled the last drops from the shakers, and stretch, basking in the warm sun.  
  
Time passed, and after another round in the shops it was ten to six and time for Harry to report to the practice rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived, Snape was not yet there, so Harry motioned Ron and Hermione into the chairs set by the side of the room, and began to stretch.  
  
He was just finishing when Snape walked in and came over, first stopping to greet the rest of the trio. Harry stood to attention. He was surprised when Snape handed him one of his pairs of practice trousers.  
  
'Go and put these on, quickly.'  
  
Harry bowed properly, thinking it would be very, very stupid to make the same mistake twice in the same day. He walked quickly out into the changing room, and pulled off his cloths, then re-dressing in his training it. Unfortunately, there was no shirt, and no shoes, which puzzled Harry slightly, as he had always trained in shoes before. However, knowing that he had to be quick, he went out as he was, trying not to think about what his friends would be thinking.  
  
Once in the middle of the room, he stood ready for the first order, tense, not knowing what to expect. Knowing he had to stay facing forward, Harry strained to listen for orders as Snape came up behind him.  
  
'Let's keep it simple to start with, shall we? 80 sit ups, to time. Down.'  
  
Harry got straight into position, ready to go. Snape didn't give him a breather.  
  
'Up. Down. Up. Down...'  
  
On and on, a mindless agonising effort to keep up, muscles screaming in protest, eyes stinging with sweat. Finally he was done. Feeling he had earned a few seconds respite, Harry lay back, panting, his eyes shut. He was surprised not to be given a few seconds when he heard the next order.  
  
'50 press-ups, timed.' Snapes voice was icy, his face set. Harry would regret his disobedience.  
  
This time Harry was not so luck, and after just a dozen he lost the time, falling behind Snapes count. He gave a muffled cry when he felt a lash across the bare soles of his feet. His arms gave way, and he looked round to see Snape standing behind him, foil in hand. Snape ignored the glare.  
  
'Up! Start again!'  
  
Growling to himself, Harry did as he was told. He lost the count several times before he finally reached 50, but now expected the sting from the blow and made sure his arms did not collapse. His torso glistening with sweat, he stood, his feet stinging slightly.  
  
As Snape turned away for a moment, Harry chanced a look aver at Ron and Hermione. Though he only caught a quick glance, he could see they were not happy. Both looked as if they were about to rush out and stop Snape right then. In fact, Hermione would have done just that, if Harry had not shaken his head, hard, in her direction. He could take it. He didn't want Snape to think he couldn't handle pain.  
  
Snape came back over, and passed Harry a foil. Still he didn't look anywhere near satisfied.  
  
'Blocks only. En guarde.'  
  
Even as he spoke, Snape's foil swung up in attack, aimed for Harry's ribs. However, the days of training had had an effect, and Harry was ready for it. He lunged quickly backwards, brining up his own weapon.  
  
Normally, Harry could just about hold of his mentor, but today, he didn't even stand a chance. Snape attacked in earnest, driving Harry back across the canvas floor. Full force was put behind the blows that found their marks, leaving painful bruises and welts. Harry was shocked, and had a hard time trying to concentrate while fighting down memories of his uncle.  
  
As Harry began to tire, Snape began to harass him, yelling orders, pushing him. Finally Harry gave in to desire, and lunged into an attack, just before he should have made contact, he realised that it was exactly what Snape wanted him to do. He immediately found himself floored, a bleeding gash across his shoulder. Snape was string down at him, his eyes clouded.  
  
'Have you learned your lesson now? If not I will continue.'  
  
Harry held up an arm to ward off the blow he though was coming. He never felt it. Snape stepped back, and Harry fought to get enough air into his parched lungs to wheeze out an answer.  
  
'I have learned, my lord.'  
  
'Good.' His voice lost its edge, and his yes cleared of what Harry had though to have been worry. Snape nodded, and turned, walking out of the arena, having first placed his blade in the rack. He ignored the outraged looks on the faces of Ron and Hermione. Harry let his arms fall to the floor as his friends rushed over to him. Their voices were panicked.  
  
'Harry are you alright? That was inhuman!' Hermione knelt down beside him, he eyes filled with tears. Behind her, Ron was shaking his head.  
  
'That shouldn't be allowed.' His voice was quiet and serious, for one of the first times in his life, he really cared.  
  
Harry sat up slowly, trying to comfort Hermione, who immediately hugged him tight. Unfortunately, this meant she was also hugging his wounds. Harry tried to keep the pain from showing on his face, but settled for slowly prying Hermione off him. He took Ron's offered hand.  
  
'A lot more than that's allowed.'  
  
Hermione did not hear him. Supported by Ron, he made his way slowly into the changing room. As Hermione waited outside, Ron made Harry sit down while he sponged off the worst of Harry wounds, paying particular attention to the cut of Harry shoulder. Despite his obvious anger, Ron was careful not to hurt Harry.  
  
When this was done, Ron left, and Harry showered lightly, ignoring the sting of the hot water. When he got out, he was pleased to see one of his loose white shirts in the place of the usual tunic-shirt. He knew this would make dressing a lot less painful. When he was done, Harry gather up the clothed he didn't need, and walked out to Ron and Hermione, who was showing not sign of her earlier outburst.  
  
They walked in silence through to the bar, and went over to the booth Snape was sitting in. Though Ron and Hermione sat straight down, Harry stood behind his chair as he normally would. Snape nodded, respect in his eyes.  
  
'You may sit.' 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As Ron and Hermione used the menus as an excuse to avoid conversation, Snape thought about Harry reaction to his punishment. In fact, he had been startled by Harry behaviour, expecting bitterness, not acceptance. It pleased him to know that Harry understood that punishments were a necessity, not a pleasure. He looked over at where Ron and Hermione were still hiding behind the tall menus.  
  
'Have you chosen?'  
  
They hadn't, however, still fearful of the wrath they had seen so harshly acted on just half and hour ago, both hesitated in giving a negative response.  
  
'Almost, er, sir.'  
  
Snape was amused to find that His apprentice's friends were also struggling to find a title that fitted what they now knew of him. He looked over at Harry.  
  
'Aeter?'  
  
Harry looked at his mentor in confusion.  
  
'My lord?'  
  
'You may choose what you wish.'  
  
Harry smiled slightly. He had no trouble deciding on what he wanted. On the few occasions he had been to a restaurant with the Dursleys, they had never allowed him to have anything, he had always wanted to try potato skins, and that was what he asked for now.  
  
'Thank you, my lord, er, potato skins?'  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
'And to drink? Something fizzy, perhaps?'  
  
Harry shook his head. His stomach was still rolling slightly.  
  
'Water please, my lord.'  
  
Snape looked over at the others, questioningly.  
  
'Coke, please, and um, spaghetti.' Hermione went first.  
  
'Coke, and er, lasagne.sir'  
  
Ron added, sounding like he'd made the decision on the spot. Snape nodded, and went over to the bar to place their order. Ron and Hermione relaxed. Harry leant over the table towards them, wincing slightly as he did so.  
  
'You can relax. He's cooled of, don't worry. He's in a good mood.'  
  
Ron snorted as Snape walked back over with the drinks and sat back down. As the teacher and students sipped on their drinks, silence descended once again. In the end, Harry got fed up. Sitting up, trying not to react as the cut on his shoulder stretched, he spoke to his master.  
  
'My Lord, would I be permitted to ask a question?'  
  
Snape inclined his head.  
  
'Who was your mentor?'  
  
Snape considered his answer. He could always refuse to answer, and yet he felt like he owed it to Harry to answer. Looking round the table, he realised with amusement that all three were hanging on his answer.  
  
'My master died in Azkaban several years ago. His name was Dawson,' Snape looked over at Harry, 'Master Hun-Ra. He was from eastern Europe, originally.'  
  
Harry was astonished. Azkaban? He couldn't leave it there. He had to know.  
  
'Why was he put in Azkaban.'  
  
Snape sighed, but realised he could not leave it there.  
  
'He tried to betray the Order, and nearly killed his apprentice in the process.'  
  
'You?'  
  
Hermione's voice was quiet. Snape stared at her for a few seconds before he answered.  
  
'Yes, Miss Granger, me. He tried to take my power and add it to his own, something forbidden in the Mastery, even for the few who have know it could be done. When I realised what he was doing, I refused to cooperate. Because the power must be willingly given, he tried to force me to submit. To begin with he would simply use any excuse to force punishment. When I still refused, he took it to the extreme.'  
  
Hermione was looking appalled. Ron was frowning, obviously struggling to make sense of what he was hearing.  
  
'But didn't the order stop him?' Hermione voice begged him to say yes.  
  
'Under the laws of the Order anything is allowed to discipline apprentices. After a while he began to use simple pain, often in front of other masters. As long as he said I had disobeyed him they believed he was doing the right thing.'  
  
'He used the cruciatus?' Hermione was looking slightly white. Snape looked at her once more.  
  
'No, that is not allowed.' As Hermione tried to question this, Snape continued. 'I am not talking of a spell to cause pain. Just wounds. Similar to the few I inflicted on my apprentice today.' Realising Hermione has still not realised what he was talking about, Snape added, 'cane, whip, whatever was handy.'  
  
Hermione was horrified. Before he carried on, Snape looked over at Harry. Though he said nothing, Snape knew he would be remembering his own suffering.  
  
'But I still refused. Eventually his punishments meant I had to be receive medical attention. While I was in hospital, I told one of the medics, and they went to the Head of the Order. He was arrested. He was questioned and sent to Azkaban. But, many Masters still believe his methods are the right ones to use, should they be needed.'  
  
Snape leant back, and he saw Harry looking decidedly uncomfortable. He knew now that Snape could have been much harsher with him. He knew well the pain Snape must have suffered, and he was grateful that he was unwilling to inflict that same pain on Harry. It showed he cared. Beside him, Ron was looking uncomfortable.  
  
'Um, did you realise the foods arrived?'  
  
The tension broke, and to Ron and Hermione's disbelief, Snape almost smiled.  
  
'Thank you Mr Weasley, I hadn't noticed. Please, begin.'  
  
As they began to eat, all four relaxed slightly, and Ron and Hermione continued to ask quiet questions of both Harry, and occasionally Snape. In fact, as the waiter came to clear the plates Hermione and Snape were involved in a heated discussion about the morality of using truth potions on minors.  
  
In the end, the discussion was declared a draw, owing to the fact that it was getting late and Harry was starting to yawn. Harry stood when Snape did. While Harry hugged Hermione and grinned at Ron, promising to se them soon, Snape inclined his head gravely.  
  
'Thank you; we had a most entertaining evening. No doubt you will be back to your normal pestilent selves once term starts, however.'  
  
'Thank you, professor.' They both intoned, struggling to hide smiles. Had that actually been a joke?!!!!  
  
Hey how was that? Quite short I know, but my point for this chapter was made. Any comments or suggestions?  
  
Moonlight - Questions involving Hogwarts will be answered later, and I'm not going to say much because there are several interesting things coming up in those areas, and I wouldn't want to spoil it for you.  
  
Thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Over the weeks until term starts, Harry settled once more into a daily routine, and carried on satisfied with his studies. He was enjoying life, mainly because no one was trying to kill him for once, but also because he had finally got comfortable around Snape, and knew more of what was expected of him.  
  
As a few other members of staff turned up, as it got closer to the beginning of term, Harry would occasionally be given a class by one of them, most noticeably Dumbledore, or McGonagall. These sessions he enjoyed immensely, as they were aimed at area's he studied very little with Snape. With Dumbledore, he looked at tactics and strategy, learning how to combine different strengths and weaknesses, and how to manage people. With McGonagall he was starting on the long road to becoming and animagus. For now it had been mainly theory, but Harry was looking forward to the ay when he could start the transformation itself.  
  
It was during one of his classes with Dumbledore that they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dumbledore leaned back on his chair, and easy smile on his face.  
  
'Come in.'  
  
The door opened, and a tall, athletic looking man stepped through. Despite his height, Harry guessed him to be in his low thirties.  
  
'Hello, hello. Harry, this is Mundungus Fletcher. He is the man who is going to be responsible for the training of the fourth form and up in the new class. Duelling and Defence.'  
  
Harry rose to his feet, turning to face the newcomer. He dipped his head slightly.  
  
'Sir.'  
  
Behind his glasses, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily.  
  
'Please, have a seat.'  
  
'Thank you Albus.'  
  
As they all sat back down, Harry, still shooting curious glances at the new professor. Realising this Dumbledore took pity on him.  
  
'So, have you decided what you are going to do with our students yet?'  
  
Fletcher grinned, and Harry guessed that there was some sort of ongoing joke between the two men. However his attention was drawn to what came next, rather than to working it out.  
  
'Well, I've been thinking about it, and unfortunately the only one that is going to have enough effect in a short time is the hardest. They're not going to like me for it.'  
  
'If it saves their lives it doesn't matter if they don't like it. Report any absentees straight to me.'  
  
Deciding he couldn't take the suspense any more, Harry leaned forwards.  
  
'Excuse me, but why should they dislike you for teaching them how to duel? I know loads of my year who would jump at the chance.'  
  
Fletcher regarded him for a moment.  
  
'You are in the fourth form then?'  
  
'I am.'  
  
'It is not the duelling they will hate me for, but how I get them in a state where they are actually physically capable of taking part.'  
  
'Harry had a feeling he knew where this was going.  
  
'Our contacts say we have until Christmas to prepare. Three months is too short a time for me to be nice. Many will think muggle training is beneath them and refuse. When I force them, they will hate me. If you're in fifth form, you will shortly see what I mean.'  
  
Harry stood up quickly, at attention despite the fact that Snape was not present. Dumbledore gave a chuckle.  
  
'I'm afraid you are talking to the wrong person Mundungus; Harry is an apprentice to the masters. He goes through that sort of training every day.'  
  
Fletcher raised his eyebrow in appreciation.  
  
'The Masters? In that case I will be sure to push you harder than the rest in the coming months. Actually, now I get a look at you I should have guessed. You look like you're in training, and the clothes as well.'  
  
Harry grinned, at ease once more. 'Sir, I have another question. If this is a new class, what's happening to DADA?'  
  
'Good question Harry. For fourths and above, two lessons a week are to become compulsory. Those choosing to take the subject full time will have it instead of one or two of their optional classes. In that case, they will train at least once a day.'  
  
Harry nodded his head, making a mental note to tell Ron and Hermione to choose to do it full time. Despite the hard work, Harry knew they would all need it in the coming war.  
  
Realising the time, he turned to Dumbledore.  
  
'Sir, Master Shadowman will be expecting me.'  
  
'Of course, I will see you later.'  
  
Dumbledore inclined his head as Harry gave a bow, both to his headmaster and to his new professor. He jogged quickly down to the dungeons, realising that it was time for his physical training. Groaning mentally, he changed quickly, then went into the study, and bowed quickly.  
  
'My lord.'  
  
Harry was faced with a distinctly annoyed Snape.  
  
'You are late. Do you have an explanation?'  
  
Harry was careful to keep his face expressionless  
  
'No, my lord.'  
  
'Very well, in that case you're punishment will be part of today's training. I need to talk to the headmaster, so we will use the new training hall today. Follow me.'  
  
Snape led Harry up through the corridors to a door Harry would have sworn had not been there the day before. On it was a gold plaque with the words Training Hall engraved neatly into it. Mentally raising his eyebrows, Harry entered. Inside was a large room, with padded canvas floors. There were red lines on the floor, one marking off a duelling ring, another a fencing square. To the left of the door was a long bench, and stacked equipment.  
  
On the far side of the room was a framework identical to the one in the dungeons. Long wooden beams were set at different angles and heights. When a spell was spoken, the bars moved at varying speeds and in different directions. Sometimes he was ordered to get from one end to the other, sometimes just stay inn the middle and avoid the bars for as long as possible. It all depended on the mood Snape was in, and right now, he wasn't in a good mood.  
  
Harry obeyed some snapped orders quickly, removing his shirt and shoes, with his heart sinking as he did so. The only times he had previously be ordered to train barefoot he had ended up in a significant amount of pain. Shrugging off his worry, Harry walked out onto the canvas, and completed a quick set of exercises without problems, before moving over to the frame.  
  
'You will stay in the middle. You keep going till I say stop. Move.'  
  
Trying to ignore the annoyance in Snape's voice, Harry moved quickly to the centre of the frame, and stood ready to move. He didn't hear the activation spell, and as a consequence the first movement nearly caught him off guard.  
  
As time wore on, Harry turned all his attention to staying upright, and as such didn't notice when the doors opened and Dumbledore walked in, accompanied by Fletcher. Nor did he noticed the conversation between his mentor and the Headmaster, or the piercing gaze which the new professor sent his way.  
  
After twenty minutes, Harry was sweating heavily, and gasping for air. As still more time passed, he caught sight of Snape out of the corner of his eyes, arm folded, and looking nowhere near relenting.  
  
Anger pumped adrenalin to tired muscles, and Harry increased his pace yet again. His silent defiance met with raised eyebrow and questioning glances. At the forty minute mark, Snape finally relented, whispering finite incantantum, and leaving the room, allowing and exhausted Harry to fall to his knees on the canvas, his chest heaving.  
  
'That was very impressive.'  
  
Harry glanced upwards when he heard Fletcher voice, too tired to care that a near stranger had just witnessed his punishment. He accepted the offered glass of water with a grateful nod, and gulped it greedily.  
  
'I'm surprised you lasted that long.'  
  
Harry looked up once again, noting the openness of the voice.  
  
'Practice. It's a punishment, I'm just in trouble a lot.'  
  
Harry shrugged, and then grinned, a though having occurred to him.  
  
'Is this room for your classes?'  
  
His query was met with a nod.  
  
'I would love to be here when you introduce my year to this particular regime.' Harry shook his head regretfully.  
  
'You will be.'  
  
Seeing Harry confused face, he continued.  
  
'You're physical training is usually four hours, correct?'  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
'You'll spend the first three with me, then the last with Master Shadowman so you can practice your fencing. So, you'll get plenty of practice. I'm installing another few sets of these, and I'm going to make a few adjustment to make them harder. If you can do forty minutes then I've obviously got something wrong.'  
  
Now it was Fletcher's turn to grin. He pulled Harry to his feet, and nodded his goodbye.  
  
'I'll see you later. By the way, your master said he wants you down there as soon as you can walk. Unless you feel like doing another lot, I suggest you get going.'  
  
Harry nodded his head and smiled.  
  
'Thank you, sir.' 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The day before the beginning of term dawned clear skied and warm, and Harry was woken not by the hammering on his door, but by the sunlight streaming though the slit windows set high in the stone walls of his room. Despite it being a good deal earlier than usual, Harry rose quickly and dressed, an idea having struck him in the moment of wakening. Walking through the hall, he was surprised to be met by his mentor. Harry bowed briefly.  
  
'My lord, I was wondering if I could be allowed to go and have a fly outside. I would be back in time for breakfast.'  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows, looking at the broom clutched tightly in Harry hand. Though he had not intention of refusing to give his permission, he decided to string his apprentice along a little.  
  
'Judging by the broom in your hand, It looks as though you were not going to wait for permission.'  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably, directing his pleading gaze at the floor rather than at his mentor. Nevertheless, they were seen.  
  
'You may go. I do not need you back until ten, we have a visitor coming. Do not be late.'  
  
Harry had started to move after the first three words, a huge grin on his face. He paused only to bow once more, and was out the door as soon as Snape had finished speaking.  
  
Three hours later, he appeared back in the dungeons, cheeks red and eyes streaming from the wind. When he went into the main room, Snape was sitting at the table, enjoying a leisurely breakfast. Putting his broom back in this room, Harry joined him. The meal proceeded in silence after Snape gave permission to sit, until Harry asked a question.  
  
'My, lord, who is this visitor you mentioned?'  
  
Snape sat back in his chair, considering his answer.  
  
'His name id Master Gray. He is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He is here to ask for your services for something. He was my Masters first apprentice. Unlike myself, he believes in those methods of instruction, and according to his last apprentice, still uses them. For that reason, I tell you this - do not anger him. If you do disobey him, he has every right to punish you as he deems suitable. I will be able to do nothing. Do you understand.'  
  
Snape was now leaning forward, looking as serious as Harry had ever known. He gulped slightly.  
  
'Yes, my lord. And thank you for warning me.'  
  
Snape inclined his head slightly, before leaning back.  
  
'Now, he will be here shortly. Go and change, then come back here. I will give you some test questions to answer.'  
  
Harry stood up and did as he was bid. After a quick wash, he was back in his uniform. Standing in front of the mirror, he smoothed the creases out of his shirt, and checked his wand in it s holster. He was nervous despite himself.  
  
Swallowing, he went out into the main room once more, and sat down in one of the big chairs. He was shortly joined by Snape, who began to question him on everything that he had learned, from basic Latin to advanced curses.  
  
Half an hour later, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Not needing the reminder Snape sent his way, Harry went quickly to the door and opened it, bowing as he did so. As he closed the door and straightened up, Harry observed the two men shaking hands. It was only a few seconds before he heard his cue.  
  
'This is my apprentice, Aeter.'  
  
Harry stood in front of the Master, stiff and upright, staring ahead.  
  
'Aeter, this is Master Gray.'  
  
Harry bowed deeply.  
  
'My lord.'  
  
Gray regarded him for a second, before sitting down in the chair previously occupied by Harry. Snape did the Same, and Harry moved to stand to the left and just behind, still at attention, waiting until he was needed. Despite appearances, Harry paid avid attention to what was said. Disappointingly, it was all idle chitchat, until Gray changed the subject.  
  
'I was wondering, Snadowman, if I could borrow the services of your apprentice foe a few hours. My office and classroom need sorting out, and I have much paperwork to do myself. It would be greatly appreciated.'  
  
'Of course. Aeter, you will accompany Master Gray and do whatever he asks. When you are released, come back here.'  
  
Harry bowed once more.  
  
'Yes my lord, Master Gray.'  
  
Gray stood, looking pleased.  
  
'In that case I will see you later, Master Shadowman. Boy, follow me.'  
  
Snape inclined his head and gave a thin smile, and watched as Harry followed the other man out. Shaking off his own worry, Snape began on his own preparations, going over his lesson plans for the first week of term.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Snape was concerned to be interrupted by Gray storming into his chambers, purple in the face, followed by a pale looking Harry. This does not bode well, Snape thought, as he rose to meet the angry master. Before Gray could start his tirade, Snape spoke quietly, in a claming but cold voice, his eyes resting on Harry. For his part, Harry refused to look up.  
  
'Please, come through to the study.'  
  
Pursing his lips but complying none the less, Gray walked through to the study, Harry still trailing in his wake. Snape sat down behind his desk, and clasped his hands in front of him. Gray, on the other hand remained standing, his distemper showing.  
  
'Your apprentice has managed to break my oldest sky crystal, despite being under strict orders not to touch it. He ignored my instructipns, and had the chhek to talk back when I accosted him about it.'  
  
Snape's heart sank, and he turned to Harry.  
  
'Do you have anything to say?'  
  
Harry bit his lip, for once uncertain of what he shioul do.  
  
'No, my lord.'  
  
Gray was practically spitting he was so angry. He placed his hands on the desk and leant forwards. Snape refused to lean away. Intimidation would nkt work.  
  
'I request permission to discipline your apprentice, as is customary, and as is my right.'  
  
The fact that Snape looked more disappointed than angry added to Harry confusion, and in a sense, to his fear. Though he hated what he knew was going to happen, Snape had no choice in his answer. He rose, and bowed slightly to Gray.  
  
'As is your right, you may decide on a suitable punishment, and deliver it.'  
  
Gray bowed in return, his eyes fixed unblinkingly on Snape's looking for weakness. He found none, and turned to Harry.  
  
'Boy, go and wait in the hall, we'll be out presently.'  
  
Harry left without a glance, after bowing to Snape, and Master Gray. His movements showed none of the dread he was truly feeling.  
  
'Snape and Gray came out of the study a few minutes later. Snape went and stood by the far wall, looking on with his hands clasped behind his back. Gray went and stood next to a silent Harry.  
  
'Boy! Take you're shirt off and kneel down, hands on your head.'  
  
The command was barked out, almost making Harry jump. Despite his fear, Harry made not a word of protest, but obeyed, goosebumps rising on his skin as a cold draught met his exposed chest and back.  
  
Standing behind Harry, Gray removed his robes, and laid them on a nearby chair, doubling the strap in his hands as he did so. He steeped forward, tradition bound words falling from his lips.  
  
'Do you understand and accept why you are to be punished, apprentice?'  
  
'I do, my lord.'  
  
'Very well. You must not move during the course of you're punishment.'  
  
As he prepared for the first blow, Harry closed his yes, and tried to calm his racing heart, fighting back memories of his Uncle. When it came, Harry made no sound, but bit hard into his lip.  
  
Standing in the corner, Snape's face was impassive, but on the inside, the potions master was flinching and protesting every blow, as though they feel on his own skin.  
  
As the strength and number of blows increased, Harry tasted coppery blood in his mouth. He realised that, in his effort to stay silent, he had bitten through his bottom lip. All through the punishment, Harry resisted, refusing to cry out. After a few minutes it was over, and Gray stopped, not noticing Snape, as his victims mentor closed his eyes in relief. Breathing hard, Gray spoke raspily.  
  
'Punishment is done.'  
  
The strap was put down, and Gray left, nodding to Snape as he went. Reluctantly, Snape followed him out, tearing his yes from a still kneeling Harry.  
  
When Snape returned a few minutes later, he found Harry still on his knees on the carpet, blood trickling slowly down his back. Snape spoke softly.  
  
'You can get up. You should go and lie down, I'll be in to clean those shortly.'  
  
Harry nodded, then grimaced at he stood stiffly, stumbling slightly. Noticing his cut lip. Snape cupped Harry's chin gently with his left hand, forcing the boy to look up. He shook his head slightly, a sad smile on his lips.  
  
'That was well taken. Loath as I am to admit it, I am proud of you. You have come a long way from the boy you were.'  
  
Harry looked up into his mentor eyes, surprised by the fatherly tone he heard. The skin around his eyes creased as he replied.  
  
'Thank you, my lord.'  
  
A few minutes later Snape entered Harry's room to find his apprentice settled stiffly on his stomach on his bed. Getting his first proper look at the wounds on Harry's back, Snape frowned. The skin was laced with purple welts, and shallow cuts that Snape knew would be burning like fire come the morning.  
  
Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Snape felt Harry stiffen and gasp, as he placed the damp cloth he had brought lightly on the tortured skin of Harry lower back. As he used the cloth to cool the wounds, Snape spoke softly.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Harry grimaced once again.  
  
'His blasted cat jumped at me. I dodged, and it hit the crystal. When Gray walked in, I had half of the shards in my hands, and the rest were scattered on the carpet. The cat was nowhere to be seen.'  
  
Snape nodded with understanding, and moved the cloth, placing it gently down on the skin between Harry's shoulder blades, where many of the worst cuts were. Harry inhaled sharply, then spoke, his voice grated from between clenched teeth.  
  
'I think time has a sense of humour. It can only have been ten minutes that Gray had the strap in his hands, and yet to me it felt like hours.'  
  
Another gasp, and Snape finished on the last of the cuts.  
  
'I know the feeling. Now get some rest. You'll be able to see your friends tomorrow.'  
  
Snape left the room, leaving Harry to fall into a fitful sleep, in which Harry dreamed of fire and burning, his sleep reflecting what his body would feel in the light of day.  
  
Ok -any comments?  
  
Before anyone complains, this chapter did have a purpose. In the summary I promised 'new enemies', well there one for you. We will be seeing more confrontations in the rest of the story, and sorry, but that's not going to change.  
  
Any suggestions welcome, thanks for any reviews, Pose 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
On the evening of September 1st, a day later, Harry sat impatiently in the Great Hall, waiting for his long-expected friends to arrive. Alone at the Gryffindor table, Harry was being looked down on by the somewhat curious members of the Staff table.  
  
Just as he was considering getting away from the stares, and going to wait in the entrance Hall, the great doors swung open, and returning students swarmed into the Hall. As this horde separated into groups that drifted over to the House tables, Harry scanned the crowd for signs of Ron and Hermione.  
  
In fact, he didn't see them until they appeared next to him, sliding onto the benches to sit down. Ron sat to his left, and Hermione directly across the table. The spaces on his right were soon filled by the rest of the Weasley clan.  
  
After a quick greeting had been exchanged, silence fell, as all eyes turned to the line of first years walking nervously up between the tables, being led by a stern looking McGonagall.  
  
Through the sorting hats song, and the nervous trying on of the hat by various timid eleven years olds, Harry was lost in his own thoughts, going over the new rules Snape had set down earlier that day. Though some of them were as Harry had expected, it didn't make him any happier about them.  
  
In meals, he had to request permission to sit as usual, but this time he had to walk up to the staff table and bow in front of the entire school. To make it worse, if Snape was not present he had to report to Gray instead. Loath as he was to make judgments, the pain from his back brushed away any illusions Harry had of liking Gray, and of being liked. After Gray unjust punishment of him, Harry was in no mood to be respectful. Snape knew this, yet it hadn't stopped him from deciding the Harry had to attend all DADA classes with his year mates.  
  
His thought were soon interrupted by the hush that greeted the beginning of Dumbledore's speech. As the Headmaster stood, Harry caught a ghost of a twinkle as Dumbledore looked his way.  
  
'Welcome, welcome. Welcome to the beginning of another school year. To start with, I would like to draw your attention to a few new members of staff. First, Master Gray, who will be filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts post this year, and whom I advise you to treat with the respect a member of the Order of Mastery deserves. On that note, I remind you that in fact our potions professor is also a master, though very few of you are aware of it.'  
  
Once again, Dumbledore's gaze flickered over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Harry probably would have done the same, were it not for the fact that he was avoiding movement of any kind.  
  
'The other new face is Professor Fletcher, who will be starting a new course for all those in fourth form and above, called Dueling and Defense. Though compulsory only as a minor subject, this course is available as a major subject for any who wish to participate. Now, after all that, on with the feast!'  
  
Harry ate lightly, though beside him Ron tucked in with a vengeance. Harry spent much of the meal fending off various comments about his uniform, though thankfully Harry realized that Ron and Hermione had filled in the rest of the Weasleys, so after a few minutes they began a deep conversation about the Quiddich Final, which Harry found out that Ron had seen.  
  
It was soon time for bed. As the group walked out of the Great Hall and started up to Gryffindor tower, Harry said goodnight to Ron and Hermione, after a quick explanation that he was not being allowed to return to the house dorms. After promising to meet up early at breakfast the next day, they left, and Harry took up his position outside the door, waiting for his master to leave.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Gray who appeared first, rather than Snape. Swallowing his anger, Harry came swiftly to attention. As Gray came over, he bowed.  
  
'Master Gray.'  
  
Gray did not reply immediately, his gaze taking in the stiffness of Harry shoulders, and the care he took when moving. His lip curled in satisfaction.  
  
'I will see you in the morning, no doubt. Give my greeting to your master.'  
  
Harry concealed his annoyance once again, and bowed in reply.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Harry stayed upright until Gray was out of sight, and then heaved a sigh of relief. After waiting a few more minutes, Snape came out. Much to Harry's disgust, he was being followed by a train of older Slytherins. As he came over, Harry could see the amusement in his eyes. Grinding his teeth, Harry bowed once more.  
  
'My lord.'  
  
Hearing the snickering coming from behind Snape, Harry was careful to keep his face impassive. After a few seconds, a small smile crept across Snapes face, and he nodded.  
  
'You may return to your chambers. I will put instructions for you morning's work in the classroom. Goodnight.'  
  
'Thank you, my lord.'  
  
Bowing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Harry turned and walked away, hearing the echoes as Snape led his house away.  
  
The next morning Harry rose to find work set out for him, just as Snape had promised. Harry did a quick hours work on his Latin, translating several pages of the Illiad by Homer, then went swiftly up to the Great Hall to get some breakfast.  
  
He was met by an excited Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall. As they went in, instead of going straight to the Gryffindor table, Harry peeled off, and with a quick shake of his head to his friends, made his way up to the platform on which the staff table stood. As he walked up the stairs, Harry banished thought of embarrassment from his head, and decided to just do it. Walking swiftly across the platform until he was in front of his master, Harry bowed.  
  
'My lord.'  
  
Harry ignored the whispers that sprung up behind him, and the startled gazes of the other Professors. After a few seconds Snape nodded, pleased that Harry had overcome one of the hardest barriers an apprentice has no in terms of public displays.  
  
'Good morning, Aeter. Please continue.'  
  
Bowing his thanks, Harry turned and walked off the platform, and over to the Gryffindor table. He was met by a very confused Ron and Hermione. Ron broke the silence, subtle as ever.  
  
'Harry, what exactly was that about?'  
  
Harry sighed, helping himself to some cereal.  
  
'I have to ask for permission to sit, like I did at the Leaky Cauldron. You'd better get used to it, it's going to be happening at every meal.'  
  
Ron's whistle was cut short as Professor McGonagall came round with their timetables. Looking at it, Harry groaned. DADA, first lesson.  
  
As Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances, Harry scanned the rest of the paper. Thankfully it got better. That afternoon, they had transfiguration and Dueling and Defense, with potions the next day, along with charms and divinitation.  
  
Harry sighed, and drained his goblet.  
  
Okay, I hope that wasn't too bad. Before you ask, yes there will be more of evil Gray in the next chapter. However, I've decided to try out an idea used by many authors.  
  
Despite the fact that the next few chapters are written and ready, I will only be posting them if I have at least ten reviews for this chapter. If this happens, you'll get the next chapter. When I get ten for than, I'll post the next, and so on. Evil? I know, but I go back to boarding school on Sunday so if you want something to read between then and the end of January, I suggest to get writing.  
  
ER - Okay, here's some answers for you. In practical terms a master does have to allow others to punish his apprentice, unless he has actually seen that the apprentice did nothing wrong. This chapter should have answered the rest of your questions so I won't bore you by repeating myself. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
White Owl - Yes, Harry will have to attend classes as well as his training, but not all of them.  
  
I also received one review that suggested that the Harry 'abuse' in the first chapter was insignificant when compared too much that you find in other stories. Personally I believe that this is one of the faults of many storied on ff.net, where authors lose a sense of reality in their writing. Still, it was a fir comment, and thanks to whoever it was who wrote it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter - Pose 


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
After munching their way through breakfast, Ron and Hermione gathered up their books, while Harry had only quill and parchment to carry. As they walked to their first class, Harry fought an internal battle. Fortunately, Hermione question about Gray decided the matter for him. He interrupted.  
  
'Ron, Hermione. Just to warn you. Unless you want to die an early death don't annoy Gray.'  
  
Again, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, confused. It was Ron who took the plunge.  
  
'I wasn't planning to, why?'  
  
'Just don't. He's a master.'  
  
'And?'  
  
Ron's voice was even more confused. When he replied, Harry sounded slightly desperate.  
  
'He's got a mean streak, you don't want to see him angry.'  
  
'Harold James Potter, what are you not telling us?'  
  
Harry winced, wondering just how Hermione managed to sound exactly like McGonagall when she was angry.  
  
'Nothing!'  
  
Hermione glared, and Harry felt his resolve crumble.  
  
'Fine. Look, come here.'  
  
Harry walked round the corner, away from the crowd milling in front of the DADA classroom. If possible, this just confused Ron and Hermione further.  
  
'Harry, what is it?'  
  
Instead of answering, Harry turned around, closing his eyes with a muttered prayer. Handing Ron his belt, he slowly lifted the hem of his shirt. Hearing a gasp, he let it go, knowing he had made his point. Taking back his belt and putting it on, he saw Ron's face was pale.  
  
'Professor Gray did that to you?' Hermione voice shook.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Why, I mean.'  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
'It doesn't matter. Just don't annoy him. He can't do this to anyone else, but.'  
  
Harry knew there was no need to finish the sentence. The door to the classroom opening left Hermione no time to argue, something for which Harry was eternally grateful.  
  
As his classmates took their seats, Harry walked over to the desk that Gray was seated at, and bowed shortly.  
  
'Master Gray.'  
  
As Gray stared beadily up at him, Harry was disturbed to see satisfaction, even pleasure in his eyes.  
  
'You may be seated.  
  
Harry bowed again, and took his place between Ron and Hermione, ignoring the strange looks his classmates were giving him. As the class waited nervously, Gray stood up.  
  
'My name is Gray. You are now my students. This term you will be studying the counteractions required to break dark magic, and also the basic behind making your own spells. By the end of the term you will all have a passable knowledge in these areas.'  
  
Gray turned towards his desk, scooping up a wooden pointer, which he began to twirl idly between his fingers. Harry shifted in his seat, wincing as the wounds on his back stretched painfully.  
  
'Boy!'  
  
Gray's voice cracked round the room like a whip. As the rest of the class looked uneasily at one another, Harry stood, knowing exactly who it was Gray meant.  
  
'Yes, Master Gray?'  
  
Harry stayed shook still as Gray walked down the isle between the desks until he was alongside where he stood. He fought a flinch as Gray rested the pointer lightly on Harry's shoulder.  
  
'You seem to be in a significant amount of pain. Why might that be?'  
  
While Ron and Hermione glared daggers at Gray, knowing full well the cruelty behind this question, Harry managed to keep his face impassive.  
  
'I recently received a punishment, Master Gray.'  
  
Gary raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise.  
  
'Really? And was this punishment well deserved?'  
  
Harry refused to rise to the bait.  
  
'It was, Master Gray.'  
  
Gary nodded, seemingly satisfied. As he walked on towards the back of the room, Harry relaxed slightly. However, it was a moment to soon, as Gray flicked his wrist and sent the end of the pointer firmly down across Harry back.  
  
Harry ground his teeth in agony as his shoulder blades jerked back in a reflex as pain lanced across his back. Gray ignored this, and went once more to the front of the room, facing the class, who were looking on with fear in their eyes.  
  
Would you have any advice for your fellow students, taking into account your recent punishment?'  
  
Sweating slightly, Harry replied, his voice still even  
  
'I would advise them against disobedience, Master Gray.'  
  
'Indeed.' Gray's gaze was piercing. 'Sit.'  
  
Harry bowed stiffly before sitting down gratefully, as Gray spoke once more.  
  
'I hope you will all take that advice to heart. You will find I have a short temper with anyone who disobeys me, shows any sign of insolence, or who does not put an acceptable effort into their studies.'  
  
Gray's gaze swept the room, and those it settled on shifted nervously.  
  
'But let us begin.'  
  
By the end of the lesson several of Harry's classmates looked to be near collapse. The rest of the lesson has consisted of short answer questions directed at individuals. Those who were unlucky enough not to know the answer came under the sharp edge of Gray's tongue.  
  
Though Gray had largely ignored Harry for the rest of the lesson, Ron and Hermione had both been faced with difficult questions, though thankfully both answered correctly.  
  
As the rest of Harry's class headed to the Great Hall to get some lunch, Harry jogged down to the dungeons, where Snape was waiting to give him a lesson. Though Harry did his best to concentrate on the Necromancy theory he was supposed to be studying, his mind kept wandering. In the end, Snape let him go ten minutes early, unable to cope with his bad attention any longer. Before heading off to meet Ron and Hermione, Harry quickly changed into his training clothes, so he would be ready for his class with Fletcher later on.  
  
Harry caught up with his friend just as they were going into Transfiguration. About to take his usual place, McGonagall sent him to the back of the room. After giving the other their task for the day, she came over to him and started to talk about animagus transformations.  
  
After a long lecture, she permitted Harry top try the most basic of self- transformations, a simple darkening of skin color. After a few attempts Harry managed it easily, much to McGonagall's pleasure.  
  
After giving him instructions to practice as much as he could, she dismissed the class, and they walked together to the Training Hall, where they had been instructed to meet.  
  
  
  
Okay. Just as promised, here is the next chapter. Yes, I'm very sorry for the 'blackmail' used to get reviews, but boy did it have a big impact. Please note, I was doing it mainly to see what the reaction was, so I'm not all that evil. However, getting lots of reviews does make me feel more like putting up more chapters and writing more. So, scrap the 'I have to get ten reviews' line, but it would still be greatly appreciated.  
  
Thanks to everybody who did review - Pose 


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Having entered the room and seen no professor, the group split up and wandered around, some examining the various pieces of equipment, other pondering on the reasons for the canvas floor. Harry noticed that two frameworks had been added, as well as a similar piece of equipment that Harry was not quite sure about.  
  
Before the class had time to muse further, they were interrupted by Fletcher, walking out of a door labeled boys, next to it, was another labeled girls. Those with muggle upbringings guessed these to be changing rooms, though some of the pure bloods didn't quite make the connection.  
  
To the surprise of the class, and to Harry amusement, Fletcher was clad only in loose navy trousers, and his feet were bare. When he saw the group waiting for him, he gave a short grin.  
  
'Good afternoon. I assume you are the fourth form?'  
  
Since no one gave any reply, he continued.  
  
'I'm Fletcher. Now, usually we will meet in the Entrance hall, but for today I have a few administrative issued to get through. First, you all need a change of attire. Through there you'll find a pile of clothed with you're name on it. Put them on, but don't bother with the shoes. I want you out here in two minutes. Go.'  
  
As the rest of the class scrambled to do as they were told, Harry stayed where he was. When the class had disappeared, Fletcher came over to him.  
  
'Hello again, Harry. Ready to act as my demonstrator?'  
  
Harry ducked his head.  
  
'Sir.'  
  
'Good. Well, you might as well get ready. Same as the others, shirt and shoes.'  
  
Harry went over to the side of the room, and pulled of his shoes, setting them down, and laying his belt on top. He hesitated slightly when it came to his shirt, before deciding that an order was an order, and that the air would do his back good, and so added his shirt to the pile.  
  
Walking back over to Fletcher, Harry saw the older man giving him an odd look. Thankfully, he asked no questions of why or how, but simply queried,  
  
'Will you be okay doing this with you're, er, injuries?'  
  
Harry just nodded. Soon he was joined by the rest of the boys, coming hesitantly out dressed as Harry was. The girls were even more hesitant. They were clothed like the boys, the only addition being a short crop-top. As the padding of bare feet subsided, Fletcher spoke once more.  
  
'Right. We're not going to do any wand work today, I just need to judge you're physical capabilities. In a minute, you'll get into four groups of three. One group will be using the frames, while the others do some basic exercises. One is push-ups, one sit-ups, and the other squat-thrusts. Does anyone not know how to do any of these?'  
  
As a few hands went up timidly, Fletcher turned to Harry.  
  
'Would you mind?'  
  
Harry got quickly into position for the first, ignoring the gasps as his classmates got an unrestricted view of his back. He did a quick five press- ups while Fletcher explained the movement, then five sit-ups, and then five squats. Getting to his feet once more, Harry got a short nod from Fletcher.  
  
As they moved over to the frame, Fletcher gave Harry a questioning glance once more. This time, he gave his explanation as Harry got into position.  
  
'This is what is called a framework. It is activated by a spell will teach you later, which makes the bars move a various speeds, and in different directions. The idea is to avoid getting hit, if you fail, you'll find that you end up with a nice bruise to remind you of the lesson. Enerti Multis'  
  
Despite the fact that he was given no warning, Harry was ready as the bars began to move. As the speed picked up, Harry was soon spinning and twisting to avoid a hit.  
  
After just a few minutes Fletcher muttered the counter spell, and turned to face a gobsmacked group of teenagers. Seeing his friend's reaction, Harry grinned, despite the fact that several of the wounds on his back were bleeding sluggishly.  
  
'Now, I do not expect you to be that good, as I know for a fact that Harry has had a significant amount of practice. Also, that was the fastest speed, and you will be starting at the slowest.'  
  
Seeing the teenagers still shocked and slightly apprehensive looks, Fletcher grinned, and folded his arms.  
  
'Well, in that case we will begin. You will alternate every five minutes, with thirty seconds break between sets. Come on then, get moving. As he chivvied hesitant Gryffindors along to the various areas of the room, Fletcher pulled Harry aside.  
  
'Don't join a group, I've got something else for you to try.'  
  
Harry nodded his understanding, and stayed where he was, watching as the first three, Ron, Hermione and Neville, stepped over to their frames. Seeing Neville's nerves, Harry walked over to him.  
  
'Hey, Neville, you ok?'  
  
'Yeah, yeah. I mean, how bad can it be?'  
  
Harry grinned, looking over his shoulder to see if Fletcher was returning.  
  
'No that bad. Just concentrate on you're feet, and try to keep you're centre of gravity as low as possible. The first time it seems impossible, but it gets easier, trust me.'  
  
Neville nodded his thanks, and Harry wandered over to where Ron was as Fletcher told them to get ready. Giving his friend an encouraging smile, Harry stepped back.  
  
'Enerti Minimus Totalis'  
  
As the frames creaked into action and behind him the others started on their set exercises, Harry looked over at Fletcher, seeing the grim smile on his face. To Harry's surprise, Neville was coping as well as Ron and Hermione, and was talking the advice Harry had given him. After a few minutes Fletcher led Harry over to the far wall. Two and a half meters above the floor, a bar was set into the wall, so it hung above the floor well above head height. Fletcher jerked his chin at it.  
  
'You're master has requested I do some work on you're strength. You're target for today is fifty. Take you're time, but don't drop.'  
  
Glancing at the grinning man, Harry walked forwards until he stood directly under the bar. Jumping lightly upwards and grabbing hold of the bar, Harry took a few moments to adjust his grip, before giving Fletcher a nod, and heaving himself upwards, while keeping his lower body straight.  
  
While Harry began, Fletcher walked among the now sweating students. Giving out a few cutting remarks and less praise, Fletcher began to sort the class into three groups; those who wanted it, those who would accept it, and those who would fight it. Fletcher was pleased to find none of the last group in the class of Gryffindors, though he knew the other houses would be more of a challenge.  
  
When a short break was called after two sets, Fletcher wandered over to where Harry was working, and made his way through the sitting crowd that had gathered. He found Harry getting on well, though the blood mixing with the sweat streaming down the boy's back worried him slightly.  
  
At fifty Harry dropped to the ground lightly, his shoulders burning and his hands sore. As Ron whistled his appreciation from the piece of floor where he had collapsed, Fletcher congratulated Harry, before ordering him over to another set of apparatus. This time it was a rope ladder set on the floor, each rung a different height off the floor, and each having to be jumped over. As Harry began, Fletcher turned to the rest of the students.  
  
'Okay, that's enough. Get back into it, we stop next after four sets.'  
  
Two hours later, Harry was well and truly aching. He had been introduced to several new drills, and started using some new equipment. When there was half an hour to go before Snape was due to arrive, Fletcher had ordered Harry over to the frame, and stopped Ron, who was currently working on it. Fletcher then called a halt to the rest of the class.  
  
Again, Harry was told to simply stay in the middle for as long as he could. The only difference was, this time Fletcher tied his ankles together before he went in, effectively cutting off his balance completely.  
  
As Harry hopped unsteadily to the centre, his mind was buzzing. Chief among his thoughts was the fact that there was absolutely no way he was going to escape a bruising with his feet tied. Looking over at a grinning Fletcher, he realized the man knew this also. Great.  
  
Three minutes after he began, Harry hit the deck. Those among the class who were watching winced. Ouch. He was soon on his feet again, but after another few minutes he was down again. And so it continued. Finally, on his last attempt, Harry managed 11 minutes before he was hit. His feet tied as they were, he went sprawling on his side.  
  
Though he didn't hear Fletcher stop the spell, he soon realized it was safe to get up. When Fletcher finally released his feet and Harry was able to stand up, he was greeted by an odd twinkling in the eyes of his master. Remembering his manners, Harry bowed.  
  
'My lord. I apologize; I did not see you arrive.'  
  
'No, you were quite obviously busy. But, if you are recovered, we will begin.'  
  
Though Harry was very obviously not recovered, he nodded. After receiving a nod from Fletcher, he followed Snape over to the other side of the Hall, where a fencing square was marked out on the floor. After weeks of learning to defend, this was the day when Harry was finally going to be taught how to attack.  
  
First off, Snape showed Harry the best parts of the body to aim for. In tradition fencing this would be limited to the torso, but what Harry was learning was not aimed at the safety of your opponent. It was aimed at killing them.  
  
Harry was soon doing lunges in slow motion, at several different heights. Soon it was a block then a lunge, the different blocks and lunges in various combinations.  
  
Though Harry was unaware of it, several of his classmates suffered because their eyes were on him and not the exercises they were supposed to be doing.  
  
Finally came the bit Harry was looking forward to, a mock fight. For the first time, Snape set no boundaries. As Harry got into his start position, he tried to calm his nerves. Though Snape had not said it, Harry knew this was an important step, and a test of his abilities. He did not want to fail.  
  
Harry let Snape make the first move. Quickly blocking, Harry retaliated with a dummy lunge to the right, followed by a lighting fast slice aimed at the left. Snape didn't even bother to block the first, but caught the second neatly on his blade, before lunging straight for Harry throat. Harry sidestepped and spun, being careful to keep his balance. Snape foil made the slightest contact with Harry ear, but he ignored it, Lunging back in, aiming for a low stroke at the knees. And was blocked.  
  
As they fought back and forth across the carpet, Harry began to tire. Snape on the other hand, was looking as fresh as he did first thing every morning. Realizing this and seeing an opening in Snape's defense, Harry made a last desperate lunge, only to realize that it was a trick, and that Snape had drawn him in. His master foil stopped a bare millimeter from Harry throat. Harry froze, then backed up slowly as Snape advanced. Still not letting his foil drop, Snape spoke.  
  
'Never, attack in desperation. A god swordsman will read you like a book, just as I did.'  
  
Not taking his eyes of the tip of Snape's foil, Harry replied.  
  
'I'll remember that, my lord.'  
  
'Apart from that, you did well. In a few months you should be just about passable. Now, I'm sure you wish to talk to you're friends. I expect you down in the classroom, changed, in half an hour.'  
  
Finally the blade was lowered. Harry bowed.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Snape gave a short nod and left, pausing only to pick up his robes from where he had put them. Placing his own blade back in the racks, Harry walked over to where his friends were waiting, ready to face the barrage of questions that were sure to come.  
  
Okay, how was that? Thank you all some much for the reviews I have been getting, 14 for one chapter in one day! Because of that, here's the next chapter. Fifteen and Sixteen are also written, and I'll be working on 17 today, using some idea's people gave me in their reviews.  
  
Shadowseeker - Thanks. Good idea with Malfoy, and I promise that chapter 17 will have him in it. I'll also try to have Harry obeying Snape in front of the entire school, but I can't promise anything.  
  
Cricket - I haven't really though about Voldemort yet, but I'll give it some though over the next few weeks. As for updates, for the rest of this week it'll be at least every other day, if not every day. However, on Sunday I'm going back to boarding school and I probably won't be home for a few weeks, and even then I'll only be able to update if I remember to take my disk home, which is very unlikely, so sorry. Thanks for the review!  
  
CassandrAIarwen - Is that right? Good point about the book, in fact I should know because I'm actually studying it at the moment at school. I doubt I'll get back to change it, and since you're the only one who noticed it I think you'll just have to forgive me for that one. Sorry, and thanks for the review.  
  
Moonlight - Gray id not in league with Voldemort, at least not yet. As for your other question, this chapter should have pretty much answered it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Pheonix Flight - You're welcome, but I actually got more than ten reviews anyway, so here's the next chapter, hope you liked it! 


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
After a rushed lesson with Snape that morning, and a cold Care for Magical Creatures class with Hagrid, followed by an dull Divinitation class, Harry was more than ready to retreat to the dungeons for his next lesson. Much to his joy, at the end of the lesson Snape announced that he would be ready to try his hand at apparation the next week.  
  
Moving through to the normal potions classroom, Snape set Harry to mixing a large batch of dreamless sleep draught, a complicated potion that required total concentration. While Harry laboured over a steaming Cauldron, Snape waited for the rest of the class to arrive.  
  
As the class arrived in small groups, Snape sat behind his desk, his glare silently daring any of them to speak. Once all the class was seated, all well within time, as Snape walked to the back of the room, and closed the door. Walking back to the front on the room with a trademark swish of his robes, Snape addressed the class, his voice little above a whisper.  
  
'As of this class, I will no longer be accepting bad work from any of you. It is high time you accepted your positions as senior members of the school. Consequently, prep work will now be longer, and more difficult. I will accept no excuses unless they come with a note from the Madam Pomphrey. Is this understood?'  
  
Working in the corner, Harry glanced up in amusement, before turning his concentration back onto the potion before him. The rest of the class remained silent.  
  
'In that case, you may begin. Follow the instructions on the board. Now.'  
  
The class scrambled to their feet, and hurriedly began to collect ingredients. During the class, Snape wandered round the room inspecting potions, dealing out scathing remarks to some, and veiled praise to others. Much to their surprise, Ron and Hermione were one of the few pairs not to be reprimanded, as was Neville. In fact, at the end of the class Neville's potion was looking the same as everyone else's. Seeing this, Snape narrowed his eyes slightly, before looking up at the scared boy.  
  
'Congratulations Longbottom, this is almost perfect. Just a little more asphodel next time.'  
  
Neville nodded, and sighed in relief as Snape moved on to the next pair. Beside him, Justin gave him a light dig in the ribs, accompanied by a grin, which Neville returned happily.  
  
Harry had also finished, and was waiting patiently beside his cauldron when Snape came over. After a quick inspection, Snape nodded at him.  
  
'Good. Much better than you're last try, at least. You will take this up to Madam Pomphrey this evening'  
  
Harry bowed.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Snape turned to the rest of the class, giving them a quick dismissal, as wll as instructions as to that night's homework. This announcement was met with silence, the only reply being the scratching of quills as the more reliable members of the class made a note of what they had to do.  
  
The class were soon shuffling in the direction of the door. Harry joined the class after receiving a nod from his master, along with a flick of the wrists that Harry translated as meaning 'clear up later'. Catching up with Ron and Hermione, the trio walked in silence to charms, each consumed by their own thoughts.  
  
The class was an interesting one, focusing on complex locking and opening charms that Harry had yet to cover with Snape. Despite this, he caught on quickly, and by the end of the class had a firm grip on all the spells discussed. Most of the class had the same success, and consequently they left for supper in a good mood. Trying to ignore his growling stomach, Harry once again left them and headed down to the dungeons.  
  
Instead of the usual classroom based session, Snape had Harry doing the physical exercises that he would have usually done after lunch, but were now overtaken by his school classes. The two hour session left him tired and hungry, so much so that he did not notice that his back was bleeding once again. However, the fact was not missed by Snape. As they began to eat a well deserved meal, Snape commented on them.  
  
'The blows to your back must have been harder than I realised for them to bleed still.'  
  
Snape glanced up from his plate to measure Harry's reaction. He was just in time to catch Harry's quiet response. Hearing Snape's word, Harry reached a hand round his ribs. Pulling his hand back, he saw the smear of red on his fingers. He wiped his hand on his trousers before he replied.  
  
'I hadn't noticed'  
  
Snape was careful to keep his face impassive. Harry, meanwhile, kept his head down, seemingly concentration on his meal.  
  
'Indeed. Well, I suggest you clean yourself up before you go to bed.'  
  
Harry's voice had a slightly relieved edge to it.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Snape sat back, satisfied with this answer. Breathing out heavily, he spoke once more.  
  
'If you are done, we will move on. I believe it's time you did some practise on shield charms.'  
  
Harry gave a weak grin, standing up. Harry knew for a fact that Snape's version of practising shield charms was him simply having to resist curses for as long as possible. Considering how tired he was, Harry was slightly doubtful that he was up to it, but he followed nonetheless. They moved back into an empty dungeon, and began.  
  
An hour later, Harry collapsed on his bed. After a few minutes well deserved rest, he stood up with a groan and went to take a shower, ignoring the needle-like stings the hot water sent rushing down his back.  
  
Rolling into bed after going over that day's work, Harry was almost instantly asleep. He did not dream, and slept through till morning, to be woken once again by the rapping on the door that heralded a new day.  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, though I don't know where you all found the time considering it was New Year's Eve, but anyway. Several people have asked me to make my chapters longer. I do try, and there will be several long chapters coming up. However, there always will be some short ones because sometimes small things need to be mentioned, and I refuse to simply add them to another chapter. I do think about where to end my chapters, but I will try to extend them a bit.  
  
qtpie079 - Good point, and I'll see what I can do. There's a chapter coming up that does focus more on them, and I'll try to give a bit more of their thought when Harry's not around.  
  
Shadowseeker - I've just drafted a chapter where that kind of happens, chapter 18. So when that comes up you'll have to tell me what you think. I'll see what I can do, though I promise there will be more evil Gray in later chapters. If my sister hasn't chucked me off the computer by the time I've finished the chapter I'm writing, I'll also go and have a look at your story. Thanks!!!  
  
Pheonix Flight - Yeah, I know. We do have internet access but it's filtered so I can't get onto ff.net, sorry. I'll try and get a few chapter up before I go, so you'll just have to re-read those while you wait. Thanks for all the reviews!! 


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The end of the week came swiftly, and with it the choice faced by many of the students. After what Fletcher had put them through in just the few hours he had had then for in the single week, many were hesitant when it came to signing over to his class. The conversation on Friday at supper almost solely discussed this question, with various views being put forward.  
  
For Harry, there was no question, as his actions were governed by Snape. And even without his urgings, it was unlikely that Ron and Hermione would not have chosen to major in the course, but with then Harry didn't even bother to ask, he knew they would go for it. In fact, many of Harry's year-group had chosen to continue, some after questioning Harry, asking for his advice. When asked what he though, Harry always gave the same answer.  
  
'It'll cost you sweat, blood and tears, but in the end it'll save you're life, and help you to save others.'  
  
Half way through supper, Fletcher stood from his place on the staff table, and addressed the hall shortly.  
  
'I would ask all those in the fourth form and above to remain behind after they have finished eating. Thank you.'  
  
Hushed whispers followed the announcement, with those in the older years skiving the younger years until they finished eating and hurried out of the hall. Despite this, Fletcher left them stewing in silence until all the staff had also left. When the last of the teachers had also left, he rose, and slowly made his way to the front of the platform.  
  
'Before each of you makes this choice, it is important that you know and understand a few things. For many of you, the classes this week were hard, both physically and mentally. Know now, they were nothing to what you will fact should you chose to take this 'subject' full time.  
  
'This will not be like you're other classes, where excuses will be accepted. I will expect more from you than anyone else ever has, and you will deliver. Also, you continue with the course only as long as I deem you worthy, and I reserve the right to throw off anyone who does not meet standards.'  
  
Fletchers gaze swept the room, lingering on the Slytherin table. Though he had no problems with the house in principle, he knew very well that arrogance would not sit well in those who wished to train with him.  
  
'Well, now comes the question. Would all those who do not wish to take this course as a major subject please leave and return to their houses. It is possible that I may be contacting some of you regarding you're choices at a later date.'  
  
When the shuffling of feet had stopped, and the doors to the great door had closed once more, somewhere between fifty and sixty students remained. As predicted, most were Gryffindors, though there was a fair scattering of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were also present. There were few Slytherins, only one or two per year. It was these few who, in a way, Fletcher respected most. He knew they were well aware of the fact that their choice would lose favor for them in their houses, and yet they had made it anyway.  
  
Left with his prospective students, Fletcher walked down from the stage, gesturing those who remained closer to him. When they stood in a circle around him, he addressed them once more.  
  
'You have made you're choices, and for now all I will say is I hope you will not regret it. Now, I have a lot to say and I am sure you are all tired so I will begin, if you would care to pull up some chairs.'  
  
Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Harry collected a chair along with his friends, and sat down, relaxed yet still ready to move quickly if needed. Once they were all seated, Fletcher began.  
  
'The first thing I wish to make clear is the absence of house rivalry. When you are training, you are equal until I say otherwise. For this reason, actions in my presence will have no effect on house points, either negative or positive. Sometimes you'll need access to some of the books in the restricted section of the library, so until you do something to annoy me you've all got unlimited access. If I find anyone using this freedom wrongly, that person will regret it. Is that clear?'  
  
No one moved. Smiling inwardly, Fletcher marveled at his ability to sound almost exactly like the teachers he had scorned when he was younger. Turning back to the class, he continued.  
  
'Pass these round between you.'  
  
Fletcher gave a sheaf of papers to the person sitting on the end of the rows. Taking one and passing the stack on, soon everyone had a copy. It was several sheets, clipped together with a muggle staple in the top left hand corner. Before anyone had time to examine them further, Fletcher spoke once more.  
  
In order to participate in this course, you will need some equipment and articles of clothing you currently do not possess. Therefore I have obtained permission from the headmaster for you to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon and but those items. They will be charged to your bill, which you're parents will be sent at the end of the year. The first sheet you have is a list of what you will require.'  
  
Harry looked down at the sheet in his hand, his eyes running over what was written there, and the Hogwarts seal that topped the page.  
  
  
  
In addition to what you should already own, those taking the Dueling and Defense course will need the following,  
  
3 pairs black trousers (strong, suitable material)  
  
2 white shirts  
  
2 black shirts  
  
5 t-shirts (black)  
  
2 pairs trainers (minimum one pair being black)  
  
1 belt (black)  
  
1 set swimwear (black)  
  
1000 Complex Curses by Frederick Bongus  
  
Advanced Shields Charms by Felicity Locus  
  
100 Steps to Becoming a Dueler by Wiulliam Amadeus  
  
Muggle Methods of Defense by Benjamin Bludger  
  
1 NEW wand  
  
1 wand holster  
  
1 hooded cloak (plain, black)  
  
1 set dueling knives  
  
1 personal charmable item  
  
All items can be found in Hogsmeade village, and are required, not recommended.  
  
'Due to the nature of the work you will be doing, Hogwarts uniform is inappropriate. You are therefore excused from the wearing of normal school uniform. Instead, you will wear the items on the list you have, in addition to what you were given at the start of this week..  
  
On Sundays, when you're time would normally be free, those who do not meet the weekly standards I will set will report for extra training. The rest of you will be free to work on you're other assignments. I also suggest you try and practice some of the things that come up in that work. Sundays is also when you will complete any detentions you pick up during the course of the week. Are there any questions on that?'  
  
Fletcher stern tone was a long way to the cheerful way he had addressed Harry at various times during the week. Stilled by this, and the shock some of the items on the lists had caused, stunned his audience into silence.  
  
'In that case there is only one other thing you need to know. I am expecting to see all of you in the Entrance Hall, and six a.m. on Monday morning. Anyone who I do not see there will be thrown off the course immediately. Do you all understand?'  
  
Fletcher tone was mild, but receiving no response he sharpened his voice.  
  
'Do you understand!?'  
  
Realizing none of the other had any idea what to do, Harry stood, ducking his head. He glanced across his seated friends.  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
Finally catching on, Ron and Hermione also stood, and mumbled their responses. Soon the others followed suit. Once all were standing, Fletcher nodded his dismissal, and strode out of the hall and down the corridor towards the staff quarters. Silence greeted his departure.  
  
After a few moments, Harry turned to his friends, raised his eyebrows and nodded in the direction of the door. They nodded, and the three headed out of the door. Normally Harry would have had to have rushed off o the dungeons, but he had been granted a night off, on the condition that he was back in his quarters by nine. Once they were out in the great hall, it was Ron who broke the silence.  
  
'Well, that was interesting.'  
  
Harry snorted, and then replied.  
  
'You can say that again.'  
  
As they turned up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione squeezed her way in between the two boys, and linked her arms with theirs. Smiling, she turned to Harry.  
  
'So are you coming with us tomorrow?'  
  
'I'll have to ask Master Shado.Snape. But it should be okay. If it's not I'll come anyway.'  
  
Ron's reply was hesitant, and slightly unsure.  
  
'Won't Snape be slightly angry if you do that?'  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
'Yes, but it'll be worth it. A day out with friends is worth as amny hours of punishment as I can take.'  
  
'Is that a good idea?'  
  
Hermione was frowning slightly as she spoke, her worry showing on her face.  
  
'probably not. But I'm hoping it won't come to that. Don't worry, I'm sure Snape will give me permission.'  
  
Hermione would have argued, but at the moment they reached the portrait hole, and were pulled inside by a rancorous crowd, all wanting to know where Harry had been all this time. Making a face, and receiving a sympathetic glance in return, Harry relented and began to answer the question that people were firing at him.  
  
  
  
Okay, because I go back to school tomorrow, and the fact that ff.net refused to let me upload yesterday, this is probably the last upload for the next few weeks. There is a slight chance of me coming home next weekend or the one after, so keep your eye's peeled for updates.  
  
Big thanks to everyone for reading this and reviewing - Pose 


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The trio met in the Entrance Hall at half past one the next day. Thankfully for Harry, Snape had given permission for him to accompany his friends into Hogsmeade, so Harry was able to enjoy the afternoon without the shadow of an anticipated punishment hanging over him.  
  
Walking down to Hogsmeade in the sunlight, the group got a few odd looks from students and passing wizards and witches alike, most of them staring at Harry, wondering what, exactly, he was wearing. Harry, however, ignored them, having gotten used to the looks his uniform earned him. Ron and Hermione were in their own clothes, and actually felt sorry for Harry, and the bounds his uniform put on him.  
  
First stop was Cathy's Clothes for all Occasions, where Ron and Hermione had to get their new uniforms. Once inside, the two of them took out their lists.  
  
'Well, trousers first, d'you think?'  
  
The fact that Ron had never bough himself clothes before was painfully obvious. Rolling her eyes, Hermione dragged him over to the shelves marked, 'Hogwarts - Dueling and Defense uniform' Checking here list as she went, she quickly selected trousers and shirts that looked like they would fit Ron's lanky frame, then pushed him into a changing room with the words  
  
'See if they fit!'  
  
Rolling her eyes in Harry's direction, Hermione selected some clothes for herself and took a changing room for herself. As the pair emerged a minute later, Harry ran a critical eye up and down his friends, making them as nervous as possible. Finally he nodded his head.  
  
'Yeah, they're fine. Ron., yours're are a bit big but you'll grow a lot in the next few months, so I'd leave them like that.'  
  
Both nodded, and disappeared back into the changing room, this time clutching the swimming costumes Harry grabbed for them. This time, neither emerged, but came out dressed in their own clothes, both mumbling something un intelligible. Harry simply smiled.  
  
Once they had grabbed all the clothes they needed, the trio wandered over to where a selection of trainers were displayed on rack. Harry grabbed a pair of black ones, and turned to Ron.  
  
'What size are you're feet?'  
  
'Er, eight, I think.'  
  
Rolling his eyebrows Harry turned around and selected a box from under the rack, passing it to Ron. Looking slightly dubious, Ron pulled them out of the box, and put them on. Standing up, he rocked on his heels. Sitting down, he nodded slightly.  
  
'They're fine.'  
  
Harry voice was slightly skeptical.  
  
'Sure?'  
  
Ron sent Harry a look, so Harry simply picked out \another box, this time containing trainer that were a stylist white and blue mix, and passed Ron the box. Nodding to the cash desk, Harry turned to Hermione, adding a reminder over his shoulder.  
  
'Don't forget a belt, and a cloak.'  
  
Hermione meanwhile, was just standing up, having had no trouble in selecting her own shoes. Once the two had paid, they wandered out into the street, Ron and Hermione struggling under heavy loads.  
  
Next stop was the bookshop, where Ron and Hermione took a few minutes finding the correct books. Harry already had copies, so he browsed the shelves, waiting for them to finish. Staggering out into the street once more, Harry took some of the heavier bags off his friends.  
  
The next shop they entered was 'Oddities for every Wizard'. Inside Harry helped Ron and Hermione pick out leather holsters for their wands, before they moved over to a box that was full of trinkets, jewelry, and bits of metal. Hermione was immediately drawn to a copper bracelet. Sliding it onto her wrist to check the size, it felt oddly warm. Turning to Harry she saw him examining various pendants.  
  
'Have you decided?'  
  
Harry turned to her, once of the chains in his hand. He held it up in the dim light so she could see it properly.  
  
'Yes, I think this. It reminds me of Fawkes.'  
  
The pendant was made of a dull silver metal, and was beautifully carved in the shape of a phoenix, so well crafted it looked alive. Harry turned to Ron.  
  
'How 'bout you?'  
  
Ron turned round, and showed them his arm. Wrapped around his arm just above the elbow was a woven strip of material. Dressed in only a t- shirt, the red and black colors stood out vividly from his skin. Harry nodded appraisingly.  
  
'Nice choice. D'you want to pay?'  
  
The trio moved over to the cash desk, and handed over a few sickles for each of their purchases. Then it was off to Ollivanders, and new wands. In fact, as they soon found out, the shop was run by Ollivanders nephew, as Ollivander himself was busy running the store in Diagon Alley.  
  
As they left an hour later, Ron and Hermione both bucked on their holsters and added their wands. To a casual passer by, they looked ready for anything. As the afternoon wore on, they stopped for a visit to Honeydukes, and a quick Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. Finally, it came to the part Ron had been looking forward to all day.  
  
'The Edge' was a tall building, with large windows in the front, meaning the shop was uncommonly light inside. It was here they would get their knives. It was a few minutes before they saw anyone. When they did, it was a man who looked to be in his early thirties, wearing an apron which he wiped his hands on before shaking hands with each of the three.  
  
'What can I do for you?'  
  
Harry spoke for the three.  
  
'These two need a set of dueling knives, good ones.'  
  
The Man inclined his head quickly, his voice wry.  
  
'We only sell good ones. And for you?'  
  
'Magical Blades.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
The man stepped up to Ron, placing his thumb lightly on Ron's forehead, and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he drew back, and walked over to a shelf at the back of the shop. He came back with some sheathed knives in his hands, which he handed to Ron.  
  
Holding the blades, Ron's eyes were wide. When drawn, the blades were of medium size, but strong looking. The hilt and sheathes were made of black leather, inlaid with a shiny white metal. Ron needed to time to think about it, it felt right. He nodded shortly, and slipped the knives and belt they came with into his bag.  
  
This process was repeated with Hermione. Her blades were very long, and unusually thin. The metal itself seemed to shine from within, made of a delicate blend of steel and silver. The hilt was white ebony, with gold wire etched into the handle. She too, quickly nodded, and tucked them away as if worried the man would take them back.  
  
Ron and Hermione instinctively realized the blades he selected for Harry were different, though if asked they would not have been able to say how they knew. Despite the price of the blades, none of the trio complained as they paid for their purchases in silence, before leaving the shop after thanking the man.  
  
Once outside the shop, they walked along the high street once more. About to have a look in Zonko's they heard an all too familiar drawl behind them.  
  
'If it isn't the potty apprentice, and look, he's got his weasel and mudblood with him too.'  
  
Harry turned, holding Ron back as he did so.  
  
'I wouldn't talk, Malfoy. Not when you don't have your precious father here to back you up. You wouldn't want to get hurt now, would you?'  
  
Malfoy simply glared, trying to come up with a suitable retort, finally, he gave up. Harry tilted his head.  
  
'I though not.'  
  
'Get him.'  
  
Malfoy's order was barely above a whisper, yet Harry was ready for it. As Crabbe lunged clumsily in, Harry gave him a quick kick just above the knee cap, and he fell moaning to the ground. Shaking his head at Ron and Hermione, Harry advanced on Malfoy.  
  
Unfortunately, Goyle used the opportunity to come at Harry from behind with a stone, having forgotten that his wand as in his pocket. Calmly, Harry rolled with the blow, and tripped the huge boy, sending him tumbling into his counterpart. With his bodyguards bested, Malfoy fled.  
  
'You'll regret that, Potter!'  
  
Letting him go, Harry walked back over to Ron and Hermione. Grinning at them, he felt the slightly blood rip on his right arm.  
  
'Well, at least my back has finally healed.'  
  
His grin turned to a grimace.  
  
'Snape's going to have my head for this.'  
  
Noticing his friends worried faces, Harry decided he should try and distract them.  
  
'Look, we're late. We better get back to the castle. Come on.'  
  
Hefting their bags once again, they started up the long path to the castle, as darkness closed in around them.  
  
  
  
Big news! I have discovered that the filter system at school has changed and I now don't have to wait to go home till I can update! This means updates will be slightly sooner than I thought, but please understand that I have a lot less free time at school than I do at home. Because of this, I'll try to get about one chapter up a week, though I'm not sure when.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers - Pose 


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of this!  
  
A/N: This chapter needs to be read slowly, in order for it to have full impact!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed into the Great Hall after dumping their bags in the common room of Gryffindor tower, they found most of the school already eating, oblivious to their presence. Unfortunately Snape was not. As Ron and Hermione made their way over to the Gryffindor table, Harry walked over to the steps leading up to the platform, uncomfortably aware of his master's eyes on him.  
  
When he finally came to stand in front of Snape, the fact that his bow and greeting was ignored served only to increase Harry's anxiety. Harry was left standing at attention, alone, for about ten minutes, while Snape simply continued with his meal, ignoring his apprentice's obvious discomfort.  
  
Finally Snape's plate was clear. When his master finally looked up, Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He had never seen Snape's face look so cold, even blank. And this fact scared him more than anger ever could. Seeing the glittering fury in Snape's eyes, Harry swallowed, still scaring straight ahead.  
  
'You are late, apprentice, and your attire is somewhat lacking.'  
  
Snape's voice was icy, and Harry flinched. Realising that no answer was needed, Harry remained silent. Seated at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione watched with unfolding horror.  
  
Though Harry was not aware of it, Snape's voice had caught the attention of the entire hall. That voice was feared by many a student, meaning that almost the entire school looked on with a combination of fascination and fear as Snape continued.  
  
'That, coupled with the complaint Professor Gray received earlier of fighting in Hogsmeade, annoys me.'  
  
Seated at his table, Draco Malfoy smirked. Potter wad finally getting what he deserved, and he himself had helped to brig it about. Did it get any better?  
  
Do you contest these allegations? Think well before you answer, much depends on it.'  
  
Say yes, Harry, please say yes. Hermione silently pleaded. Swallow your pride for once and just say yes!  
  
Biting the inside of his cheek fo0r a moment, Harry gave his reply.  
  
'No, my lord.'  
  
Snape's eyes flashed for a moment.  
  
'You have shamed yours name and you're master. The Order will be informed of your actions.'  
  
Snape paused for a moment. To his left, Gray looked on, his eye's gleaming.  
  
'You know what comes now.'  
  
For a moment Harry was confused. Then he read the meaning from Snape's words. He bowed his head as the colour drained from his cheeks. Struggling to keep his composure, Harry answered, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Snape gave a slight nod, and rose from his seat, advancing round the table. Silently, acceptingly, Harry sank to one knee, closing his eyes as he did so.  
  
Seated scant metre's away, Ron's hear raced. His panicked mind meant Ron could almost smell Harry's disguised fear, and Ron silently begged Snape to stop. If what he though was happening, was, Ron didn't think he could face it. Despite Harry's assurances that Snape would do nothing to hurt him, Ron was worried. Sitting next to Ron, for the first time in her life, Hermione was wishing for her instincts to be wrong.  
  
The Hall fell silent, its occupants staring mesmerised at the boy kneeling on the platform, and at the black garbed man standing above him. All heard that man's words.  
  
'It should come, but it will not. That knowledge itself is enough. You will go at once and stand at the lakeshore. It is there that you will accept your punishment.'  
  
Harry kept his eyes closed as he fought to keep his turmoil of emotions from showing on his face. Because of this, he did not see the fierce glare on Gray's face, or the worried expressions worn by the rest of the teaching staff.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
He rose to his feet, and moved smoothly to the door. Only Snape knew the true feelings displayed behind those words, and even he saw only the surface of their meaning.  
  
Snape's eyes followed his apprentice out of the door. After giving he subtlest of nods to the Headmaster, he too moved towards the exit to the Entrance Hall.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Draco, along with several others of his clique, rose, and sneering followed their housemaster out of the door, and through the Entrance Hall. A few minutes later they were hesitantly followed by others, their curiosity outweighing their fear. The crowd gathered at the foot of the steps leading down to the lake, looking down at the scene unfolding below them, none daring to go further.  
  
They all saw what happened, though none could hear what was spoken, if anything.  
  
While waiting for Snape, Harry had removed his shirt and bared his feet. He stood now alone, and yet beating with an inner strength that none could place. When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned, and bowed once more.  
  
'My lord.'  
  
Harry could not see Snape face in the darkness, but he clearly heard the next order.  
  
'Turn around.'  
  
Harry obeyed silently, clasping his hands behind his back out of pure habit. A whispered word and his wrist were bound, rope digging into his clammy skin. Harry struggled with the urge to move, fear racing through his heart once more.  
  
'Kneel.'  
  
Harry fell to his knees on the cool grass, bowing his head. After a few minutes he heard footsteps moving away from him, and soon he alone. Alone, despite the crowd gathered.  
  
Snape made his way through the students silently, offering now explanation, just a cold look no one could interpret or understand.  
  
Few would are to approach the kneeling boy, and those who might have done, his friends, knew better than to do so. The crowd drifted slowly away, and night came, brining with it a storm, beating against the lone, accepting figure on the grass.  
  
  
  
Okay I really, really need some honest opinions of this chapter, and not just a good or bad, but comments, suggestions and criticism. This is an important chapter, and I spent a big chunk of time writing this during one of the last days of my holiday. I have no idea what my ability to make you feel sad, angry or sympathetic through my writing is, so good, long reviews will be much appreciated.  
  
School is keeping me busy, and I'm not free at all this weekend, so I'm making not promises for an update, except by the end of next week at the latest. Also, I'm getting curious as to who is reading my stories, so any information about who you are such as age, where you live etc would be great.  
  
Thanks for all reviews - Pose 


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The next morning, as students entered the Great Hall, almost all of them looked up at the Staff table, their eyes scanning its length looking for a glimpse of one of the two people everyone had been talking about. Professor Snape. Many were concerned to find him sitting at his place as normal, the Daily Prophet spread out before him, seemingly without anything on his mind. However, his apprentice was nowhere in sight.  
  
The Hall filled, and still there was no sign of Harry. When Ron and Hermione entered, everyone expected to see a familiar figure break away and walk to the staff table. But there was not even a ghost. Quiet murmurs swept the Hall, and frowns were on the faces of many, particularly amongst the Gryffindors.  
  
When it had just gone half past seven, Snape put down his paper, and swept regally out of the hall, looking neither to the left nor to the right. The gaze of the hall followed his path. Without hesitation, a small group followed. Had the glares of the Weasleys not been so fierce, most of the school would soon have been gathered on the castle steps.  
  
Coming out of the Entrance Hall, The few were greeted by the sight of their friend kneeling as he had done the night before, as if only seconds had passed, not hours.  
  
As they watched Snape advance across the grass towards his apprentice, Ron and Hermione was pleased to note that there was no sign of Malfoy or his cronies. Ron did not think Harry would have been happy if they had had to tell him Malfoy had witnessed his submission.  
  
Harry did not raise his head as his master approached, and made no movement, even when Snape was so close Harry could see the tips of his black shoes poking out from underneath his master's robes. Snape regarded his apprentice for a moment, before reaching down, and murmuring a few words of Latin. Harry felt the bonds on his wrists fall away, though he ignored the pain as the blood flowed back into his hands. Had he moved just slightly, he would not have caught Snape's next words.  
  
'Well done.'  
  
Harry lifted his eyes slowly, still not actually moving. He caught only a glimpse of the pale face above him before the blurring of his eyes forced him to look down once more. The next words were louder.  
  
'Please.stand.'  
  
As he spoke, Snape reached down and gripped the boy firmly but gently by the arm, and helped him begin to rise. Harry looked up into his masters eyes, forcing his cold muscles to move. And, much to his surprise, he saw compassion there. Not anger, or disappointment, or that cold look he was so used to. Rather, there was understanding, warmth, and something Harry recognised as relief.  
  
Finally on his feet, though admittedly feeling a little unsteady, Harry stepped back slightly, not wanting Snape to think him weak. Snape did not stop him, and Harry stood straighter, his shoulders adopting the stance that had become so natural over the past few months. Snape observed him for a few seconds, and Harry saw the skin around his eyes crease for a second, before he spoke hurriedly.  
  
'My lord.'  
  
Snape breathed out quickly, something Harry recognised as signalling his amusement. He did not have time to ponder the question.  
  
'Your friends will be worried. You may tell them what id necessary, then I suggest you get some rest. I will wake you in a few hours.'  
  
Harry eyebrows furrowed for a second, before giving his usual reply.  
  
'Yes, my lord.' He hesitated. 'And. thank you.'  
  
Harry bowed unsteadily, and turned, walking up the gentle slope to the castle, where he was immediately surrounded by his friends. Snape stayed out of the grass until the Gryffindors had disappeared, then followed his apprentice inside, and down the long corridors to the dungeons.  
  
AS Harry slept the morning away, Snape sat in his study, deep in though. Not having any classes that day he was free to think about the topic that occupied his mind often. When he had come into his quarters, he had poked his head around the door into his apprentice's room, and found Harry already asleep on his beg, still wearing clothed damp from the morning dew. He had not woken him, for the room was warm, and the boy sleeping in a peace Snape had come to realise the boy rarely found in the hours after night fell.  
  
As Snape sipped on a steaming goblet, he considered what he knew about the boy. He had seen fear in those eyes last night, real fear. Not of punishment, or pain, but of reliving memories best forgotten. He had his suspicions, and they had been backed up by the events of the night before.  
  
But he would not say anything. He knew from years of bitter experience what id is to have secrets, and he'd be damned before he went delving into other people, especially those of someone he had come to respect, event like.  
  
Snape leaned back. He though of how Harry had stepped back from his help, even though it was offered freely. That was something that he would remember for years to come. To have the inner strength to do something like that after hours of suffering was not something to be lightly though of. It signalled a strength that would seldom be tested, but when used, could shape the future of a world.  
  
Snape looked down at the papers stacked on his desk. This afternoon they would begin work on the crucaitus potion. He knew Harry would appreciate the reason for him choosing today, as well as the implications behind it. Snape was signalling his complete trust, something he did not give freely.  
  
Standing up hours later, Snape went into his apprentice's room, and woke him. It was the first time he had used anything more than a sharp rap on the door and a loud call, and though it would take Harry a few hours to work this out, Harry appreciated it. Coming out of his room ten minutes later, Harry caught sight of the laid table. He stood behind his chair, and gave his usual greeting. As Snape gave him permission to sit, the only obvious reminder of what had happened was the bands of raw skin around Harry's wrists. Though it seemed like day had passed, it was mere hours. They ate in silence.  
  
  
  
Dramaqueen -thanks for your review, and a good point made. The idea is the masters is not a secret, but no one outside of the Order can understand it, so in reality, it actually is.  
  
Fire-Mage - Yep, they're just typos. There are probably some in this chapter as well, as I'm putting it up without doing an overnight check, because I promised to have it out as soon as possible. You're curiosity should be very slightly abated by this chapter. By the way, Snape knew about the storm, but it was just coincidence.  
  
Moonlight - Huge thanks for you r long review, or should I say reviews! All you're comment were very helpful, and I hope you liked this chapter, it should have answered some of your questions. And for the most part, things should get easier on Harry, though Gray id going to continue his evil ways.  
  
Phoenix Flight - Thanks for your review, I know exactly what you mean. I'm in the CCF, which is basically the same thing, but for the army. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Bill Weasley - Thanks, this chapter does give you a bit more of the compassionate Snape, but one of the major things in the story is the fact that he is in fact compassionate, but that not everyone can see it.  
  
Archimedes - Thanks for your review and the information about yourself, my curiosity had been abated. No Dumbledore is not a ,aster, though he does know quite a bit about them, because of his friendship with Snape, and others. On the Voldemort side, I'm kind of in two minds, so I can't give you an answer her, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
CassandrAIarwen - thanks for the review, your question should have been answered!  
  
EVERYONE - Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I owe you all huge thanks, as that was the biggest response for any chapter so far. Hope you liked this chapter, and more to come, though I'm not quite sure when. It leave weekend for anyone who knows what that means, so you might be lucky and get a chapter on Saturday evening, GMT. Thanks for everyone who reviews this chapter - Pose 


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Once they had finished eating, Snape stood, and walked over to the door leading to his private workroom, pushing his chair under the table as he did so. Harry followed suit. Once inside, Snape rolled up the sleeves to his robes, and gestured with one hand to where a few sheets of paper were lying on the far end of the main bench. Beside them lay several chopping boards, and petry dishes, along with droppers, syringes, and several test tubes.  
  
'Today we begin work on the crutiatus potion. I want you to prepare a first batch of ingredients, following those instructions. If you have any difficulties, ask me. This is powerful work, and could quite literally blow up in our faces.'  
  
Harry quietly nodded his understanding, and moved over to the end of the bench, leaving Snape to set up a small cauldron. Scanning the list of ingredients, Harry mentally whistled, impressed by the power of the stuff. Checking the piece of paper every few minutes, he began his work.  
  
As he finished preparing each ingredient, Snape took them off him, and added them to the simmering cauldron, asking no questions, sometime putting all of whatever it was in at once, sometimes adding it grain by grain. On the other side of the room, Harry kept his mind on his own task.  
  
Nearing the bottom of the list, Harry came upon the instruction for the preparation of Mandrake Root. Mentally, Harry remembered what he had learned about it's restorative properties the year before. Again, he was impressed.  
  
Time passed quickly, and soon Harry was watching as Snape added the last of the ingredients, frambias spleen. As the potion turned from a murky brown to a deep blue, Snape snapped back, and stretched. Harry winced as he heard the snapping of stiff joints.  
  
Snape reached for his wand, and flicked it in the direction of a glass timer mounted on wooden brackets in the dungeon wall. It turned, and the sands began to fall. As they left the room, Snape answered the questioning look Harry sent him.  
  
'It needs to rest for six hours on a low heat. Then it will be ready to be tested.'  
  
Harry's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
'How will we test it?'  
  
Snape sat down with a sigh, flopping into one of the two armchairs in the main room. Harry did the same, gratefully accepting the glass of conjured pumpkin juice he was handed.  
  
'There are several stages. To start with, we will test the potion on a rat, using a mild pain-causing curse. If that is successful, we will use a stronger curse. Finally, the crucitus. Before we move on, we must know it can hold up for long periods of time, and work for repeated exposure. Then, we try it on a person, a volunteer that the Order will supply us with. We go through the same stages with them. If it holds up to everything we can throw at it, we will make a test batch of.say 100 doses, give them to members working in the field. A month later, if all the reports are good, it gets its official marketing seal, and our job is done.'  
  
Harry swilled the juice in his goblet, as if hidden in its depths were the answers to his next question. Snape looked on, amusement glittering in his eyes.  
  
'So how long does this usually take?'  
  
Snape sighed lightly, and shrugged.  
  
'Days, weeks, months, even years. For this, it will probably be the latter.'  
  
Snape didn't need Harry's frown to prompt him to continue.  
  
'That's because this is an entirely new potion, not an old one we are simply altering the change its effects. In truth, we actually have no idea if it is possible. There is still much that we don't know about so many ingredients that are traditionally used in magical healing, many of which counteract each other.'  
  
The discussion continues, and eventually moved on from potions to curses, and many other topics Harry suddenly realised he knew very little about. Atr some point the discussion grew sop heated that one of the old, dusty tomes was pulled out, in order for the correct information could be verified, and the debate settled. Glancing through to the workroom as Harry refilled their goblets for the ninth time, Snape stood up. Abandoning the juice, Harry followed him.  
  
Once in the room, Snape took a small vial, and scooped up a few drops of the potion. Handing it to Harry, he reached up onto the top shelf, and pulled down a cage that Harry had failed to notice beforehand. Unaware of the stony look Harry had adopted, Snape reached for on of the squirming rats in the cage, and then replaced it on the shelf.  
  
Taking the vial from his apprentice, Snape care full pored it down the rat's throat. Motioning at Harry for him to stand back, Snape released his captive, and before Harry could speak, Snape had his wand out and had cast what Harry recognised as a hex that caused a sharp pain in the chest of the victim. Having fallen foul to that particular curse several times, courtesy of his master, Harry winced, felling slightly sorry for the creature, despite his newly developed dislike for rats.  
  
Immediately Harry could tell the potion had failed, the rat trembled uncontrollably, and thair was filled wityh high pitched squeals. Snape quickly lifted his wand. As Snape putnthe r\at back with the other, Harry remained silent, trying to gage hiow huis master was feeling. Picking up a sheaf of papers, Snape walked back out into the main room. He sat down once more, running his hand through his dark hair. Unsure of what he was suppost to do, Harry gave a quiet query.  
  
'My lord?'  
  
Snape spoke through his hands.  
  
'Now we have the task of going through the ingredients, and cross referencing their properties and effects, trying to work out why it went wrong. I want you to take this list of ingredients, and go through the ingredients catalogue. For each one, I want a list of all the known counter ingredients. If you get any matches, tell me. If you get hungry, help yourself to some sandwiches'  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Harry took up the book and paper, and flipped open the index. The task was a monotonous one, and yet required great concentration. Several plates of sandwiches later, Harry stood up suddenly. Snape gaze flickered upwards.  
  
'My lord, I think I've got it. Downweed counteracts hinkypunk skin, which is said to have some of the same properties as frambias spleen. Therefore, its reasonable to think it counteracts that as well.'  
  
The book was snatched from his hands, as Snape swiftly checked the information. Once he had finished reading, he looked over at his apprentice.  
  
'Good work. We should be able to nullify the effect, simply by increasing the concentration of the honeycone sap.'  
  
Snape looked pleased, and Harry grinned, before hurriedly lifting a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. Snape glanced over at the clock. It read half past midnight.  
  
'Right, we'll continue with this tomorrow. Normal time for you tomorrow. Harry gave a half hearted groan, which he quickly halted upon seeing his master's raised eyebrow.  
  
'Good night, my lord.'  
  
Harry bowed, and Snape nodded to him. As Harry disappeared into his chambers, Snape gathered up the dirty plates and put them on the table, before blowing out the various candled around the room, and retiring to his own room. Soon, both were asleep. 


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
A few weeks passed, and as time wore on, they slowly developed the potion until it could hold up to a few seconds of cruciatus on a rat, before its effects wore off. Now, instead of having extra lessons from Snape in the evenings, Harry and his master would spend several hours bent over steaming cauldrons, or squinting at the tiny script on old manuscripts.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had continued with his early morning lessons, and would often surprise his classmates to responding to the Latin comments Snape sent his way. On the rare occasion that Harry did not answer correctly, Harry had to endure harsh reprimands doled out in the presence of his classmates.  
  
Snape, on the other hand, found the Gryffindor reactions to Harry's apprenticeship amusing. After seeing Harry's punishment of a few weeks previously, all students trod lightly around him, fearing they would get similar treatment.  
  
Training with Fletcher continued. Harry had enjoyed watching the transformation that had occurred in all those who had chosen to stay on under Fletcher, despite the fact that he was a harsh instructor.  
  
After the first few days there were several dropouts, mostly from the Ravenclaw side. Fletcher had expected this, and made no comment. As for the rest, he worked them tirelessly. When all other had gone to bed, anyone walking through the house common rooms would always find several bag- eyed students at work, no matter how late the hour. Harry looked forward to the time he was allowed to spend training with his friends, and even enjoyed the 'special' training Fletcher would take him through for an hour before Snape turned up at the Hall.  
  
He was getting quite proficient at fencing, and beginning to enjoy it more. This was not to say he also liked those days where he had done something to warrant punishment. Ron and Hermione still disliked watching these episodes, though, like the rest of the class, all too often found themselves unable to look away.  
  
If Harry hated one thing about his apprenticeship, that was it. He hated being punished in public, especially on the few occasions that Gray had any excuse to reprimand him. Harry found standing impassively by as bad as torture.  
  
Though most of the students went home for Christmas, both Ron and Hermione chose to remain. Though they said nothing, Harry suspected this was to keep him company. However, Harry actually saw little of his friends in the week leading up to Christmas, as he was kept busy by Snape, who was certain that they were nearing a breakthrough in the development of the potion.  
  
In fact, Ron and Hermione were the only Gryffindors who had stayed in school, and there was a total absence pf Slytherins. Because of this, the only person Harry dislike who was at Hogwarts was Gray, and Harry did his best to stay put of his way.  
  
This worked well until Christmas Eve when Harry was on his way back from the library, his arms full of books Snape had sent him to fetch. Unfortunately, this meant his visibility was extremely poor, and consequently he didn't see Master Gray until he was quite literally on top of him.  
  
The books went cascading to the floor, and Harry stumbled hard, knocking Gray aside, and splashing the hot drink the professor was carrying all over the man's dress robes. Realising with a sinking heart who it was, Harry came to attention swiftly. Gray was leering at him nastily.  
  
'I apologise, Master Gray, I did not.'  
  
'I don't want to hear your excuses, boy. Pick up those books and follow me. Now!'  
  
Harry bowed, making no attempt to defend himself. As his heart sunk into his boots, Harry followed Gray along the corridors, to the DADA classroom. Once inside, Gray ignored Harry, taking off his dirty robes and replacing them with a fresh set. Turning back to Harry, he pursed his lips.  
  
'Put those down on the desk.'  
  
There was a pause as Harry obeyed. Once his hands were free, he came to attention once again. Gray was looking him up and down.  
  
'It seems you need another reminder that clumsiness is not acceptable. Several of those books, which are now in need of repairing, are old, and very valuable. I shall just have to teach you not to drop books in the future.'  
  
The coldness in Gray words was unnerving Harry slightly, though he refused to let this show on his face. He watched the master, as he walked over to the desk, and came back with two items. One was a heavy hardback book, which he passed to Harry. The other was the wooden pointer he was so fond of using in lessons. Harry swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.  
  
'Hold your arms out straight. Palms down, holding he book.'  
  
Harry did so. He started resolutely ahead as Gray moved round behind him, wishing he had more on that just the thin shirt he was wearing. Lugging heavy books from the library, Harry had worn a shirt instead of his tunic, despite the coolness of the corridors.  
  
Added to this was the fact that his sleeves were rolled, a habit that had developed after hours spent working over hot cauldrons. Now, he was just glad he had turned down Ron and Hermione's offer of help. He would not want them to be here. His thoughts were interrupted by Gray.  
  
'Do you understand and except the reasons for your punishment?'  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Harry's voice was neutral as he replied.  
  
'Then all I will say is this, keep the book at arms length, at shoulder height. Do not drop it.'  
  
Harry was given hardly a second to absorb these words when he heard a crack. A split second later he felt a shooting line of pain across his shoulders. He winced. Not wanting to see his tormentor, Harry closed his eyes. The next stroke was across his elbow. His arms shook, and Harry nearly lost his grip on the book. Unfortunately for him, Gary noticed this, and directed the next blow square across Harry knuckles, at the same time hissing,  
  
'Arms straight!'  
  
Harry bit his lip, both from the pain, and to stop himself coming out with one of the many angry retorts on the tip of his tongue. After that, Harry refused to let the book move and inch in any direction, and after five minutes Gray was forced to accept the fact that Harry was not going to drop it. With a last viscous stroke that caused Harry to suck air in fast through his nose, and to open his eyes, Gray backed off. Still, his voice was cold.  
  
'Punishment is done.'  
  
Slowly, Harry lowered the book, his arms shaking with the effort required. His fact contorted slightly as he bent his elbows. Gray looked on maliciously, as Harry replaced the book on the front desk, and stood to attention once more. He bowed, his voice even.  
  
'Thank you, my lord.'  
  
Harry straightened up and picked up the books Snape had requested. As he was walking out of the door, he heard Gray speak, his voice sarcastic.  
  
'Merry Christmas.'  
  
Bastard. Harry thought. Once as safe distance from Gray classroom, Harry halted, depositing the heavy book on a handy bench. Sitting down stiffly to recover his breath, Harry tried to work out what, exactly, he was going to tell his master.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Fletcher, who was walking down the corridor on the way to see the Headmaster. Upon catching sight of Harry, and the rather conspicuous red lines across his forearms, he halted, and cleared his throat noisily to get the boy's attention. Harry jumped to his feet.  
  
'Good evening, sir.'  
  
'Hi Harry. Mind if I join you.'  
  
Harry shook his head. As both sat back down, Harry slightly uncomfortably neither spoke. After a few moments of tense silence. Fletcher spoke, nodding towards Harry's arms.  
  
'How did you get those?'  
  
'Harry shifted slightly, ducking his head.  
  
'A punishment, or a Christmas present, depending how you look at it.'  
  
Fletcher raised an eyebrow.  
  
'They look recent. Don't you think it was slightly harsh of your master to punish you so. severely, just before Christmas?'  
  
Harry shook his head, looking faintly amused.  
  
'It doesn't matter what I think.' He paused, not sure whether or not to go on. 'And it wasn't my master.'  
  
By now, Fletcher's eyebrow was nearing his hairline.  
  
'If not Snape, then. Gray?'  
  
Harry nodded, and Fletcher frowned slightly.  
  
'And your other injuries, Gray too?'  
  
He took Harry's lack of response as a yes. Deciding to press on, Fletcher asked another question, this time one which Harry couldn't answer with a simple yes or no.  
  
'So, why?'  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'Gray believes in that sort of punishment. I'm an apprentice. I don't have any say in the matter. And it's not so bad.'  
  
Fletcher snorted, and put a hand on Harry shoulder, in an attempt to make Harry looked at him instead of the opposite side of the wall. He was surprised when Harry shied away from the contact.  
  
This time Harry couldn't ignore the raised eyebrow, or the cool hand that pulled back the collar of his shirt. Deciding a corridor was not the best place to be having this conversation, Fletcher stood and went into the nearest classroom. Harry was forced to follow him.  
  
Once the door had been shut, Fletcher pulled on his professional face, and adopted his stern voice. Having seen the results of Harry's last 'punishment' he wasn't about to let this one go untreated, despite the fact that, as of yet, he'd seen no blood, baring a bit seeping from the broken skin of Harry's knuckles.  
  
'Shirt.'  
  
Fletcher voice left no room for argument, and reluctantly, Harry complied. After a quick examination for blood and broken bones, Harry replaced his shirt. He rejected the offer of healing, partly because he knew Gray would simply re-apply the wounds, probably with interest, but also because, in a way, Harry believed this was part of his training. And he was not one to shy away from learning, no matter what the cost.  
  
Fletcher had not been amused by what he had seen, though Harry's cheerfulness, coupled with the fact he had absolutely no control over the matter, convinced him to drop it. Fletcher continued on his way to his meeting with the Headmaster, and Harry made his way to the dungeons, going over what he was planning to tell Snape in his head.  
  
Unfortunately for him, when he arrived at the dungeons, he found Ron and Hermione seated in the main room, making polite conversation with his master. As it turned out, Snape had invited them to share an evening meal with their friend. Like Fletcher, they were not impressed.  
  
  
  
Okay, how was this. It was much longer than normal, so I don't want any complaints about the length. To be honest, this was not what I'd planned for this chapter, or any of the next few, but I just got a mental image of the Gray saying 'Merry Christmas', and it went from there. For all of you who have been egging me on for more Harry/Gray confrontations, you should have enjoyed this chapter.  
  
You've been very lucky to get a chapter this soon. Unfortunately, I very much doubt you'll be getting another chapter in the next ten days. This is because I've got two-day squash events this weekend and next, and am missing a day of school on Monday for field weekend, and I'm going to be working hard to make up for lost time on all the coursework I've got at the moment. Sorry, but it not my fault.  
  
Thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Harry woke on Christmas day to find himself staring up at a very unfamiliar wall. It took him a few seconds to remember one of the many conversations of the night before, where somehow Ron and Hermione had managed to convince his masters that he had earned a night in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Pulling on his shirt and trousers, Harry looked over to the small tree sitting in the corner of the room. Because it was only the three of them left in Gryffindor tower, they had agreed to open their presents in the common room, instead of in their dorms. Dobby, being his usual helpful self, had supplied and decorated a small Christmas tree, and had arranged a huge pile of presents around the base. The rest of the common room had been decorated with fresh holly, and a large sprig of mistletoe hung just inside the portrait hole.  
  
Having woken at his usual early hour, Harry had quite a while to think things over. Stretching his arms above his head, a twinge of pain brought him sharply into wakefulness. Settling down in one of the huge armchairs next to the fire, Harry looked out the window, his mouth opening in delight. It was snowing. More than that, it was a blizzard! Huge snowflakes spiralled to the ground, being whipped in circles by the strong winds. It was still dark outside, and the light the window was shedding on the air outside illuminated the snow gliding past the window.  
  
Harry was still staring mesmerised at the scene outside when Hermione and Ron came hurtling down the stairs. Hermione's greeting hug was a lot gentler than usual, something for which Harry was eternally grateful. Ron and Harry grinned a Merry Christmas at each other, and Harry motioned at the window. The two spent a good few minutes ogling at the snow, just as Harry had done. Getting slightly impatient, Harry cleared his throat to get their attention, and motioned at the huge stack of presents that awaited them. Swiftly pulling three armchairs round the tree, they collapsed down in them, each looking at the others to open the first present. Finally it was Harry who intervened.  
  
'Look, lets just grab one each?'  
  
The other two nodded in agreement, and each of them leaned forward and picked up a present with their names on it. Hermione chose a thin, slender package, and Ron a wrapped box. As they settled back into their chairs, Harry spoke to Ron.  
  
'That's from me, by the way.'  
  
Checking the label, and seeing it was true, Ron nodded his thanks.  
  
'Thanks Harry.'  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had opened her present, which it turned pout was from Ginny, with whom she had recently got very close to. It contained an phoenix-feather quill which shimmered in the firelight. Hermione smiled, and made a note on the parchment she had next to her, what it was and who it was from. Harry, coming from a muggle background, realised this was a thank-you list. Ron, on the other hand, didn't even notice.  
  
Harry watched as Ron opened his own present. Ripping the paper off, he opened the box. He gaped. Inside were several items. The first was a wand holster made of dark leather, and a set of wrist guards to wear while duelling. At the very bottom was a thin book called 'Tactics and Strategy, a Masters Guide'. Ron was awestruck. He immediately put on the arm guards, admiring the bronze wiring inlaid in the leather. He turned to Harry.  
  
'Thanks Harry. They're amazing!'  
  
'You're welcome.' Harry turned to his own gift. It was a large box, and Harry was willing to bet it was his annual package from the Weasley clan. It was, though it was significantly bigger than usual. As Harry opened it, Hermione and Ron looked on.  
  
From Mr and Mrs Weasley, there was a grey jumper, a score of chocolate fudge cakes, and a tin of toffee. From Ginny, there were several bottles of ink that changed colour according to the mood you were in. From the Weasley Twins, there was a mall box of sweets and candies, with a small note attached.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey, how are you faring under Snape's kind tutelage? Has he permanently scarred you yet? After the great success of our enterprise so far, we have decided to send you some prototypes that we would be much obliged if you could test and report back on the results when we return to school in two weeks. Much obliged,  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
Harry grinned, and put the note into his pocket. He pulled on the jumper, enjoying its warmth, despite the fact that it felt very strange to be wearing anything other than his uniform. He put the box down next to his chair, and reached for another present.  
  
An hour later, all three had a stack of presents next to their chairs. Ron was staring entranced at the small table he had pulled up, upon which stood a miniature Quidditch field, complete with players and balls. His parents had given it to him, along with instructions on how to program the players, and the different settings the model came with. Hermione was flicking through one of the many books she had received, and Harry was re-reading a letter from his Godfather.  
  
The silent reverie they had fallen into was interrupted by the portrait hole swinging open. When they turned round, they saw Snape. While Ron and Hermione frowned in confusion, Harry jumped to his feet and bowed, though not quite as stiffly as he normally would. It was Christmas, after all. As he straightened up, he grinned at his mentor.  
  
'Happy Christmas, my lord.'  
  
'Happy Christmas, sir.'  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't sound quite as enthusiastic as they could have done, but Harry was grateful that they had made the effort. Snape eyed them for a moment, eyebrows raised as he took in the discarded wrapping paper.  
  
'Happy Christmas to you also. I trust you all slept well?'  
  
'Yes, Professor.'  
  
Hermione answered, but Ron just nodded his agreement while looking at his shoes, still not liking the idea of being on civil terms with the hated potions master. At the questioning look that was sent his way, Harry added his own answer.  
  
'Perfectly, my lord. It was nice to be back on Gryffindor soil.'  
  
Snape voice was wry as he replied.  
  
'Indeed. Well, I am here to inform you that the Headmaster expects you to be on time for lunch. We are having a feast in the Great Hall, as is customary.'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
Harry smiled as Snape left, turning back to his friends.  
  
'Why don't we have a go at this model then? We've got an hour.'  
  
After much deliberation, Ron decided what they were going to do, Hermione read out the instructions, and Harry cast the spells. By the time they had to leave, they had the teams set up as England and Bulgaria, battling it out with an elusive snitch.  
  
Realising they would son be late, Ron and Hermione dashed upstairs to change, and Harry carefully removed his jumper. Even though it was Christmas, Harry knew it was uniform as usual, at least when he was out of his own room.  
  
Soon they were on their way to the feast, Hermione with her arms linked loosely with the two boys. Harry suddenly wished Colin was around to take their photo. This was one day he definitely wanted to remember.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, how was that chapter? Firstly, huge apologies for taking so long to put this chapter up. School has been getting ahead of me in the last few weeks, with coursework etc. Unfortunately, I have coursework starting when I go back to school in a weeks time, so it might be a while between updates.  
  
On a different note, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, much appreciated. For the-dreamer, I do put a marking across before I write my notes, but what shows up in word doesn't show up on ff.net, so I'm slightly at a loss. For you're sake, I will experiment with different methods, but I can't promise any more than that.  
  
To everyone, thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The next day, Harry woke to find himself face down in a familiar pillow once more. Rolling over, he noted with confusion the sun streaming in through the window. Judging by this, Harry was willing to bet it was close to midday, and well past his normal wake up call.  
  
Dressing slowly, he wondered where his mentor was. Going outside, he was surprised to see Snape sitting at the table reading a copy of The Daily Prophet, and sipping what smelled like a coffee. As Snape looked over the paper, Harry bowed.  
  
'Good morning, my lord.'  
  
Snape motioned the seat opposite and replied, his voice slightly sarcastic.  
  
'Good afternoon.'  
  
Harry snorted, but eventually decided to leave well enough alone. Why should he complain if Snape had finally decided to give him a lie in? He would take it and be grateful. Digging into a plate of sausages and fried eggs, Harry kept silent and enjoyed his brunch. He looked up when Snape spoke.  
  
'I don't suppose your Godfather mentioned the fact that he would be arriving today to stay at Hogwarts for a few days?'  
  
Harry dropped his fork, and Snape smirked.  
  
'I thought not. Unfortunately, no where will be open as it is Boxing Day, however, I have arranged for the House Elves to serve us dinner in my private dining room. Most of the professors are going home for New Year, so I have asked the Headmaster to join us also.'  
  
Barely able to contain his excitement, Harry face fell for a moment. Snape noticed, and decided he was feeling merciful.  
  
'I have already asked your friends, and they have accepted. Though I do not *like* your godfather, the Headmaster has explained the situation. As your mentor, it would be inappropriate for me to be on bad terms with you godfather. I have been in touch with him, and you need not worry on that count.'  
  
Harry stood up, forcing himself to form a coherent thank you. After a few seconds, he managed it.  
  
'Thank you, my lord. It was most thoughtful of you.'  
  
Harry bowed as Snape went back to reading his paper, after having extracted permission to be out for the rest of the day. Leaving the dungeons minutes later, Harry had changed into some slightly warmer clothes, and was on his was to meet Ron and Hermione for a long-awaited snowball fight.  
  
By the time it began to get dark, a huge range of activities had been covered. After a huge snowball fight, they had wandered inside and played around with Ron's Quidditch Model. After that came chess, followed by the toasting of marshmallows on the fire. Harry felt more like a boy than he had for many weeks, and he made the most of it. At half past five, Harry left his friends to get ready for the evening, as he himself had to do.  
  
Once out of the shower, Harry dried off, and then pulled on his uniform black trousers. Walking past the mirror towelling his head, he paused, looking at his reflection. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't even be sure Sirius would recognise him. After all, he had changed massively. A glance of the scars on his back only served to emphasis this fact.  
  
Harry shook his head fiercely, breaking off his chain of thought. The changes were for the good, he told himself. His vision had been corrected, and he had grown massively. He was stronger, and toned, as well as being a lot browner than before. It was good.  
  
Looking back into his eyes, Harry realised something. He wouldn't change it for the world. It had been worth it. And that gave him the confidence to continue.  
  
He swiftly pulled on a creased white shirt, which he chose in place of his normal tunic, laced up his black trainers, and buckled his belt. With one last look in the mirror, he flicked his hair, holstered his wand, and walked out of his room.  
  
As always, the minutes until Sirius was due to arrive felt like hours. Finally tired of his frantic pacing, Snape set him to reciting Latin verbs, something which calmed Harry, but simply reduced Hermione to a fit of giggles.  
  
Hearing the door open, Harry spun, only to be greeted with the twinkling eyes of his Headmaster. Harry groaned, and Snape and Dumbledore exchanges amused looks. It was halfway through 'regis' that finally a knock on the door was heard. Harry stopped, his face panicked suddenly. Thankfully, the door opened quickly, to reveal a slightly nervous looking Sirius standing beyond.  
  
Though Harry was across the far side of the room at the time, the once convict had eyes only for his godson, and raced across the room to envelop Harry in a hug, completely ignoring everyone else. When Harry started to run short of breath, he was released. Satisfied that he was alive, Sirius turned to Dumbledore.  
  
'Hello, Headmaster.'  
  
They shook hands, while Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
'You're no, longer in school, 'Albus', id just fine.' His voice was amused  
  
'Been up on the carpet too many times for that, sir.'  
  
Harry heard Snape snort slightly. Hearing this, Sirius turned, half expecting an insult; instead he was offered a hand, which he duly took.  
  
'I have the same problem. I resort to using 'headmaster'. Safe journey, Black?'  
  
Sirius looked startled for a moment, before smiling gratefully.  
  
Yes, thank you.'  
  
In the background, Harry also bobbed his head in silent gratitude. Snape made no comment as Sirius greeted Ron and Hermione, before leading the group over to the sofas.  
  
As most sat down, Harry took his usual place behind Snape's chair. After a few minutes of trying to have a comfortable conversation, Snape finally got tired of a voice constantly coming from behind him. He ordered Harry to take a seat, but made a point of warning him not to get used to it. With a bow that caused Sirius's eyebrows to shoot up above his hairline, Harry obeyed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know its been a while, and I thank you all for your patience. However, here is the next chapter, I hope you all liked it. I can honestly say today is the first opportunity I have had to sit down and write for a while, so I am trying my best. On this note, holidays start in a week so I should have a bit more time then, but with revision and skiing, I can't promise anything. I'm eternally grateful for reviews, though I don't have the energy right now to draft out individual replies.  
  
One point though, the Mastery is male only, though I guess in all fairness their should be a 'Mistressy' as well. This is not a point I had really considered, so I'm afraid you'll have to be happy with that (Lokia - this is for you)  
  
Thanks for any reviews, the more I get, the more I feel like writing, and thanks again for all your patience. - Pose 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I am writing this note before the rest of the chapter to insure that it gets read. This is my reply to three reviews posted in succession by someone under the name bewitched. I have only one question. Why the hell are you reading this story if you are so against it? After your review for chapter 4, I would have said the only logical thing for you to do would be to click 'back' and read something more to your taste. No one dictates what I write, and quite frankly, I think your comments simply show narrow minded thinking and absolutely no understanding of the story. Now, constructive criticism is one thing, but I think death threats are another. So I ask you to either go away, or keep your insults to yourself. Next time I won't be so polite. Respectfully, Pose.  
  
I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Dinner progressed smoothly, and conversation ranged back and forth across the table. Ron and Hermione soon got over their discomfort at having dinner with their headmaster, and soon relaxed into their normal selves. Snape and Sirius were strangely civil, and sarcastic comments were kept to a minimum by all parties.  
  
When they had finally finished eating, they moved back into the main room, and collapsed in their chairs. It was after a few minutes as silence that Sirius asked his first question.  
  
'So Harry, what's this mastery about? I've heard your professor's explanation but I'd like to hear yours.'  
  
Harry shrugged and though about his answer. There were some things he didn't want his godfather to find out. Eventually he answered, uncomfortably aware that everyone was paying close attention to his answer.  
  
'It's fine. I have to work hard, but I enjoy it. Most of the time anyway.'  
  
Sirius nodded his head and continued.  
  
'So what do you study, why can't everyone do this?'  
  
It was Snape who answered this question.  
  
'Not everyone would be able to cope. And there are few masters compared to the number of students there would be if all did so. As for what Harry is learning, well it varies. Everything from Latin, Chemistry, and apparition to animagi and necromancy. Those I teach, then he has some classes with his year mates, such as charms and DADA. If fact, the DADA teacher is also a master.'  
  
Harry was careful to make no comment here, but Ron and Hermione had no such scruples. After glancing at each other, it was Hermione who began.  
  
'Gray isn't much of a teacher!'  
  
Realising their intentions, Harry tried to interrupt, but was silenced with a glare from his best friends. He leant back in his seat and avoided looking at Sirius. It was Snape who spoke next.  
  
'He is a master, I know for a fact you have come on well under his tutelage.'  
  
He knew that he had no chance of halting their tirade against Gray, yet it was his duty to try to do so. And deep down, he wanted his apprentice's godfather to know. Ron snorted and carried on.  
  
'He might be a master but he's also a bastard. What he did was inhuman, and you know it!.'  
  
This last bit was directed at Snape, who didn't answer, but simply pursed his lips. Sirius was looking slightly uncomfortable, and their was a deep frown on Dumbledore's face.  
  
'Would someone like to explain this to me? Harry?'  
  
Harry sent an annoyed glare at Ron. There was no way he was going to discuss this now. Not a chance.  
  
'It's nothing. Their exagarating.'  
  
Sirius started to get impatient.  
  
'Exagarating what?'  
  
Harry stood up.  
  
'Nothing, now can we change the subject please?'  
  
Sirius was about to continue when Dumbledore put a light hand on his shoulder, halting him. In his calm, low voice, he spoke softly, looking at Harry from over his glasses as he addressed his pupil.  
  
'Harry, I think you owe you godfather and myself an explanation. You need not fear our reactions. As an apprentice to the masters I have no control over your traing, and I cannot do anything to change that.'  
  
Harry tried one last time to make them drop it.  
  
'Look, I did something wrong, and I was punished for it, and deservingly so. End of story, discussion over!'  
  
Sirius sat forward slightly in his seat. He spoke slowly, his voice tense.  
  
'What do you mean, punishment?'  
  
Harry clenched his jaw, looking to his master for support. Much to his annoyance, he found none. Seconds passed in silence, and the atmosphere went from happy to angry rapidly. Finally Snape was forced to intervene. Much as he disllkie doing it, if he gave an order Harry could not refuse. He stood, and something in the way he walked over to the sideboard made Harry snap to attention.  
  
When Snape returned he carried something brown in his hands, though only Harry could see what it was. Sitting down, Sirius was looking more and more confused, as well as more angry. When Snape stood in front of him, Harry bowed, feeling a twinge of resentment for the first time in weeks. Snape's voice was precise, and Harry was forced to obey.  
  
'Remove you shirt.'  
  
Harry did so, keeping his eyes locked with his masters as he did so. He wanted Snape to know that he was not happy with the situation. He was forced to look down as Snape passed him what was in his hands. His hand faltered slightly as he felt the course leather under his fingertips. Snape steeped back slightly, before speaking again, the formality of his words designed to remind Harry of his true place.  
  
'Now, apprentice, I give you a choice. Either you explain to your godfather and the Headmaster about your punishments, or I will show them.'  
  
Harry hated him in that moment. He saw Sirius start to speak, then chance his mind. A few feet away, Dumbledore's frown deepened. Sitting on the far side of the fire, Ron and Hermione looked worried.  
  
Almost all the bruises from Christmas Eve had entirely faded, and Harry knew his Godfather had yet to guess the truth. Looking back to his master, Harry did not drop his eyes, making one last desperate attempt to save his Godfather from yet more worry.  
  
Snape had guessed he would not back down easily, and was prepared. He took the strap back from Harry's hands, and walked slightly behind him. His voice was cold.  
  
'Very well.'  
  
Hermione and Ron looked up in horror as the strap was raised. Sirius eyes flashed as realisation struck, and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, seeing the grimness of Snape's face. Only as Snape was about to strike did Harry finally speak.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
His voice was defeated, and hollow. Looking over at his godfather, he didn't see the sheer relief evident on his master's face. Slowly, he turned around. His voice was weary as he gave his explanation.  
  
Needless to say Sirius was furious, and Harry was forced to stop him from charging out and strangling Gray. Dumbledore too looked concerned, though Harry though he didn't have that much to worry about. Gray couldn't do anything to the other, no matter how angry he was.  
  
After Ron and Hermione had also said their bits, the conversation moved on to lighter things, and Harry was able to finally relax. They went to bed late that night, after promising to meet up the next day after supper. They had planned for earlier, but Snape announced that it was time for Harry to get back to his training.  
  
Probably to ease the worry Sirius was feeling, Snape grudgingly invited him to watch their afternoon training session. Sirius complied, before bidding Harry goodnight, and going to the room Dumbledore had prepared for him. Harry went to his own room and to sleep, so missing the short conversation that passed between his master and Dumbledore. He slept soundly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Any comments? You're very privileged to get another chapter so soon, and I hope you all appreciate it! Nothing now till next week. Thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The snow of January and February came and went, and for weeks of March Hogwarts was entombed in black clouds and driving rain. It was during this period that Snape introduced another element to Harry's training. It basically involved him going out alone, into the forest for certain amounts of time, and seeing if he take care of himself in what Snape termed 'adverse conditions'.  
  
Snape kept an eye on him magically during all of these sessions, watching him complete whatever task he had been set. To Harry, it was just another way to get him as cold, wet, and hungry as possible. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the challenge.  
  
By this time Harry had also finally mastered apparition, much to the jealousy of Hermione. Snape had spent almost an hour grilling him on proper usage after Harry had succeeded in startling his friend s in Hogsmeade. Despite the fact that the prank had cost Harry a hard afternoon of sweat and bruises, he felt it was worth it. The look on his friends face had been priceless.  
  
His lessons on animagi with McGonagall had also been going well, and he was now able to turn his animagus form after just a few seconds on concentration. Given another few weeks, the change would be instantaneous. Much to Harry's annoyance, he had been forbidden from telling anyone, even Ron and Hermione, of this development, and of what animal he took the form of. Snape had looked so serious when giving out that order that Harry decide it wasn't worth breaking it, though he often wished her could.  
  
A few weeks before Easter, their hard labour over the potion to stop the effects of cruciatus finally paid off. As Harry was going over yet more lists of ingredients one afternoon, Snape had come over. Harry jumped to attention, waiting for instructions.  
  
'You can stop.'  
  
Harry's face was confused for a moment, then his eyes widened in understanding.  
  
'We did it?'  
  
Snape nodded his head in confirmation, raising an eyebrow in response to the delighted look on Harry's face.  
  
'Now all we have to do is wait for the Order to send up a volunteer for the final test. Unfortunately, it could be weeks, even months before they find anyone. Until then, we must wait.'  
  
Harry face dropped slightly, disappointed that they wouldn't have the final verdict for months. He sat back down in his seat with a sigh as his master turned away to resume his work. After about ten minutes of silence, Harry spoke, standing up as he did so.  
  
'I can test it.'  
  
Snape rounded on him immediately, examining his face for any sign of a amusement. He did not speak, so Harry repeated what he had said.  
  
'Why not, then we'll know now, instead of having to wait for weeks.'  
  
Snape shook his head slightly, damned Gryffindor pride. And yet, it made sense. Snape gave him a piercing look.  
  
'Are you sure you want to do this? You know the risks.'  
  
There was no way for Harry to tell what Snape was thinking, so he pressed on. Maybe it was a risk for himself, yet it could mean many others didn't have to face that same danger in the future. Like before, he felt that in a way this was just another part of his apprenticeship. He didn't move, locking Snape's grey eyes with his own, unwavering, quietly determined. Snape nodded.  
  
'Very well then.'  
  
An hour later Snape finally released his hold on the spell, gasping as his concentration broke. Evident relief washed over his features. Harry sat down gratefully after an hour standing up, feeling no ill effects other than a mild tingling in his finger and toes.  
  
After Snape had gulped down the contents of a water jug, he told his master as much. Snape merely grunted, and set about writing up his report. Harry went to his room, and began to flick through his old copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, I know this was a very short chapter, but it just assort of passage of time. Last night I was up planning the next few chapters, which are much more exciting than this one, and I'm eager to get on and actually write them. Just to give you from teasers, there will be a final major showdown with Gray, and some very interesting news from Snape.  
  
Thankfully, I can now actually see how I' going to get the fic to where it can be completed. Also, I'm interested in any suggestions o for Harry's animagus form. Though I do have my own idea's of my own, I am open to suggestions, as long as they are backed up with reasons.  
  
On a serious note, my work for the holidays is seriously piling up, so I'm making no promises about more updated, except to say that you should get the next chapter sometime over the weekend.  
  
One final thing, I'd appreciate it if you could all go and have a look at my one-chapter fic, A Drifting Rose, and review to tell me what you think of it.  
  
Thanks for any reviews. - Pose 


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It just wasn't possible. Snape had announced that he was going to London for two weeks. And that he wasn't taking Harry with him. That alone wasn't too bad, it was what came next. He was to stay under the guidance of Gray. Harry was so enraged by this news that the calm demeanour he had built up over the past months cracked.  
  
'What the hell do you mean, with Gray. There's no way.'  
  
His outburst was cut short by an incensed looking Snape. His voice was cold enough to stop Harry in his tracks.  
  
'Control yourself, apprentice.'  
  
He stopped, rubbing his temples for a moment as Harry struggled to reduce the obvious mutiny on his face.  
  
'I have no choice. I must present my report to the board in person, and I have other matters to attend to. It will be days in stuffy chambers while regulations are looked over by the panel. You training cannot be interrupted like that at this stage.'  
  
Harry was calmed slightly when he realised that Snape wasn't any happier with the situation than he was.  
  
'You will remain living here, as you do now. I will leave you lessons for the mornings, but you will report to Master Gray for all your lessons, and will attend to his wished as you do mine. Is that clear?'  
  
Here Snape's voice adopted a stern tone. Resigning himself, Harry bowed slightly.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Snape nodded, the icy fire fading from his eyes, and Harry saw the man he had come to like replace the cold master most saw. Now his voice was apologetic.  
  
'I did not plan this. I know as well as you do that he dislikes you. If he's looking for reasons to punish you, don't give him any. Your friends will understand if you explain the situation to them. If I could have it any other way, I would. It is yet another delightful rule of the order that we must abide by.'  
  
By now Harry was feeling slightly guilty about making such a big deal about the whole thing. He replied in a falsely cheerful voice.  
  
'You're right, my lord. It'll be good for me to see how other masters work, in any case.'  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, not fooled in the least. But he appreciated the gesture. He turned back to the packing Harry had interrupted. He spoke as he worked.  
  
'I leave tomorrow. As it looks like you're going to be having a fairly strict two weeks, you can take the evening off to spend some time with your friends, as long as you're back by ten.'  
  
Harry made a face, wondering how he should break the news. Ron and Hermione would be even angrier that he had been. However, a night off was not something to be wasted, and he replied.  
  
'Thank you, my lord. I'll go up to the Tower after supper.'  
  
Snape nodded his approval, and dismissed his apprentice with a wave of his hand. As Harry collapsed in an armchair, trying to work out how he was going to survive the next few weeks, Snape too was lost in thought.  
  
There was second reason he could not take his apprentice with him, one that he had neglected to tell Harry. The 'other matters', he had spoken off concerned his apprentice, and now was not the time for him to find out. It was nearing the Time of Testing, and he had to prepare everything before he explained what it was about.  
At the Hogwarts platform the next day, Harry stayed silent beside his master. He had come to the conclusion that, after the end of his time with Gray, he would never complain about how strict Snape was to anyone. He would be grateful to trade biting sarcasm for Gray malicious looks. Snape interrupted his thoughts.  
  
'Aeter.'  
  
Harry bowed, his heart settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
Snape watched as his apprentice gathered his determination and courage around him, then added his own words.  
  
'Take care. It's only two weeks. If you encounter difficulties, you may owl me.'  
  
Snape looked piercingly at Harry for a moment, knowing his last sentence had been entirely futile. Writing would be like asking for help, admitting weakness. There was no chance. And yet by saying it he let Harry know he understood. And with a final word, he turned and boarded the train.  
  
'Good luck.'  
  
'And you also, my lord.'  
  
Harry was left bowing to thin air, unsure of whether Snape had caught hid reply. As the train pulled out of the station, he turned and trudged wearily up to the castle, trying to tear his mind from the hell he would soon be facing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, here is the next chapter. Sorry its a few days late, my weekend ran away with me a little. Slightly shorter than usual, but it should give you lots to think about. Big thanks for all the reviews, I've broken the 200 barrier!  
  
Also, thanks for all the answers to my query of animagus forms, I'll tell you now that someone, somewhere chose one I was thinking of, but I'm not going to reveal it yet, nor probably for a few chapter, so you'll just have to wait.  
  
Thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Much to Harry's surprise, the last ten days had passed without any major confrontations with his temporary master. Aside from a few painful welts courtesy of Gray's wooden pointer, Harry had only suffered punishments similar to those Snape doled out, even if they were delivered with slightly more malice. This lack of punishments was mostly due to the fact that Harry had been on impeccable behaviour for the duration, as ordered.  
  
This fact made the longed for chat with his friends that he was finally having all the more enjoyable. Their charms class had just finished, and instead of heading their separate ways, Ron and Hermione had accompanied Harry back to Gray's classroom, though only after being assured by Harry that Gray was securely occupied for the day.  
  
It was for this reason that they were caught unawares when a certain professor stormed into the room. He looked livid, and was practically spitting in anger. Harry quickly slid of the table he had been sitting on, and bowed, keeping his face impassive. Ron and Hermione stepped backwards, fear showing clearly on their features. Harry suppressed the urge to flinch as Gray roared inches from his face.  
  
'I hope you're happy, boy. You finally revealing your true colours. You've cost me time and money, but oh yes, you'll pay.'  
  
Harry frowned for a second in confusion, unsure of what he was being accused of. Unfortunately, Gray noticed.  
  
'Don't try that with me. Only you would have the cheek and the nerve to destroy such valuable equipment.'  
  
Beside him, Ron swallowed.  
  
'We've been with him all afternoon and he hasn't done anything. We would've seen.'  
  
Ron's fists were clenched by his sides.  
  
'Just the words I would expect from an accomplice.'  
  
Gray's eyes flickered onto Ron for only a second, before settling back on the object of his anger. Harry struggled to keep the fear for his friends from his voice, meaning his words came out tired and deceptively defeatist. His reply was swift and clear.  
  
'They didn't do anything.'  
  
Gray's face twisted cynically.  
  
'I thought not. Now, if you will excuse us.'  
  
'He didn't do anything!'  
  
Ron's voice was heated, and standing silently by his side, Hermione supported his words.  
  
'Leave.'  
  
Harry's voice was quiet. Arguments fled Hermione's lips as she looked into his face. It showed understanding. Tears running down her face at the sight of the strap in Gray's hands, she fled. Watching as Ron backed away a few paces, Harry turned around, presenting his back to Gray.  
  
Gray stepped towards Harry, and with his right hand roughly bunched the black t-shirt Harry was wearing up around his shoulders to bare the subtly marred flesh of Harry's back. Gray twisted his shirt around his shoulder blades as Harry reached up and clasped his hands behind his neck, just as he had all those months before, effectively insuring his back would remain exposed. Gray stepped away, allowing himself room to swing.  
  
Ron watched in horror as Harry shoulder jerked in reaction to the first blow. The second drew a thin stripe of blood from tanned flesh. The third made him stagger. Gray noticed this and stepped in close, pushing him hard downwards, exerting pressure on his neck to force him to his knees. He fell, he face twisting to one side as his knees connected with the rug on the old stone floor.  
  
Despite the pain, Harry suddenly noticed Ron was still standing in the doorway. His voice was desperate, full of a pleading Ron could barely decipher.  
  
'Ron for God's sake get out. You don't need to see this!'  
  
Ron hesitated.  
  
'Go!'  
  
Hating himself, Ron stepped out of the door into the corridor, to stand next to a weeping Hermione.  
  
Even after the door had clicked shut, they could still hear the dull thud of leather on flesh. Listening to it, Ron felt sick. At that moment he hated Gray with every fibre of his being, and hated the mastery for allowing it to happen. This was the sound he would hear whenever he closed his eyes for months, haunting his thoughts to remind him of what he had allowed to happen.  
  
After what seemed like hours the door was pulled open, and Gray swept out into the corridor, ignoring Ron and Hermione. That didn't stop them both from noting the pleased look on his face. Were it not for his worry concerning Harry, Ron doubted he could have restrained from sending a few insults at Gray's retreating back.  
  
Suddenly nervous, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks as they cautiously pushed open the door, and stepped softly into the room. The sight that greeted them would stay with them for the rest of their lives.  
  
Harry was lying face down on the carpet, his arms either side of his head, seemingly unmoving, almost as if he were simply asleep. Yet it was to his back that Ron and Hermione's eyes were drawn. His t-shirt had dropped down to cover the upper section of his back and shoulders, and they could see a dark liquid seeping through the thin material. The rest of his flesh was smeared with bright red blood, interlaced with darker lines where the strap had bitten deep into the contours of his back.  
  
Hearing them approach, Harry spoke without opening his eyes. They jumped, not realising he was still conscious.  
  
'How does it look?'  
  
His voice was hoarse, though macabre in its cheerfulness at the same time.  
  
Ron's voice cracked as he replied.  
  
'Not so good, mate.'  
  
Hermione fell to her knees beside him, tears falling once again. She reached out to touch him, only to be stopped by his next words.  
  
'That's not a good idea.'  
  
Her hands withdrew, and Ron's voice filed the uncomfortable silence that developed.  
  
'Harry, d'you want us to take you to the hospital wing then? You've got to get those seen to.'  
  
His voice was worried.  
  
'No, I can't have them healed. Not the hospital wing.'  
  
He paused for a moment, obviously thinking.  
  
'Gryffindor Tower. I need to lie down for a bit, rest so I can face Gray in the morning.'  
  
Ron nodded, then jumped at Harry's gasp as he tried to lift himself to his feet. His voice was pained.  
  
'I'm afraid I'm going to need some help.'  
  
Ron and Hermione took his arms without a word, and gently levered him to his feet. As they reached the door, Harry breathed a few words, clenching his teeth against the pain as he did so.  
  
'Ron...my shirt.'  
  
Ron nodded his understanding, and gently lifted the saturated shirt from his back, lowering it gently to hide the wounds from curious eyes as they made their way through the school.  
  
They made their way step by painful step to Gryffindor Tower, Harry supported all the way by his friends. As the portrait hole swung open, he allowed the outermost layer in his defence to fall away, closing his eyes as the comforting babble of conversation reached him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter you get until Monday week, because I am off to go skiing tomorrow, and I'm fairly sure I won't have access to a computer. On the off chance that I'm mistaken, you might be lucky.  
  
Now, I received a huge number of reviews for the last chapter, which I greatly appreciate. From this, I can see I need to do a bit of explaining.  
  
I know Harry's training is three years long, and don't worry, no change gas been made to that. The point is, there is a certain time of year when all the third year apprentices are tested, and that is the 'Time of Testing'. However, all the masters are support to be present for this testing, so obviously all the younger apprentice have to do *something*, as well. That's all the hints you're going to get on this subject, but you shouldn't have to wait too long to find out more.  
  
Another thing, several people have pointed out that they whole Gray/Harry confrontations id getting slightly predictable. It is for exactly this reason that this chapter was the last of this type that I will write about in detail. This did have a point, and you will become aware of it in the next chapter or two. By the way, Gray is not a Death Eater, though he would probably make quite a good one, were it not for the fact that he fights evil.  
  
Okay, that's all I've got to say for now, other than thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Heads turned as Harry staggered through the Gryffindor common room, aided on either side by Ron and Hermione. While most returned swiftly to what they were doing, a few of those who knew Harry well stood up and followed the trio. Frowns were on their faces, some of concern, and some of confusion.  
  
Having helped him hobble up the stairs to the boys dormitory, Ron and Hermione laid Harry gently down on the formers bed. The coolness of the pillow soothed him, and he relaxed still further, unaware of the audience that was gathered around his bed.  
  
After a few nervous moments, Ron broke the silence. His voice was unsure.  
  
'Harry, we should probably take off you're shirt, it'll stick.'  
  
Ron's words trailed off as Harry nodded into the pillow, mentally bracing himself. The soft fabric muffled his reply.  
  
'Cut it.'  
  
Hermione nodded her understanding, and went quickly and quietly in search of a pair of scissors. Ron, meanwhile, urged the watchers to leave. They did, though all looked over their shoulders as they went out of the door, worry etched deep into their features. As Hermione returned, Ron fetched a bowel of water, as well as his own bright orange flannel. Nervously, they sat down on either side of the bed.  
  
Ever so slowly, Hermione reached for the hem of his black shirt and lifted it gently; ignoring the smear of red it left on her hand. She began to snip away at the material with the scissors, careful to exert to pressure at the tensely trembling back beneath her. As she went higher, she reduced her pace even further, pulling the fabric free of his wounds strand by painful strand.  
  
Pulling her hands back as she reached his neck and cutting through the sleeves, she slid the shirt from Harry's back entirely, finally revealing to them the extend of his injuries. Hermione's hands shook, and Ron spoke.  
  
'Harry, these look pretty bad, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?'  
  
When he answered, Harry's voice was tight with pain.  
  
'Just clean them, water. That's all.'  
  
Ron didn't make any reply, but Harry heard the splashing of water as the flannel was rung out, and prepared himself. As Ron began dab the flannel on his back in a painstaking attempt to clean off the blood, Harry bit his lip.  
  
The moments when Ron halted his ministrations as Harry shifted beneath him, guilty to be causing his friend so much pain, gave him plenty of time to examine the wounds in detail with a morbid fascination he didn't know he possessed.  
  
From a distance they looked clean, but up close Ron could see that in some areas strips of skin had been ripped off, while in others the leather had bitten deep. The wounds curled round his ribs, and extended from the small of his back to the base of his neck, in a seemingly endless web of pain and blood.  
  
By the time he had finished, Ron's hands were tainted red, and the water had been stained red with blood. Relieved that it was over, Harry unclenched his jaw, licking away the blood from his bitten lip. His voice was hoarse.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Hearing Hermione sniffing once more, Harry tried to lighten his voice.  
  
'Don't worry 'Mione, I'll be fine. Please, don't cry on my account.'  
  
Realising that Hermione needed support as much as Harry did, Ron walked round the bed and hugged her soothing her by his close presence. Noticing this despite the fact he was facing the other way, Harry smiled slightly.  
  
By the time Hermione was back to normal, Harry had drifted to sleep, his face relaxed. Ron separated himself from Hermione, his voice soft so as not to wake their sleeping friend.  
  
'Stay here. I won't be too long.'  
  
Hermione face was confused, the way her face tilted to the left asking a silent question. Ron answered, his voice gaining an angry note.  
  
'I'm going to see if anyone knows who did whatever it was Gray accused Harry of.'  
  
She nodded, comprehension obvious on her face. Ron slipped quietly out of the room, and Hermione settled noiselessly down on and nearby chair to keep vigil over her friend.  
  
Down in the common room, Ron stood on a table and sent purple sparks out of his wand in an attempt to get people's attention. Gradually the hum of conversation died off. Forgetting his aversion to oratory, Ron spoke quietly and calmly, though his eyes were steely.  
  
'I need to see whichever smartarse it was who thought it would be funny to go and mess up Professor Gray's workroom this afternoon. If they're not here but you know who did it. I'd be grateful if you could tell them to come to me. I'm waiting.'  
  
Ron jumped down and made his way over to a deserted corner of the common room to wait. Minutes later he was approached by Fred and George. They were grinning as they addressed him.  
  
'So you've heard about our little trick then.' It was Fred  
  
'It was a good one, you should have seen he place.' George added  
  
'Smashing.' Fred finished.  
  
Neither realised that they were chewing on the wrong end of the stick until Ron stood up, his eyes murderous. When he spoke, his voice was coldly sarcastic.  
  
'Yeah, really smashing. Well, you might as well see the results.'  
  
Exchanging uncomfortable glances, Fred and George followed their younger brother up the stairs and into the fourth form dormitory.  
  
Upon seeing Hermione, their brows creased into identical frowns. About to speak, they caught sight of Harry lying prone on the bed, and were immediately silenced. They spent a few seconds seemingly frozen in place, before they crept slowly up to the bed, eyes wide.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Who did that?'  
  
Their voices were panicked, and Ron realised they genuinely had no idea. His voice lost its cold tone, and simply reflected the rage he felt against what had happened to his friend.  
  
'Professor Gray saw fit to deal out a punishment. And you know why? Because his workshop was destroyed. By you.'  
  
Ron was in no mood to be merciful, and he carried on, ignoring the horrified looks of realisation on the faces of his brothers.  
  
'It's because of you that he's lying there. And you know what? I saw him do it, heard it. Because of you.'  
  
Fred and George looked devastated. Seeing the anger drain slowly from their brother face, Fred took him by the shoulder.  
  
'We had no idea...'  
  
'We'll go and tell Gray...'  
  
'Yeah, then he'll punish us and apologise to Harry.'  
  
They bolted out of the room and down the stairs, appalled looks on their faces.  
  
Once they had left the angry lines on Ron's face softened, and he went over to the bed, observing the gentle rise and fall of Harry chest. He knew his brothers would get no worse than detention, and it had made him feel less useless. He hadn't been able to protect his friends, and he would feel forever guilty because of it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, how was that chapter. Any comments on the twist at the end? The next chapter will be Fred and George's conversation with Gray, and possible some Harry/twins conversations as well.  
  
I'm sure you'll all be happy to know I returned from my skiing holiday having broken nothing except my ski's, which are now on their way to a repair shop. You should get another chapter, but hen its back to school, and I'm sorry to say updated will be few and probably far between, a consequence of my GCSE's being less than two months away.  
  
On a lighter note, huge thanks to the thirty reviewers on the last chapter, I'm pretty sure that the most I've ever had for a single chapter.  
  
Thanks for any reviews this time round - Pose. 


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Harry woke only briefly that evening, accepting a drink of water and a chocolate frog at Hermione's urgings, before falling back into a feverish sleep. For Harry's dorm mates and Hermione, the night was a restless one. Though only Hermione and Ron were officially watching over Harry in alternate shifts, none slept soundly, struggling to banish the image of a sleeping Harry from their minds. In an effort to minimise the pain and maximise the healing, Ron and Hermione had left Harry's back uncovered, and even in the pale moonlight, the eyes of anyone entering the room were drawn swiftly to the bed where he lay. Ron and Hermione took turns sleeping in chairs, leaving to get food and drink once or twice, or to visit the bathroom.  
  
There had been several visitors to the room in the evening, including Fred and George coming to explain that they had been caught by McGonagall out of bounds in search of Gray, and had been barred from leaving the tower. Despite this, they swore several, times that they would be out as soon as they were awake the next morning. Grunting, with his anger spent and too tired to care, Ron's only answer was to hustle them swiftly out of the room.  
  
Another visitor was Colin, much to everyone dismay. Unfortunately, it was too late. By the time they realised what was happening it was done, the flash of the camera receding in their minds. Ron was furious. After gripping Colin by the arm and hauling him out into the corridor, Ron made him swear not to show the picture to anyone, and to bring it to him as soon as it was developed. Scared, Colin was only too happy to agree.  
  
When morning came Harry awoke at his usual hour, instinctively stiffening as he felt the skin of his back stretch. Wincing, it took a few seconds for him to remember what had happened. Meanwhile, his subtle movements had roused Ron and Hermione, where they dozed squashed up on the single wicker chair. Hearing their footfalls, he spoke, his voice dry and croaky.  
  
'Wait a minute.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, he carefully edged sideways, and then slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed, twisting his hips as he did so. With a grunt of pain, he sat upright. Once that had been successfully accomplished, he groaned. Clsing his eyes for a moment, he mumbled.  
  
'Water.'  
  
Hermione carefully held a goblet to his lips, being sure to let Harry drink for himself. If there was one thing that they knew, it was that Harry hated to be pitied. Seeing that in their eyes would d cause him more pain, in a way, than Gray had. It was a few minutes before they spoke, which Harry used to collect himself. Finally he looked up, sending his friends a grin that was soon cut short by a flinch.  
  
Convinced he was going to be alright, Hermione left to shower and change, leaving Harry in the care of Ron and the other fifth form boys who were now stirring, despite the fact that it was still well before six. Harry gave them each a tired smile as they came over, amused to see the majority of them were still in the clothes they had been wearing the day before, minus their robes. All looked relieved to find Harry awake and sitting up. Reassured by his smile, they returned to their beds, and loosed the curtains while they changed, struggling to stifle their yawns. Only Ron was left. Glancing at the shirt lying discarded on the floor, Ron's voice was humorously sarcastic.  
  
'Don't think you'll be wearing that again.'  
  
Harry gave a snort, not wanting to risk laughter.  
  
'I think you're right there.'  
  
There was a slightly uncomfortable pause.  
  
'Look Ron, I need you to help. I can't see but.'  
  
His voice trailed off, and Ron nodded his understanding. He went round to the other side of the bed, and knelt on it, waiting for instructions.  
  
'What do they look like?'  
  
Ron frowned. He reached out and touched Harry neck, just below the hairline.  
  
'They go from here,'  
  
His hand moved to the base of Harry back, just above his waistline. 'to here.'  
  
'How deep?'  
  
It wasn't a question he wanted to ask, but he needed to know.  
  
'Some very, they're not scabbing properly yet. Others, it looks like just the top few layers of skin have been ripped off.'  
  
Harry nodded, then swore bitterly.  
  
'I've got to get to Gray's office by six. I need a shirt, can you do accio for me? And some food?'  
  
Ron pulled out his wand, and Seamus came over clutching a pumpkin pasty. With a grin even weaker than the one Harry had sent him, he shrugged his shoulders apologetically.  
  
'The sugar will do you good, give you energy.'  
  
Harry nodded ruefully.  
  
'I'll need it today.'  
  
Seamus cocked his head to one side, and was joined by the others. Harry responded to their silent question.  
  
'The second part of my punishment.'  
  
Seeing their horrified paced, he quickly reassured them.  
  
'Don't worry, it's no more of this. I've got to clean up the mess in his workroom, that's all. But them if I'm late, he might see fit to do a bit more damage.'  
  
At this moment Ron came back over, clutching what Harry recognised as being one of his light white shirts. Motioning to the others to stand back, he stood up. The movement was swift and fluid, yet still his face contorted with pain.  
  
About to take the shirt from Ron, his hands were gently brushed away by Hermione. Having returned with her hair still wet, Hermione took the shirt from Ron's freckled fingers, and walked behind Harry. She slipped it gently on; first the right arm, then the left, and finally up over his shoulders. About to do the buttons, Harry stopped her. Noticing her from, Harry explained.  
  
'I'm not going to get away with people helping me all day. That may as well start now.'  
  
She nodded her comprehension, understanding the logic behind what he said. Hermione handed him his wand, which he swiftly holstered at his side. It took him several tries to get his trainers on, leaving him gasping as his friends looked on, eyes clouded once more.  
  
They moved down the stairs in a group, Harry leading slowly, the others following behind Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't question their decision, and silently appreciated their support. The DADA room was just off the route from the Great Hall. Intending to go with him all the way, Harry stopped them when they reached the end of the corridor. He met Hermione's eyes steadily.  
  
'Go on, I'll be fine.'  
  
Trying not to show how upset she still was, Hermione leaned up and kissed him gently on he cheek. In spite of his surprise, Harry was grateful for the gesture. When she turned away all but Ron followed her down to the Entrance Hall, albeit reluctantly. Ron's eyes were hard.  
  
'If Snape knew about this he would stop it.'  
  
Harry made no reply, and Ron shook his head, wondering at Harry stubbornness. Harry late answer caught him unawares.  
  
'It's a matter of pride now. Telling Snape would be admitting how much it hurts.'  
  
Ron's brow knitted into frown.  
  
'Be careful.'  
  
'I will be.'  
  
The words were as much to reassure himself as they were to placate Ron.  
  
As Ron hesitantly followed the others down the stairs, Harry turned, and began to make his way down the corridor. Reaching the door, he saw it was already open. He straightened his back, and masked him pain. He went in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know I said this would have Fed and George in it, but I got a little sidetracked. And this seemed to fit, so please no complaints.  
  
As I said at the end of chapter 28, I doubt I'll be writing anything in the next few days, so I'm afraid that's it as I'm back to school. I will try to get another chapter out within two weeks, but I'm not making any promises.  
  
Thanks for any reviews - Pose. 


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Harry listen in silence as Gray raged for ten minutes, and kept his face carefully blank as Gray ordered him to go and repair the damage he was supposed to have done to the workroom. Without argument, Harry complied.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
He bowed his way out of the room, and closed the door behind him. It was only then that he let the groan of agony he had been holding back escape.  
  
Ten minutes later he was on his hands and knees in the room, scrubbing hard at the stone floor. Harry now worked out why he had been forbidden to use magic past fixing the equipment. Every movement sent lancing pain down his body, making each brush-stroke agony.  
  
After a few minutes of this chore he had noticed the cloth of his shirt pulling relentlessly at his wounds. Unable to tolerate this friction, he was forced to take it off, despite the desire to keep his wounds out of sight.  
  
Barely into his task, his wishes were shattered. Coming round the corner on their way to breakfast came a troupe of Hufflepuffs, among them Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot. Harry hid his annoyance, and continued scrubbing, determined to ignore them. He was interrupted by Ernie's unsure voice.  
  
'Er, Harry? You do know your backs covered in blood, right?'  
  
Harry grimaced, scrubbing with extra vigour.  
  
'Yes, I was aware of that.'  
  
There was a short pause, and Harry realised eyebrows were being raised.  
  
'.why?'  
  
This time it was Hannah who spoke. Annoyed, Harry straightened up with a flinch and sat back on his heels. His answer was short and precise.  
  
'A punishment. Nothing you need to worry about.'  
  
He looked up only to see half a dozen pairs of eyes looking determinedly back at him. He made an annoyed sound.  
  
'It was Gray. He isn't doing anything illegal. Are you happy now?'  
  
The steely tone to his voice put them off slightly, and they walked hesitantly on, sneaking glances over their shoulders as they went. Harry got back to work, thinking glumly of the rumours that would soon be rocketing around the school. However, it got worse.  
  
Harry had almost finished the scrubbing, but had worked up quite a sweat in the process. Sitting back for a moment, he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, feeling a few drops of liquid run down his back. He made no move to halt the flow, knowing there was no point.  
  
He was just bending back over to complete his task when he was startled by a familiar drawling voice.  
  
'Well, well Potter. Someone sure did a number on you.'  
  
It was Malfoy, backed up by a crown of goons that included Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Harry gritted his teeth before standing up haltingly. There was no way he was going to stay on his knees in front of his nemesis, no matter how painful standing up might be. His retort was cold.  
  
'At least I can take it. You'd be crying like a baby in my place.'  
  
The Slytherins eyes hardened.  
  
'And what would you r place be? Getting whipped by anyone who feels like it?'  
  
Harry grinned, but somehow no one was naive enough to think he was amused.  
  
'What about your father? I'm sure he'd be a dab hand at this.'  
  
'You leave my father out of this.'  
  
The speed of the reply gave Harry his answer. He was satisfied, despite the fact it looked like Crabbe and Goyle were about to advance. It was the voices of the Weasley twins that halted them.  
  
'I wouldn't try it.'  
  
'Unless, of course, you want to be hexed?'  
  
Backing down under wand point, the Slytherins moved away, Malfoy sending Harry a glare as he went. Once they had turned a corner, Fred and George walked into the room, stopping Harry was he picked up the brush once more. They exchanged glances.  
  
'Harry, Gray sent us here to help.'  
  
'We did it. We tried to tell him but.'  
  
'.he just said you should have your accomplices to help you clean up.'  
  
The twins voices were uncomfortable, and betrayed the guilt the twins were clearly feeling.  
  
'That figures. Don't worry about it. Though I could use a hand.'  
  
Harry turned away and knelt back down, flicking two brushed towards the twins. He didn't comment as they stopped, obviously looking at his back. He refused to speak, and let them stare until they were satisfied. Finally swallowing, they joined him on the floor, and quickly helped him finish the job. Next, they started on the surfaces.  
  
By twelve they were done, with only several objects the twins didn't recognise left unfixed. These, Harry knew, were permanently damaged. Fred was just opening his mouth when the door opening made them jump. Harry saw immediately who it was. He bowed, pulling his face into an emotionless mask. George frowned when he saw it.  
  
'My lord.'  
  
Gray regarded the three through expressionless eyes. His lips pursed.  
  
'It seems you have almost finished. I trust you wound the work ample punishment?'  
  
Inwardly seething, Harry bowed gain, hating the man who stood before him.  
  
'Yes, my, lord.'  
  
In the background, Fred and George mumbled positive replies.  
  
'Seeing as you are responsible, Apprentice Aeter, the funds for replacing the equipment you ruined will come from your pocket. Do I make myself clear? I expect replacements within the week, on my desk.'  
  
Fred and George stepped forward simultaneously, about to protest. A single glance from their professor silenced them.  
  
'100 points from Gryffindor. Now get out. unless you wish to receive a similar punishment to your friend?'  
  
A look from Harry sent the twins out of the door. He knew there was no way Gray would do what he'd done to him to the twins, but he wasn't taking any chances. The twins might blame themselves, but Harry knew he was going to have been punished for something, might as well make it worth it. The only thing that really bothered him was that fact that he was still being punished, despite the fact that Gray had undeniable proof that it wasn't actually Harry. Harry hatred towards Gray multiplied as he was addressed.  
  
'Master Shadowman returns tomorrow. I believe he wants you to make some preparations, so you will return to your quarters for the rest of the day. However, I expect to see you in classes as normal this afternoon.'  
  
Harry bowed again, his mind racing with the news Snape was returning.  
  
'Of course, my lord. Thank you, my lord.'  
  
Gray left the room in a flurry of robes, and Harry was left to make his way wearily down to the dungeons. Arriving, he found a very irate Snape waiting for him. Collapsing into a chair, Harry wondered why he had returned early.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hope you enjoyed that chapter, as promised there wads a bit of the twins, and more of Gray. I'm not sure when I will update next, though it shouldn't be too long as I've got the ext chapter planned and ready.  
  
Thanks for any reviews, and once again can I beg you to go and read my short story, A Drifting Rose. It won't take very long, and I'd be grateful. Thanks again - Pose 


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Harry kept his eyes closed as Snape moved around the room. He heard the splash of water, and then felt the coolness of a metal goblet being pressed into his hands. He drank gratefully, only opening his eyes when he had drained the goblet.  
  
Suddenly remembering where he was, he jumped to his feet a fast as he could and bowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he did so.  
  
'My lord, I.'  
  
Snape cut him off before he could say anything else. His voice was harsh, and Harry blinked his surprise.  
  
'This is hardly the time for pleasantries. Sit down, before you keel over.'  
  
Harry sat, cowed by Snape's unusually terse attitude. He could almost smell the anger radiating off his master.  
  
'No doubt you are wondering why I have returned early. I received a very interesting owl this morning. From your friend Mr.Weasley. And you know what was in this letter?'  
  
Harry frowned as Snape held out what looked like a photo. Craning his head to see the picture, Harry paled. It was the photo taken by Colin. It showed Harry lying on his stomach on the bed in Gryffindor Tower, fists clenched.  
  
The reason for this was painfully obvious. The magical qualities of the photo made the marred purple of the welts and the blood seeping from the cuts uncannily real. Harry looked up, meeting his master's eyes worriedly. He saw silver fury.  
  
'What were you thinking, doing something to deserve this?'  
  
Harry began to get annoyed.  
  
'I didn't do anything!'  
  
Snape's brows furrowed, and he snapped, his voice impatient.  
  
'No matter what you think of him, I know perfectly well he wouldn't punish you without at least some cause. Now, the truth, if you please.'  
  
Harry was infuriated.  
  
'Someone messed up his workroom. He assumed it was me, and punished me accordingly. What was I supposed to do? Answer back?'  
  
Harry was alarmed to realise his last few words held a sarcasm that sounded exactly like Snape's. He glared at his master, waiting for an answer.  
  
'Merlin.'  
  
Snape turned, running his hands through his hair for a moment. Harry had never seen him with so little control. His glare softened. Wincing, he leaned forward and stood up, attempting to calm the man. Strange, he thought, how roles could be reversed.  
  
'Look I'm fine. And I probably would have answered back, but Ron was there, and he was threatening to punish him as well. I wasn't going to risk that.'  
  
Snape nodded, his calm demeanour returning. He took hold of Harry elbow and led him over to the couch, forcing him to lie face down.  
  
'Typical Gryffindor bravery. Stupidity if you ask me.'  
  
Harry grinned into the cushions, but made no reply. He knew that was actually a compliment, even if no one else would.  
  
He tried to relax as Snape took off his now blood soaked shirt, replacing it with a cool liquid soaked cloth that stung slightly when it was applied. Snape worked in silence for a few minutes, before settling down in an armchair nearby.  
  
'Who is the 'someone'?'  
  
Harry grimaced.  
  
'Fred and George.'  
  
Harry noticed Snape's dark expression and hurried on.  
  
'Before you do anything, you might want to know they helped me clean up the workroom, and got a hundred points from Gryffindor.'  
  
Snape snorted and stayed silent. It was Harry who asked the next question, hoping to move the conversation onto a slightly more comfortable topic.  
  
'So what did you have to do in London, my lord?'  
  
Snape noticed both his attempted change of topic and the return of formality, but commented on neither.  
  
'Finishing the paperwork for the potion, which, by the by, has been approved. And making preparations for our stay in a few weeks. Accommodation for a month takes a bit of organising, as I'm sure you are aware.'  
  
Snape decided to bait Harry a bit more, and the sarcasm returned to his voice. He smirked as Harry swiftly asked the predicted question.  
  
'Why do we have to stay in London for a month?'  
  
'It's the Time of Testing. You must be assessed.'  
  
Harry brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
'I though you were tested after three years?'  
  
Snape inclined his head slightly.  
  
'I'm impressed that you manage to recall information from so many months ago, apprentice. And you are correct, the Time of Testing involves the testing for third year apprentices. However, first and second years are assessed in both practical and written tests. All apprentices take part. In some ways, it is a competition. But the rivalry is between masters, not apprentices. It is a chance for you to prove your worth to the Board, and to other masters.'  
  
Harry considered this, and its implications. He was grateful that the news took his mind of the still sharp pain in his back. He listened as Snape continued.  
  
'It will give you a chance to get to know other apprentices of your age. You won't be living with me; you'll share quarters with another apprentice. His master is one of my close friends. You should enjoy his company, and I will get a break from your incessant annoyance.'  
  
Snape's voice was deadly serious, but Harry didn't need to look to know he'd see the silver mirth in his eyes. Harry replied, his voice full of obviously fake disgust.  
  
'And finally I'll get a break from the greasy potions professor. What a relief!'  
  
Snape pursed his lips, appreciating his apprentice's sharp wit. He knew it could come in handy at times. All the same, it was perhaps slightly too cheeky to let go.  
  
'Watch you tongue apprentice. You just earned yourself an hour of punishment training when you've recovered.'  
  
Harry groaned theatrically.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
After a few minutes Harry voiced a question that had been bothering him.  
  
'If we leave in a few weeks, that makes it June, right. So will we be back in time for the feast at the end of term? It's just, I'd like to see Ron and Hermione before the summer, or I won't have the chance.'  
  
His voice trailed out, slightly unsure of where he stood. Snape however, was surprisingly sympathetic.  
  
'We will return on the last day of term. Unless you have annoyed me greatly, I should think I could grant you a few hours free to meet up with your cohorts.'  
  
Harry nodded, relaxing slightly.  
  
'Thank you, my lord. I'll make sure I don't annoy you while we're away.'  
  
Harry heard Snape breath in heavily through his nose, a sign of amusement.  
  
'You manage to do that without trying, Apprentice Aeternus.'  
  
Harry chuckled. The use of his full title made him thoughtful. He didn't realise he had drifted to sleep until he woke up hours later, to find his master also asleep, a potions text open on his lap. Harry grinned to himself, wishing he could take a photo. To Ron, the moment would have been priceless.  
  
The pain inn his back finally diminished slightly, he drifted back to sleep to wait for the dawn.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey, I think this fic is finally moving on in terms of plot! I quite liked writing this chapter, so feedback on style would be appreciated. I have no idea when I'll update next, as my first GCSE is in about two weeks.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this, and again begging you to check out my ficlet 'A Drifting Rose', and to possibly leave a review so I know you've read it?  
  
Thanks for any reviews - Pose. 


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Harry spent the next few weeks preparing for his stay in London. Considering Snape refused to reveal what he would actually be required to do, this was quite difficult. Despite this, it seemed to Harry that subtle hints were dropped. Snape often made Harry duel against several opponents, or with some sort of handicap. By the fourth week of May, he felt confident he could handle himself in a duel.  
  
He also worked with his other teachers. He spent several afternoons in Hogsmeade practising his apparition, which he was unofficially tested on by McGonagall. Her silence told Harry he had passed, and it was with pride that he reported to Snape that evening.  
  
He spent time in his animagus form, getting used to his new body and how it worked. He even spent one entire night padding around the floor of the forbidden forest, using his newly developed sense of hearing and smell to explore.  
  
His back healed well, until only a criss-cross of scars remained. Though Harry was never told, he knew Snape had talked to Gray. Though the master continued to bait him in class, he was never again in a position to punish Harry outside of the classroom.  
  
However, there were also preparations of a different sort to take care of. A trip into Hogsmead with his master left Harry with a new, startlingly short haircut, which Harry liked none the less. Harry also took his blades to be sharpened, as well as buying small gifts for Hermione and Ron with his won money.  
  
Also on the agenda was a trip to Madam Malkins, where Harry was outfitted with a new set of training clothes. He was taken by surprise when Snape made him try on several sets of new robes over his uniform. It was not until Snape nodded, satisfied, that Harry asked what they were for. Handing them back to his master, he frowned questioningly.  
  
'My lord?'  
  
'They are the equivalent of dress robes. When attending evening functions as my apprentice, you must look the part.'  
  
In fact, Snape had to admit that Harry looked every inch the part. Lightweight leather boots, loose black trousers, and flowing white shirt tucked in at the waist. At nearly fourteen, he seemed every inch the saviour of the wizarding world. Lean and fit, green eyes were hard and level, and he moved with a cat-like grace. He had done well, and for a moment Snape allowed himself to feel pride.  
  
Snape smirked at Harry's dismayed face at the mention of evening functions. Living at Hogwarts, Harry was forced to attend very few social gatherings, unlike most apprentices. It would give him a chance to prove he could acquit himself well in the social world of the Mastery.  
  
They walked back to the castle, Harry questioning his master about his won experiences during the Time of Testing. Snape ensured his answers were annoyingly elusive, and Harry finally gave up. He would have to wait to find out.  
  
As it was a Sunday, Harry was able to spend the day before they left with his friends, lazing around on the shore of the lake, swimming and talking. Harry was also grateful to Snape for excusing him from the customary greeting at lunch, meaning he could just sit down with his friends, and act for once like he was normal.  
  
For the three, the day passed too fast. All too soon it was time for Harry to return to his chambers. Seeing their glum faces, Harry promised to meet them in the Entrance Hall the next day to say goodbye. They agreed, before making their way up to Gryffindor Tower in a depressing silence.  
  
Harry went to bed early that evening, and though he tossed for what seemed like hours, he managed to get a few extra hours sleep before he woke. He found himself staring at the ceiling wide awake early the next morning, as opposed to his usual pattern of dozes. He didn't bother moving for a while, just enjoyed the stillness of the early hours, and the sun spilling through the windows high in the ceiling.  
  
Finally deciding to get up, he took a long shower, enjoying being able to take his time. He stepped pout and towelled off, before pulling on his rousers. He was half way through rubbing what was left of his hair when Snape poked his head through the door. Harry grinned, and bowed, though he didn't bother to drop the towel.  
  
'Morning, my lord.'  
  
'You're up.'  
  
This comment was accompanied by a railed eyebrow. Harry just shrugged in reply, and Snape left, sending a warning that breakfast would soon be ready.  
  
Despite feeliu8ng perfectly calm when he woke up, by the time he had finished towelling his hair Harry felt like some of the eel's he used in potions had escaped and were slithering around his stomach. Looking in the mirror, he glared at himself, trying to look confident. It worked, though Harry was still left with a slightly diminished appetite for breakfast.  
  
He slid his best shirt over his head before adjusting the buttons, then sat on the bed to put on his boots. Next he tucked his shirt in, and rolled up his sleeves. Belt on. Knife. Wand. Straightening up, Harry was forced to count his breathing once more. He mentally chided himself.  
  
Looking into the mirror, he slowly slipped his new robes around his shoulders, and straightened his collar. He had avoided wearing them until today, wanting to save the experience. As he had hoped, it calmed his nerves.  
  
Looking back at himin the mirror wasn't Harry Potter, scared teenager, but Aeternus, Apprentice to the Mastery. Even to himself, he looked different. Finally, running a hand through his hair, he shrank his trunk and put it in his pocket, and walked out to join Snape.  
  
An hour later he was standing in the Entrance Hall, saying final goodbyes to his friends. To his surprise, it was not just Ron and Hermione there to see him off, but several other Gryffindors, as well as Professors McGonagall, Fletcher, and Dumbledore. He was grateful.  
  
Giving Hermione a hug and shaking hands with Ron in a mockingly solemn way, he was soon on his way. Giving his master a nod to say he was ready, Harry walked out of the castle behind Snape, not sure what he was going to, but ready for it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, huge apologies for taking this long to get this chapter up. I had some problems with a disc, and having been home as much as normal. I hope you liked this chapter, though there wasn't really anything too exciting in it. Next, introduction to the tests, and a new friend!  
  
Unfortunately, my exams have now started, so please don't expect it anytime in the next four to five weeks. According to nearly everyone, GCSE's are more important.  
  
Thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 33  
  
The halls of the order headquarters were very different to when Harry had last seen them. Clerks were pacing up and down, frowning as they struggled to balance heavy documents, while Masters glided through the crowd, apprentices having to duck and weave to keep behind them. It was a credit to Snapes reputation that the masses parted slightly in front of him, and Harry was able to simply follow in the created gap, looking around in curiosity.  
  
Though the apprentices were dressed in similar clothes, the colours were very different, and each could be easily matched to his master. Harry was grateful now for his new robes, which allowed him to blend in fairly well with the finery worn by many of the masters.  
  
Snape did not say anything until they reached a slightly less busy corridor, lined with doors, identical except for the names inscribed on the brass plates mounted on them. Stopping at the one marled Shadowman, Silverwood. Harry took his cue to enter the room. It was only when the door was half open that he realised Snape was walking back down the corridor.  
  
Not wanting to question this strange behaviour, he simply entered the room. He was greeted by the grinning face of another apprentice, this time dressed more casually, with his robes draped over a chair. The boy was tall and lightly built, of a similar height to Harry. He had mousy brown hair, and blue eyes. This was all Harry had time to take in before he was questioned.  
  
'Are you Masters Shadowman's apprentice?'  
  
Harry nodded, not quite sure what to make of the situation.  
  
'Yes, Aeter. And you are?'  
  
It was only at the last second that Harry remembered to introduce himself using his formal name.  
  
'Terranthil, Terran for short. Silverwood's apprentice.'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Hi.'  
  
Harry looked around, slowly taking in the two beds, two desks, shelves, and cupboards in the room. Slowly light began to dawn. He sat down on the bed, taking his trunk out of the pocket and enlarging it, placing it at the end of the bed.  
  
'D'you know what we're supposed to be doing?'  
  
Terran shrugged.  
  
'We have to report to the apprentice hall for lunch, when we'll be told what we have to do. Apart from that, I have no idea.'  
  
Harry nodded thoughtfully, then asked a question that had been bothering him.  
  
'What's your master like?'  
  
'As harsh as the rest of them, but calm. He doesn't get mad very often, but when he does.'  
  
Harry didn't make him finish the sentence.  
  
'But I like him.'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'How's yours?'  
  
Harry considered this question, and answered slowly, thinking each word through.  
  
'Sarcastic. Strict. Cold. But I trust him.'  
  
Slipping his robes off his shoulders, Harry lay sprawled on the second bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
The next few hours were filed with several games of conjured chess, mindless talk, and discussions about the Mastery. Like Harry, Terran was a first year apprentice, serving his master, who lived in Cornwall, and was part of the active team of masters who defended the country away from the prying eyes of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Their relaxed chats were interrupted some time later by the door opening to reveal Snape, and another man who Harry took to be Silverwood. Both the boys scrambled to their feet and bowed, coming to attention.  
  
The second man made a very obvious examination of Harry, then turned back to Snape.  
  
'So, this is your apprentice. A pleasure, Aeternus.'  
  
Harry bowed again.  
  
'The pleasure is all mine, Master Silverwood.'  
  
Eyebrows shot up.  
  
'Master Shadowman has obviously managed to train some manners into you. I still struggle on that count with Terran.'  
  
Terran simply grinned at this comment, busy observing his new friends master. It was Snape who spoke next.  
  
'Yes, I can see he is in need of a bit of discipline.'  
  
Terran looked slightly worried, whilst it was Harry's turn to grin. He knew people took time to get used to the fact that icy words were not always a signal of anger. The clue was the eyes.  
  
'Your presence is needed in the Hall, where you will get your briefing.'  
  
Snape added.  
  
'I will see you at six in the main training room, you owe a few hours.'  
  
Harry groaned, and Terran looked sympathetic. This look ended when Silverman added his share.  
  
'That goes for you too, Terran.'  
  
Exchanging looks both bowed again.  
  
'Yes, my lord.'  
  
The two picked up their robes as the two masters left the room, and left for the Hall, silent in their anticipation of what was to come.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know this was short, but I felt you deserved at least a small update. I'm still in the middle of my exams, so don't expect any more for a while. I wrote this fairly quickly, and haven't really checked it, so there are probably loads of errors, for which I apologise.  
  
As always, thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Over the next week Harry and Terran completed the first stage of their testing. This consisted of written exams on all of the subjects they were supposed to study, and then some. Though for the most part Harry thought he had done well enough, there had been a few occasions where he had been forced to leave blanks on his papers, mostly when he didn't even recognise what was being asked.  
  
Friday came, and with it the last day of theoretical exams, much to the relief of all the apprentices. However, much to their dismay, it also heralded the first of the social events Snape had casually mentioned. Early evening saw Harry presenting himself for inspection in front of Snape and Silverwood, alongside Terran. His stomach fluttering, Harry waited for the verdict. Finally Snape grunted.  
  
'Acceptable. Come.'  
  
Struggling to hide a smile, Harry did as he was bid. Coming from Snape, 'acceptable' was praise indeed.  
  
Silverwood also beckoned to Terran, and shortly the two apprentices were trailing their masters into a previously unseen part of the building. At the end of a long corridor decorated with bronze statues were as set of ornate double doors, guarded by two robed heralds. Recognising the cue, Harry and Terran stepped up on either side and quietly told the heralds the titles of their master, before going back to their places.  
  
As they walked through the imposing double doors, the heralds voice rang out, magically amplified.  
  
'Masters Shadowman and Silverwood!'  
  
The two apprentices, however, hardly noticed, entranced by the sight that met their eyes. A few meters past the doors was a wide staircase which descended to the centre of the room below. Above them, the ceiling was a curved dome, with runes that Harry recognised as protection and healing engraved round the edges.  
  
Ignoring the astounded faces of their apprentices, the two masters continued down the stairs, Harry and Terran trailing behind, eyes wide. Even when they finally remembered to catch up with their masters, they remained slightly in shock.  
  
The high walls were separated by tall windows, and [plush curtains hung from the ceiling. On one side of the room was a long table on which drinks and snacks were laid. The ballroom floor was highly polished, and Harry felt immediately sorry for the misfortunate apprentices who had done something to deserve the job of scrubbing it.  
  
All around the room stood groups of people talking quietly, though to Harry's consternation many heads had turned when they had been announced, and several pairs had broken off and were now heading for them. As the first approached, Harry braced himself. As Snape nodded a greeting, he introduced the figure.  
  
'Aeternus, this is Master Varneck. This is my apprentice, Aeternus.'  
  
Harry bowed deeply, appreciating the nod he received in return.  
  
'My Lord.'  
  
As he rose, he took in the man, instinctively trusting him. He was tall, with brown hair and blue eyes, and despite the flowing robes they all wore, Harry could tell he was well built and incredibly fit. His eyes also flickered to the apprentice standing to the side of him. His thoughts were interrupted by Master Varneck.  
  
'This is Eranil.'  
  
As Silverman introduced Terran, Harry sent the older apprentice a small grin, and noted the quiet smile he was offered in return. As they were joined by several other, introductions became simply a matter of a name and a bow. After a while, one of the masters addressed Harry.  
  
'Apprentice Aeternus?'  
  
He bowed.  
  
'Master Saldor?'  
  
He looked up, meeting the appraising eyes before him squarely. After a few seconds the master gave a small smile.  
  
'I understand your master is a professor at Hogwarts. How do you find this affects your studies?'  
  
'If anything I feel that it gives me an advantage, my lord. I attend classes to practise the basics, and elaborate on that learning in my lessons. It does, however, make for very long days.'  
  
The master nodded, then frowned slightly.  
  
'There is another Master currently teaching at the school is there not? Do you also take classes with him?'  
  
Harry gritted his teeth before responding.  
  
'Yes, my lord. Master Gray. He teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, which I do attend, but apart from that I see very little of him, disappointingly.'  
  
This last word caused a raised eyebrow, something which confused Harry for several seconds.  
  
'There is no need to lie to me, youngster, I have spoken with your master on the matter.'  
  
Harry grimaced, sending a short glare at Snape's back, something which highly amused Master Saldor.'  
  
'You would have preferred him to remain silent?'  
  
Deciding that he might as well answer frankly, Harry half nodded.'  
  
'I can handle it myself. Besides, a few deserved licks isn't going to kill me.'  
  
Saldor nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Harry's. As he inclined his head, he Harry though he saw approval on his face.  
  
'I am glad we talked, Apprentice Aeternus. I hope we shall have the chance again.'  
  
Harry bowed deeply.  
  
'It was an honour, my lord.'  
  
As Saldor walked away, Terran came over.  
  
'The apprentices have been given leave while the Masters have a short meeting. Come on.'  
  
Receiving a short nod from Snape, Harry and Terran joined the throng of apprentices gathering around the buffet tables on one side of the room. Having helped himself to a plate, and filled it with sausage rolls, sandwiches, and other things he didn't recognise, Harry joined Terran and a few others sitting on one of the long windowsills.  
  
Among the group he recognised Eranthil, as well as the apprentice he had seen with Saldor, but didn't know. One other joined them, bearing a tray of pumpkin juice, making their group seven.  
  
As the group relaxed away from their masters, Grins and handshakes were exchanged. The tallest and oldest among them was the quiet Eranil. There were two other second years, Nut (Nunthor), and Grac (Graecon). The two other first years were Ferraldin, who introduced himself as Saldor's apprentices, and said he was known as Ferral, and Kinloth, a short, dark haired boy Harry immediately guessed to be a demon in combat.  
  
Though a few eyes flicked up to his forehead, to Harry surprise it was his connection with Snape that most interested the rest of the group. After a while, Harry realised that his maser was hugely respected within the Order, and was such was admired by many of the apprentices, most of whom had never exchanged any more than pleasantries with the cold eyed master Harry served.  
  
In the end the short meeting turned out to be a very long one, and it was past midnight when the masters emerged. It transpired that they had already eaten, so the rest of the buffet was left untouched, and the apprentices greeted their masters looking regretfully at the table loaded with food. Having promised to meet up in the Mess Hall the next morning, the group nodded goodbyes to each other, before falling in and following their masters away.  
  
The Masters did not speak at all until the four had reached their rooms, and even then it was only a reply to the apprentices bowed goodnight. Harry and Terran undressed slightly mystified, but were too tired to discuss the matter, instead they simply fell into bed, dreading the early wake up awaiting them. As he did so, Harry felt a small squirming of nerves in his stomach at the though of the start of the practical tests he would face in the morning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know you've had a long wait for this and I apologise. However, my exams are now over, and I've recovered from a few very busy weeks of work experience and CCF.  
  
Currently, I can tell you that the end of this story id near, and that I am hoping to finish it in two chapters, which should be written in the next week or so, before I go on tour. Should they not be written for any reason, or should an extra chapter be need I am sorry to say you will have a wait of several weeks (4) in anticipation of the final chapter.  
  
That said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next, some practical testing, probably a conversation between Harry and Snape, and some more on the other apprentices. This should be out by the weekend.  
  
Thanks for any reviews - Pose. 


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 35  
  
The next few days saw Harry's performance begin to set him apart from the rest of the apprentices. Though he was good at the theory he had been taught, it was for practical applications that he seemed to shine. His surprising ability to keep his head under pressure, and to think creatively yet logically led to many raised eyebrows among the examining masters.  
  
It was on the last day of the testing that the apprentices faced their hardest challenge. A duel against an unknown opponent, no hold barred, the only condition being no use of fatal curses. They had duelled in some form on most days, though until now it had always been against each other. Harry had performed beyond Snape's expectations, and remained unbeaten in his year, though he had narrowly lost at the end of a long duel with Eranil.  
  
All the apprentices' names had been pulled out of a goblet to determine the order in which they would duel. Harry had been drawn last. Terran was first. As always they had risen early, gone to an unusually quiet breakfast in their casual robes, then returned to their rooms to prepare. With silent agreement they took longer than usual stretching, making sure all their muscled were loose and supple after the rigours of the past few days.  
  
Having put on their loose duelling slacks, they sat on their beds, carefully checking their blades, and giving their wands a final polish. Checking his watch, Harry finally stood, and pulled a clean black shirt from its hanger, sliding it over his shoulders and doing up the buttons. He tucked it in loosely, stretching his arms above his head to insure it wouldn't impair his movement, and swiftly rolled up his sleeves. He sat down to pull on and lace up his black trainers, hearing a soft scuffle as Terran did the same.  
  
Next he stowed his wand and blades, and lightly picked up his fighting robes from where the lay over the back of his chair, putting them on. Just as he had finished, he heard a sharp rap on the door. Running a hand through his hair, Harry quickly opened it, and stood back, Terran taking his place beside him.  
  
As expected, Snape and Silverwood entered. They stood for several seconds, surveying their apprentices with a distinctly fatherly look on their faces. As Silverwood moved closer to Terran, Snape stepped up to Harry, and grasped his shoulders firmly.  
  
'Do me proud.'  
  
Surprised, Harry looked back at him. He smiled slightly.  
  
'I will.'  
  
Squeezing softly, Snape nodded.  
  
Steeping back, he ruffled Harry hair slightly with one hand.  
  
'I'll be watching from the balcony.'  
  
Harry nodded, touched at this first physical show of affection. As they watched their Masters leave, both Harry and Terran were silently contemplating their future, which rested so heavily on today. Looking at each other, they clasped wrists, pulling against each other, their grips heavy.  
  
'Luck.'  
  
'You too.'  
  
Half an hour later Harry was seated by the side of the duelling arena, watching Terran waiting for the word to begin. His opponent was masked, and it was forbidden for an apprentice to be told who they were to face. If a Masters wished to they could approach the apprentice afterwards, to congratulate them, or thank them.  
  
As the duel began, he watched, his eyes narrowed. It ended twelve minutes later with Terran sprawled unconscious on the canvas floor. As Harry was soon to find out, his fried had done well to last that long.  
  
As time ticked on, Harry's nerved dissipated. Watching the duels, he observed how some fighters stuck to magic, some preferred blades, but few apprentices seemed prepared to change the shape of the battle, instead waiting for their opponents to do so. By the time he was called, Harry had a plan.  
  
Walking out to the centre of the ring, he relaxed his shoulders, and loosened his wand in its holster. His opponent was taller than him, and heavily built. Harry knew he could use his speed to his advantage, in the hope of unsettling the man in the opening minutes. He barely heard the Masters announcing the duel.  
  
'Do honour onto yourself, and your Master.'  
  
He merely nodded, his eyes downcast. It was only on the word 'Ready!' that he looked up, his eyes boring into his opponent. Emerald flashed dangerously.  
  
'En Guarde!'  
  
Before the first syllable had left the announcers mouth, Harry was moving. A roll to the left to throw off his opponents aim, and a quick call gave Harry the first attack.  
  
'Rigoras!'  
  
A wind was summoned, and Harry was able to move again, this time yelling,  
  
'Impedimentia.'  
  
In a flash the master had thrown off the curse, and caught Harry across the arm with a stinging Hex. The next few attacks Harry simply repelled with a shield charm, manoeuvring himself into position. Finally gathering his concentration, he conjured a haze beside him, quickly bespelling it to take on his image. Behind Harry's shimmering shield it was impossible for the master to see which was the real Harry, and when the shield cleared he faced two advancing apprentices.  
  
The duel raged on, and while Harry had succeeded in disabling his opponent's wand arm, with a well-thrown knife, the man simply changed hands and continued with his attack, though less accurate or powerful.  
  
Despite suffering from several well-placed curses, Harry used this to get closer to his opponent. As the master finally banished Harry's double, he cast a quick invisibility charm, leaving the master facing thin air.  
  
Confused for a second, he quickly began scanning the area mumbling an incantation under his breath. He stopped dead as he felt a jab at the base of his spine. As Harry materialised behind him, he also felt the razor sharp blade resting gently on his throat.  
  
'Do you yield?'  
  
He stepped out of his fighting stance slowly, raising his hands. Making as if to drop his wand, he started,  
  
'I do...'  
  
He swiftly head butted Harry in the face, before grabbing his arm to halt the blade, and spinning round, his own knife slicing the flesh oven Harry's chest and stomach. Feeling his movement, Harry propelled himself backwards, throwing a curse as he did so. Ending up on his back on the floor, Harry watched as his curse was blocked.  
  
Cold anger swept his veins, and he jumped to his feet, ignoring the blood running down his body from the gash. Holstering his wand, he muttered a reflecting spell, mentally thankful for his wandless skills, and drew another blade. He attacked.  
  
From then the fight changed. As Harry poured his magical energy into his shield, he was able to attack fully, lunging swiftly and ruthlessly, driving his opponent back across the canvas floor.  
  
A lunge to get him off balance, followed by a low sweeping kick was all it took to put the master on the deck, and a swift whispered,  
  
'Expelliarmus,'  
  
sent the wand rolling from his opponents reach. Harry swiftly approached, his wand back in his hand and pointed at the chest.  
  
'Now, do you yield?'  
  
After a short pause, Harry heard the reply.  
  
'I do.'  
  
His anger leaving him, Harry stepped backwards and let his wand fall to his side, struggling to stand 7p and he felt the huge loss of energy his wandless magic had caused.  
  
Despite this, he walked straight backed to the edge of the ring, bowed to the balcony of Masters and adjudicators, and crossed the wards to his seat, hearing for the first time the congratulations of his fellow apprentices.  
  
He heard nothing of the dismissal, and barely noticed when Terran helped him stagger back to their rooms. Collapsed on his bed, he fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
Terran woke him a few hours later, just in time to attend the apprentices' celebratory dinner that marked the end of the testing. Halfway through the entertainment he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to find himself facing his master. He bowed as low as his sitting position would allow.  
  
'My Lord.'  
  
There was a curios look on Snape's face. Quietly, he spoke.  
  
'You'll do.'  
  
Watching him walk away, Harry couldn't have felt happier.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Firstly, I want to apologize hugely for the long wait for this chapter. I won't make excuses, as there have been times in the last week when I could have updated, but will say that I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.  
  
I am planning to finish the story in the next chapter, as there are now only really loose ends to tie up. With a week to go before I return to school, I hope to have it up soon. To come, hopefully some surprises, including Harry's animagus form, and a new appointment at Hogwarts.  
  
I would be grateful for comments and as always, thanks for any reviews - Pose 


	36. Chapter 36 THE END

I do not own any of this!  
  
Chapter 36  
  
By the time their last day in London had arrived, Harry was completely healed, and was able to enjoy the festivities unchecked. First came a light lunch, followed by light hearted exhibition duels by some of the younger masters, and a demonstration of a mass duel.  
  
In the evening came a great banquet in the Ballroom, after which came the celebration. By the end of the evening Harry's new group of friends were expressing a wish, somewhat tipsily, than they wanted to dance. Not wanting to be dragged into something quite so embarrassing, Harry kept his thoughts firmly locked away.  
  
Finally, at midnight, the Masters summoned their apprentices, slightly worse for wear, and herded them back to their rooms, allowing their rowdy behaviour to go unchecked. Harry and Terran had soon bade goodnight to their masters, and collapsed onto their beds. Without the energy to chat, they were quickly asleep.  
  
Despite having gone to bed late the previous night, both woke early the next day, and stayed in their beds, quietly thinking about what they were going to be doing that day, the goodbye's they would have to make, and the results of their testing they would receive. Looking across o the others bed for the first time simultaneously, each realised that the other was awake. Both grinned, and sat up.  
  
'I guess we better get up then,' Harry said  
  
'Yeah.' Terran's reply was regretful, and he eyed his bed, contemplating whether it was worth just lying down and going to sleep. Finally he decided it wasn't, and began to get dressed.  
  
Having already said their goodbyes to the others, Harry and Terran stood side by side during the last part of the testing, the judging. As first years, they went last. So far, all the apprentices had been deemed at worst, acceptable. After the judgement, the Master would them give a comment about the apprentices performance.  
  
Standing in line with all the other apprentices, Harry was surprisingly calm. He listened in pleasure to Terran's result, giving him a light dig in the ribs to show his support. Finally he heard his own name.  
  
'Apprentice Aeternus.'  
  
Harry stood a little straighter.  
  
'Good knowledge, fine control of your wolf animagus form, and creative duelling with the ability to 'kiss the knife'. Apprentice, we commend you.'  
  
From his place in the line, Harry bowed deeply in response to the compliment. Behind him, Snape was satisfied, his predictions proved correct.  
  
As the other apprentices left the Hall at the end of the ceremony, the two masters and their apprentices stayed where they were. Once the hall was nearly empty, Snape spoke.  
  
'I have some news for you.'  
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
'My Lord?'  
  
'As I'm sure you will be disappointed to hear, Master Gray had regretfully informed the Headmaster that he will be unable to return to teach next year. I have spoken with the headmaster, and I suggested that another Masters take his place. As such, Master Saldor had agreed.'  
  
Harry had no success in keeping the wide grin off his face.  
  
'This next big of news concerns you too, Terran. As you both should be aware, you have a month's leave starting tomorrow. Now, Aeter, you can do as you wish, however I am not remaining at the castle. You can stay there, return to your relatives, or organise something for yourself. Terran, your master had informed me that he too is leaving the manor, so you too must make a choice. You have f a few minutes before we leave, I suggest you use it wisely.'  
  
The two masters moved off a little way, and left the boys to themselves.  
  
'Guess I'll have to stay at school on my own then, I'm not going back to the Dursleys.' Harry's voice was slightly depressed.  
  
Terran looked thoughtful. Suddenly his eyebrows rose.  
  
'Listen, my parents are dead, so I can't go home, but we could both go and stay with my Grandparents. My older brother lives there too. They'd love to meet you!'  
  
Harry looked delighted.  
  
'You're sure they wouldn't mind?'  
  
'Absolutely.'  
  
'Okay. How do we get there?'  
  
'They live just outside London, but they're not on the Floo Network. I was going to apparate, but you can't do that if you don't know where you're going.'  
  
Both boys frowned in though for a moment before Harry had an idea.  
  
'If you don't mind, we could both go back to Hogwarts today, and you could come on the train to King's Cross.'  
  
Terran's eyes lit up.  
  
'Brill. All we have to do is ask Silverwood.'  
  
Half an hour later, Snape, Harry and Terran were walking through the entrance Hall of the castle. Leaving their trunks in the Entrance Hall, the two bowed to Snape, and swiftly bolted through to the Great Hall, which Harry was satisfied to observe was decorated in red and gold, with the Gryffindor Lion Towering above them.  
  
Harry led Terran over to the Gryffindor table unusually easily, mostly because everyone was too distracted by the feast in front of them to notice two strangely dressed teenagers joining them.  
  
Predictably, Ron and Hermione had been looking out for him, and had saved him a place opposite them. It only took a few quick whispers from Harry to secure another for Terran. As he sat down, Ron and Hermione looked at him curiously. Harry hurriedly explained.  
  
'This is Terran, he's coming back with us on the Express. As you've probably guessed, he's an apprentice.'  
  
The three shook hands over the table.  
  
'Ron.'  
  
'Hermione.'  
  
Terran nodded, grinning.  
  
'I've heard lots about you two.. good, obviously.'  
  
Here the conversation ended as they all attacked the feast with a vengeance. When the dishes had finally been magically cleared, the Hall fell silent, and Dumbledore stood to make his end of year speech. Listening contentedly, Harry's eyes scanned the staff table. Stopping on Gray, he returned the glare he received full force. A smile from Hagrid, a nod of approval from Professor McGonagall, and a grin from Fletcher.' Dumbledore gave Harry a quick wink as he finished his speech, and Harry knew that Snape had informed his professors of his performance.  
  
As the students began to rise and head back to their houses, Harry's eyes rested finally on his Master. A slow nod told Harry all he needed to know. Standing up, he bowed deeply from his seat, his eyes never breaking contact.  
  
For the first time, Snape lowered his head in return.  
  
THE END  
  
Harry Potter and the Masters is now finished, and I regret to say that at present I have no plans to write a sequel to this fic. However, I hope you have all enjoyed reading this, and hope this ending fits. Personally, nervous apprehension meant I was quite hesitant in posting this final chapter, any thoughts?  
  
Big thanks go to all my faithful reviewers, and everyone who read this. Also, congratulations to anyone who correctly guessed Harry's animagus form.  
  
Final reviews would be hugely appreciated - Pose 


End file.
